176 Juegos Del hambre: necesitas que la suerte este de tu lado
by KenAbernathy
Summary: Este año en los juegos hay falta de humildad, la mayoría de los tributos aceptan el ir a los juegos como un destino, entre el amor y odio de unos y las personalidades de otros, cualquier cosa puede pasar.
1. Tratando De Apagar La Chispa

Presidente Orión **POV**

Todavía esta la emoción que causaron los 175 juegos del hambre, por fin esos ineptos de los vigilantes pudieron hacer algo que ayudara a que todo Panem estuviese atento a lo que pasaba y lo mejor de todo es que el capitolio esta en su mejor tiempo. Me encuentro en la mansión presidencial pensando en como se podrá superar a todo lo que fue el vasallaje del zodiaco, este año vuelve a ser como los anteriores y con ello puede que vuelva la monotonía de los típicos juegos en los que no pasan ni tres días y ya mueren los tributos dejando solo la expectativa de lo que pudo haber sido.

—Presidente – llaman a la puerta.

— Pase – digo con voz molesta.

Entra por la puerta el jefe de seguridad del capitolio, lo cual me sorprende un poco ya que nunca sale de su oficina a menos que sea una verdadera emergencia.

— Puedes hablar y por favor que sea rápido, ya estaba por ir a dormir – estos días han sido largos, ya que me paso el día en mis obligaciones como presidente y la noche pensando en como hacer para que la 176 juegos del Hambre sean un total éxito ya que no pienso confiar en vigilantes en jefe como lo hizo Coriolanus Snow en su tiempo, pero nada se me ocurre.

El hombre comienza a hablar pero yo sigo sumergido en mis pensamientos, hasta que escucho la palabra "REBELARSE". A penas escucho la palabra decido salir de mis pensamientos y prestarle mas atención.

— ¿Como dice? – Pregunto con un poco de preocupación. A lo que el hombre responde:

— Como le dije señor, las investigaciones revelan que el señor Jhon Donner esta llamando a rebelarse contra su gobierno a muchos de los ciudadanos mas adinerados del capitolio, solo que el no contaba que nosotros somos mas inteligente que eso y tenemos a varios de los que el estaba llamando a dicha rebelión que confesaron por no querer peder su estatus ni sus vidas por algo tan tonto.

Me lleno de ira — Ordeno que lo capturen— digo — Así que solo mando un grupo de agentes de la paz a buscarlo con toda su familia ya que tengo una sorpresa para el—.

Luego de que el hombre se va me quedo pensando en que matarlo seria la mejor opción, solo que me parece algo que no se merece, Jhon Donner tiene una hija de 16 años y todo el mundo sabe que ella es la única persona por la cual sufriría, también tiene su esposa pero nada como el amor a su hija. Y yo se que hacer para que el viva un infierno lo que le queda de vida.

Tomo el teléfono y marco, no pasan ni tres segundos y luego me responden — Señor presidente, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?–

— Quiero que destierren al señor Jhon Donner del Capitolio HOY mismo, los agentes de la paz ya fueron a buscarlo, llévenlos a uno de los distritos más pobres y asegúrense de que ya el señor Donner no vuelva a hablar en su vida pero eso si que pueda ser testigo de lo que le viene a su hijita, ustedes saben como. Luego de decidir a que distrito lo van a mandar llamen al respectivo alcalde y asegúrense de que la señorita Danielle Donner quede elegida como tributo para los próximos ciento septuagésimo sextos juegos del hambre –.

Luego de colgar, me encuentro mas calmado y me pregunto como es que alguien como el señor Donner pierde todo por tratar de levantarse contra mi gobierno. ¿Es que no comprende que nadie va a poder contra mí? Sonrío para mis adentros y ya comienzan a llegar las nuevas ideas para lo que van a ser estos próximos juegos del hambre, creo que gracias al señor Donner estos juegos serán un éxito y no solo por su hija si no porque cada cosa que sea diseñada va a ser para ver el sufrimiento de esa joven y con ella él sabrá que yo le estoy enseñando que nadie puede osar rebelarse contra mí.

No se como hacen para mantener todo eso en secreto y sé que esto es solo el comienzo de lo que puede ser una rebelión, y lo peor es que solo sé sabe del señor Donner ya que fue muy cuidadoso al solo moverse y dejar a sus secuaces en todo esto ocultos, lo bueno de todo esto es que como la su hija va a estar en los juegos, muchos van a ser sorprendidos y verán que no es bueno que se metan conmigo ya que les podría pasar eso o cosas peores como pasar de ser ricos a ser pobres, o sirvientes Avox, y sinceramente no creo que los capitolinos dejen toda su vida como siempre la han conocido solo por hacer caso a algo tan tonto como esto, pero como ya ha pasado antes esto de la rebelión solo debo estar bien atento a todo lo que tenga que ver con esta joven en el transcurso de los juegos. Me imagino que los amigos de este señor no querrán ver como muere fácilmente su hija así que los que resulten ser patrocinadores de ella estarán en el foco de mi atención.

* * *

Jhon Donner **POV**

Hoy fue un día duro, esto de tratar de organizar una rebelión contra el gobierno del presidente Orión no es fácil ya que no puedo decirle a cualquiera los planes que tenemos los pocos que he podido reunir para ello. Lo mas lógico seria que estuviera feliz por haber vivido toda mi vida en el capitolio lleno de lujos, placeres y mi estatus de ser uno de los hombres con más dinero en él, pero a pesar de todo eso nunca he estado de acuerdo con los juegos del hambre. No entiendo como las personas de aquí pueden ser felices viendo como pelean a muerte 24 niños porque no se les puede llamar de otra forma, son solo eso, chicos que pasan desde que tienen conciencia hasta que tienen 19 años viendo como se llevan a sus compañeros de distrito a su muerte en un lugar que no conocen, y eso en el caso de ser afortunados ya que si eres tú el cosechado veras como tu vida puede irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y que sobretodo entrenen a los de los distritos principales para ser unos profesionales al matar, es como robarles su inocencia a esos chicos.

Cada año tengo que aguantar que todos aquí en el capitolio celebren como mueren cada uno de esos niños, hasta quedar solo uno que después de los juegos deja de su inocencia en esa arena por haber matado a una persona o más. No me imagino como será en los distritos donde las familias ven como mueren sus hijos solo para dar un buen espectáculo a las personas de aquí, viendo como los chicos pierden sus sueños al caer muertos por los tributos sanguinarios o por las abominaciones creadas por los vigilantes o por el mismo presidente.

Pero estoy seguro que si nos alzamos unos cuantos aquí en el capitolio los distritos que se ven más afectados por los juegos ayudaran a que caiga el régimen de Orión. Estoy tan sumergido en los planes que tengo para acabar con el gobierno que no logro oír cuando suena el intercomunicador por primera vez, luego de que suena la segunda vez es que me percato de que algo puede estar mal. ¿Olvide algún compromiso al cual debía asistir? Hago a un lado eso y no entiendo como es que se me cruza por la cabeza la reacción que hace dos días vi cuando me decidí a hablar con André Bliz, su cara de sorpresa después de haberle dicho lo que he estado planeando contra el presidente Orión no me dio muy buena percepción que se diga.

Contesto tranquilamente — Buenas noches –.

— Tenga usted buenas noches Sr. Donner, soy el vigilante en jefe Bruce Wells ¿seria tan amable de abrirnos la puerta? – La voz del Vigilante en jefe por el intercomunicador no me dice nada bueno.

– Por supuesto Vigilante Wells, solo deme dos minutos y estaré con usted – Por mi mente comienzan a fluir todo tipo de pensamientos, no por cualquier tontería va el mismísimo vigilante en jefe a tu casa y por la noche.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras para prevenir a mi esposa, no quiera meterla en eso de la rebelión pero ella es muy perspicaz y me conoce demasiado así que no se lo pude ocultar. Mi hija Danielle esta por completo lejos de cualquier cosa planeada, solo he la he entrenado en el arte de las armas a escondidas solo porque no se sabe que pueda pasar y no quiero que sea una chica como todas las del capitolio que no sabrían defenderse de nada, por suerte a ella nunca le gustaron las alteraciones así que somos una de las pocas familias que se conservan "normales" en el capitolio.

Una vez arriba advierto a mi esposa de lo que pasa, ella esta mas calmada que yo porque yo no puedo ocultar parte del miedo que tengo, no por mi sino por ellas que son mi vida. Tomo lo que un abrigo y en compañía de mi esposa abro la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta todo pasa muy rápido, solo puedo ver como entra un grupo de agentes de la paz a tomar a mi esposa como si fuera una criminal, a mí me sujetan dos y me golpean fuertemente hasta dejarme en el piso tendido, no puedo respirar y se me dificulta un poco ver, pero de lo poco que puedo ver ya veo como uno de los agentes de la paz está bajando a mi Danielle sujetada por su cabello y arrastrándola.

– SUÉLTENLA – grito yo pero de luego de mi grito el vigilante en jefe se me acerca y me inyecta algo, no puedo saber que es, solo que acto seguido de eso comienzo a dejar de moverme pero puedo ver y oír todo lo que pasa. El hombre se me acerca y me dice muy claro – Esta es parte de la gratitud del presidente Orión por aportar al primer tributo mujer de los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre –.

En mi cabeza no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, todos mis miedos se hicieron realidad solo por querer parar estos juegos y lo peor de todo, algo que creía imposible es que mi hija, mi Danielle fuera participe de ellos. No se como pude ser tan tonto en pensar por siquiera un segundo en que podría contra el gobierno de Orión, ahora estamos en peligro todos.

Mientras me reprocho todo lo que pensaba hacer y lo que hice escucho cuando el hombre dice: – Mándenlos al distrito 12, una vez que ya estén allá que se pongan cómodos, en unos días comienzan las cosechas, y tú querida – Señala a Danielle – estarás en ella –. Solo puedo ver a mi esposa llorando antes de que la golpeen y caiga inconsciente en el piso al igual que hacen mi hija.

* * *

**Hola como puedes darte cuenta soy nuevo en esto y quise incursionar en el mundo de la escritura a ver como me va, espero les guste el primer capitulo.**

**Gracias a: ****our inner fireflies por dejar que usara su historia como base de la mía es una gran escritora y me encanto su historia. si quieren leerla esta es su dirección **

u/4053673/our-inner-fireflies

**Espero les guste y me sigan y cualquier cosa estoy abierto a comentarios y sugerencias.**


	2. Lista De Tributos

**Lista de Tributos **

**Distrito 1:**

Avalon Wright

Christopher Coll

**Distrito 2:**

Rachelle Firius

Nathan Evans

**Distrito 3:**

Samantha Vincent

Samuel Vincent

**Distrito 4:**

Jazmín Gagston

Caleb Balthazar

**Distrito 5:**

Alexa Hummel

Kenneth Dawson

**Distrito 6:**

Ashlyn Wiggle

Mark Larium

**Distrito 7:**

Lisher Grass

Dominic Foster

**Distrito 8:**

Genova Rabanne

Davor Castle

**Distrito 9:**

Amy Rogers

Naim Cortez

**Distrito 10:**

Luna Ferrara

Eliot Phillips

**Distrito 11:**

Hannah Peterson

Marcus Parks

**Distrito 12:**

Danielle Donner

Paúl Lewis

* * *

**Este es el segundo capitulo, mas que es para tener una idea de los tributos espero alguien lo lea :(**


	3. Distrito 1: Avalon y Christopher

**Comienzan las cosechas *-* espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Avalon Wright – **Distrito 1 POV**

Suena la alarma y me levanto sin ánimos, simplemente todas las mañanas me levanto con la expectativa de que el día pase rápidamente pero recuerdo que hoy es el día en que me presentare voluntaria como tributo para los juegos, toda mi vida estuve compitiendo y luchando mano a mano con mi mejor amiga Kay Clawson para presentarnos voluntarias años seguidos y llenar de orgullo nuestro distrito y a nuestras familias, el año pasado no sabíamos quién sería la primera que iba a ir pero dado a que se llevaría a cabo un vasallaje por cumplirse otros 25 años más de los juegos fue especial y el capitolio decidió que solo podrías ir si te encontrabas dentro del signo Aries y con eso se termino nuestra disputa.

Kay fue a los juego el año pasado pero por perder la noción de a que iba realmente no logro ganar, y no solo eso sino que también fue con mi hermano mayor Liam y para nuestra desgracia el murió a manos de ella, no me importa si fue o no un accidente pero ella fue la que lanzo uno de sus cuchillos el cual le quito la vida a mi hermano. Después de la muerte de mi hermano todo Panem fue testigo de cómo Kay fue perdiendo su espíritu de profesional y con ello lo único que logro fue llegar a un punto donde estaba vulnerable, todavía no logro creer como mi mejor amiga murió sin poder dar batalla contra esa tal Charleen del distrito diez, yo pude ver algunas veces a Charleen en los entrenamientos ya que ella antes vivía en este distrito, pero Kay nunca la tomo en cuenta por ser tan arrogante pero nunca hubiese imaginado que a su padre lo transfirieran al distrito diez y ella se presentara voluntaria de ese distrito.

Por lo todo lo que he visto en los juegos todo puede pasar, también esta que no quiero juntarme con los arrogantes profesionales de los otros distritos. Estoy muy segura de que este año el distrito uno va a tener una vencedora, no solo porque tengo mi mente bien concentrada en el objetivo sino porque este triunfo no solo será para mi, también será para honrar a mi hermano ya que por su muerte en la arena nuestro padre se sintió asqueado por el hecho de que cayera en manos de Kay. Lo peor que le puede pasar a una familia es que valla su hijo o hija a los juegos y no gane, aquí en el uno eso es la peor deshonra que le pueden hacer, pero no entiendo donde queda todo ese amor que le tenían a sus hijos si solo después que mueren en la arena hacen como si nunca hubiesen existido.

– Avalon, el desayuno está servido baja – escucho que mi madre grita desde el comedor.

– Ya voy – respondo con afán.

Perdí la noción del tiempo pensando en lo que pasó el año pasado. Este ultimo año estuve muy ausente en los entrenamientos y no quiero decir que cuando digo ausente es que no fui, es solo que no quería que nadie se me acercara, y no solo eso sino que también he sentido sus miradas de lastima por lo que me pareció mejor no hablar con nadie pero sigo mi entrenamiento como todos los demás.

Reviso mi armario y veo el vestido que seleccione hace dos días para llevar hoy, no es muy sencillo, es color azul turquesa de hombros descubiertos, corte recto, cinturón dorado en la cintura, el vestido me llega hasta las rodillas para poder moverme con facilidad entre todos los otros posibles tributos, aunque no se para que van a la cosecha si se sabe que los mayores seremos voluntarios pero como es la tradición debemos respetarla. Quiero causar gran impresión en todos los asistentes y hasta puedo asegurar que me voy a ver mejor que nuestra acompañante a pesar de que usa los mejores atuendos del capitolio yo soy más joven y más hermosa que ella porque no tengo ninguna alteración.

Me coloco el vestido y las zapatillas doradas para que hagan juego con mi cinturón y cabello que llevo suelto para que mis rizos se vean mas, mis ojos azules hoy resaltan más que nunca; es como si mi motivación los volviera más claros y notables, dejo mi abundante cabello hacia un lado para que todo Panem tenga un buen perfil de su futura ganadora.

Salgo de mi habitación y llego al comedor y solo tomo zumo de naranja y me dispongo a salir pero escucho una voz:

– Estas hermosa hija – es mama la que me habló.

– Gracias – le digo, y solo se queda en silencio como si quisiera decirme algo pero se cohíbe.

Después de un minuto de silencio termino mi zumo y doy la vuelta para salir. Y es cuando dice:

– ¿Estás segura de esto hija? – dice mamá con voz triste y recuerdo que ella si se vio mal cuando vio a Liam caer a causa del cuchillo de Kay.

– Por supuesto mama, esto es lo que siempre he querido – respondo con voz tranquilizadora pero creo que no logro mucho ya que cuando la veo le salen lagrimas de sus ojos.

La abrazo y le digo: – Mama yo sé lo que voy a hacer, nada me va a vencer en esa arena, yo no soy como todos los tontos profesionales que se han visto y lo sabes –.

– Lo sé hija, es solo que no soportaría que no regresaras, ya con tu hermano fue suficiente para mi, a tu padre no le importo tanto lo de tu hermano pero a mi si –.

– Mama tranquilízate ya verás que volveré y dejare en alto nuestro distrito y a nuestra familia, te veo en la plaza central – Tomo un respiro para no llorar con ella y salgo a la calle rápidamente.

Llego a pesar de todas las personas que están viniendo hacia acá, el año pasado habían muchas personas pero este año hay muchísimas más, es como si se hubiesen multiplicado en tan solo un tiempo, pero recuerdo que en la última cosecha no todos entraban en el rango de elegibilidad. Me estoy acercando cuando veo a Christopher Coll, rodeado de sus tres seguidores que siempre están tras él pero los ignoro y me dispongo a entrar en la fila para decir mi nombre cuando me llaman…

– ¿Av este año te presentaras voluntaria? – pregunta Christopher.

Normalmente me hubiese puesto como una fiera solo porque me llamara de esa forma porque las únicas personas que me llamaban así eran Kay y Liam pero hago casi omiso y solo asiento con la cabeza y el sonríe y dice: – Bueno compañera nos vemos en la tarima – Me guiña el ojo y yo volteo recordando lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser. De repente me acuerdo de que Kay y yo éramos las arrogantes del año pasado, y recuerdo que cuando nuestro entrenador nos guardo el lugar para que ninguna otra chica pudiera ofrecerse voluntaria íbamos a entrenar y solo ignorábamos a todos como si ya fuéramos las vencedoras pero éramos todo lo que hoy en día odio: Las Imbéciles próximas tributo del distrito uno.

Sin darme cuenta estoy parada frente a la mujer que chequea la asistencia.

Ella dice: –"¿Nombre?" –.

– "Avalon Wright" – respondo arrogante y la mujer chequea y me indica que ya puedo seguir al área de los 18. Camino y observo como todos me miran, no sé si es porque estoy hermosa o por lo sorprendidos que están de que esté a punto de ofrecerme como voluntaria pero no me importa solo levanto la cabeza para ignorarlos y pensar en otras cosas. Me pierdo pensando en cómo me voy a divertir torturando al tonto de Chris, nunca se imaginara que yo quiera acabar con él, no siempre lo aborrecí pero cuando el año pasado no se presento como voluntario como le tocaba en vez de a mi hermano lo he odiado tanto que me sorprendo cuando siento esa sed de sangre cada vez que lo veo, pero gracias a su tontería el va a sufrir mucho este año, se que no se va a ver bien que su compañera de distrito lo maté pero me da igual porque solo hay un ganador. Mi asombro es muy grande porque un año atrás no pensaba igual como pienso hoy.

– Buenos días damas y caballeros – me sorprendo y giro mi cabeza hacia el escenario en el que ya encuentra el alcalde Hemingway iniciando con el típico discurso y presentando el vídeo de los Días Oscuros, luego de terminar se acerca como siempre Ruby Morpheo nuestra acompañante dando sus tontos saltitos que a todos nos molesta escuchar y todavía no comprendo cómo es que el capitolio no la ha cambiado si hasta tonta es.

– Hola chicos y chicas del distrito uno, imagino lo emocionados que están de ir a los juegos del hambre a representar y dejar en alto al distrito uno –. Dice con su entusiasmo fingido.

– No podrías tener más razón –. Digo para mis adentros.

– Bueno como siempre las damas primero – y se acerca y extrae un papel de los cientos que están doblados y dice:

– Taminn Knight – y se queda atónita y yo también, no sé si es que recuerda como yo o solo es que no le gusto el color del papel de este año.

Si mal no recuerdo es el mismo nombre que salió el año pasado, si no fuese por Kay esa niña estuviese muerta, y este año seré yo su salvadora, antes de reaccionar me hago un pequeño chiste para perder los nervios y me digo: –si no fuese porque esa niña vive en el distrito de los profesionales, creo que las posibilidades no estarían de su lado –. Veo como la niña sale del grupo de los de 16 cuando yo grito – ¡ME PRESENTO COMO VOLUNTARIA! –.

Tal cual como pasó el año anterior se le llena la cara de alivio a la niña y se regresa a su fila. No puedo creer que esa niña se ponga así, en este distrito lo primero que se aprende después de caminar es a manejar un arma y saber combatir aunque por lo que puedo ver ella no sabe mucho sobre eso. Después de mi pequeña conclusión sobre la niña salgo del área de los de 18 y como si estuviese modelando camino hacia nuestra acompañante con una gran sonrisa y la cara muy en alto.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? – pregunta con mucha emoción, pero como siempre me parece fingida.

– Avalon Wright – digo como si fuese un crimen no saber mi nombre y me quedo parada viendo a todas personas que están frente a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que ya me miran con otros ojos. Aunque también Ruby cambio su mirada hacia mí, ahora es como si me odiara y quisiera golpearme por tratarla como si fuera inferior, pero no me sorprende porque esa gente del capitolio tienen un gran ego solo porque se deforman la cara y se visten raro, de igual forma no me importa.

Se me queda mirando un poco mas hasta darse cuenta de que todos la observamos y luego dice:

– Y ahora los caballeros –.

Pero acto seguido se escucha un grito del grupo de los de 18 – ¡ME PRESENTO COMO VOLUNTARIO! –. Y sale de él ese engreído Christopher con su cabello rubio y su traje gris y por un momento me olvido de la idea de hacerlo sufrir y me digo a mi misma – Puede ser una muerte más rápida pero igual jugare con ese rostro de tonto que tiene –.

Ni siquiera volteo a mirar a Ruby porque sé cómo debe estar, hasta debe pensar que hicimos algún plan solo para hacerla quedar mal frente a todo el distrito, pero ya habrá mucho tiempo para hacerla cambiar de parecer si es que no llego a cambiar de parecer.

Me quedo sumida pensando en cómo y cuán rápido va a ser la muerte de Christopher pero también tengo hacer que se sienta avergonzado y sumado a ello dar un buen espectáculo porque más que todo los juegos son para eso, para dar un espectáculo donde todos vean que nuestro amado capitolio nos controla, todo eso mientras Ruby le pregunta el nombre y todo lo demás. No reacciono hasta que veo que Christopher me extiende su mano para el saludo de los tributos, se la extiendo y luego Ruby nos encamina al edificio de justicia, así que me giro rápidamente y me voy con Ruby dándome palmadas para apresurarme.

* * *

Christopher Coll – **Distrito 1 POV**

Estoy en una especie de trance donde me imagino cómo puedo morir en esa arena y lo peor de todo es que yo mismo haré iré como cordero al matadero, pero no se a que le tengo más miedo; si a mi padre o a la arena del los juegos o a los tributos que aunque sean de los distritos inferiores cualquier cosa puede pasar estando ahí dentro. Sé que es raro que un chico del distrito uno, profesional y con un padre que fue vencedor le tenga miedo a los juegos pero es que es simplemente quiero vivir muchos años más y encontrar una chica para casarme y tener hijos, no me importaría no estar lleno de riquezas y tener a todo Panem gritando tu nombre por el simple hecho de ser un vencedor de los juegos, solo quiero una vida normal.

El año pasado cuando mi entrenador me informo de que yo tenia que ser el voluntario para la cosecha entre en pánico y es que sabía que Liam tenia que ser el que se presentara pero cambio de parecer y el que seguía en la lista era yo, aunque me encontrara en el rango de elegibilidad de el vasallaje no iba a presentarme voluntario porque no me sentía preparado para ir a morir. Cuando Ruby dijo el nombre de Liam sentí un alivio aunque sabía que yo tenía que ser el voluntario para ir a los juegos me llene de miedo y no lo hice, nadie se dio cuenta de mi cobardía ya que Liam hizo el cambio poco antes de la cosecha y lo bueno fue que no le informaron a mi padre que yo tenía que ir a los juegos en ese entonces. La situación cambia ahora que este año mi padre se encargo de hablar con mi entrenador para que me terminara de enseñar lo que debía para poder ir a los juegos y saber que los voy a ganar pero yo sé que no es así de fácil, he visto que no es solo ir y matar a los tributos porque ellos se van a defender y también quieren ganar para poder salir con vida y lo peor es que todos mis miedos no se los puedo contar a nadie por ser al que todos creen más preparado y más confiado, tengo un grupo de personas que me siguen a todos lados y hacen lo que yo digo solo por el hecho de decir que soy el próximo vencedor del distrito uno.

No es malo que todos te presten atención solo que esa atención tiene su precio y no puedo pagarlo ni con todo el dinero de mi familia, lo tendré que pagar matando a 23 tributos incluyendo a mi compañera de distrito que ya sé que este año es Avalon Wright la chica que más me gusta, a la que desde que comencé a entrenar para presentarme voluntario para los juegos he deseado hablarle y contarle que me gusta pero siempre que trataba estaba con su amiga Kay y no lo hacía por miedo a que me rechazara y se burlara de mi, siempre he tratado de sobresalir y para que Avalon se fije un poco en mi y aunque a veces lo he logrado ella solo observa callada y luego marcha; pensaba que era por su amiga porque siempre andaban juntas a todos lados, cuando me entere que Kay seria la voluntaria de los anteriores juegos pensé que seria mi oportunidad de acercarme a Avalon pero me equivoque ya que ella en el transcurso de los juegos no fue a los entrenamientos y me imagino que fue por los nervios de tener a su hermano y mejor amiga luchando en los juegos para salir victoriosos, pero los sucesos que ocurrieron en esa arena la dejaron mal, todo Panem vio caer a Liam después que Kay le lanzo sus cuchillos a la chica del diez y uno de ellos se le clavara a Liam en el pecho, luego de que eso pasara Kay quedo desestabilizada mentalmente y logro llegar a los últimos ocho pero la chica del diez ayudada por la del dos lograron darle fin a nuestra tributo. Ahora que Kay no esta no ha sido tan fácil acercarme a ella como yo pensaba ya que Avalon ha estado aislada de todos por la muerte de Liam, el chico que murió por mi miedo de ir a los juegos del año pasado.

Sé que si no hubiera sido tan cobarde él estuviera vivo y tal vez el distrito uno hubiese tenido el vencedor que tanto ha buscado por 4 años y no ha logrado, si no hubiera sido por mí esa chica Kay no se hubiese perdido en su mente por haber matado a Liam, porque si me hubiese matado a mi solo tendría que seguir adelante porque nunca cruzamos palabra alguna, simplemente otra muerte mas de los juegos. Me obligo a dejar de pensar en eso como siempre lo hago y me recuerdo que en los juegos es la lucha del más fuerte.

Mi padre me dijo que ni se me ocurriera no presentarme voluntario porque sino el mismo se encargaría de matarte con sus propias manos. Simplemente veo las cosas claras y sé que las únicas dos opciones que tengo me llevan a la muerte, por lo menos una de ellas es más clara que la otra así que simplemente iré a los juegos y matare para salir vivo y que mi padre me deje en paz por lo que resta de mi vida. Me acuesto a dormir porque sé que mañana tendré que dejar todo mi miedo a un lado y presentarme voluntario.

Me levanto con ganas de salir corriendo y no tener que ir y gritar delante de todo el distrito que seré voluntario pero sé que no puedo hacer nada. Mi padre toca la puerta y dice: – Chris apresúrate, ya vamos a desayunar y espero que ya estés listo –.

– Si papa ya estoy terminando de arreglarme – respondo rápidamente y corro a bañarme y arreglarme rápidamente, luego de bañarme abro el armario y saco el traje que mi padre uso el día que se presento como voluntario el año que ganó. Es un traje gris muy formal y reajustado para poder usarlo yo porque mi padre era más corpulento cuando aún era más joven. Me lo coloco y termino de arreglarme para bajar a comer.

Llego al comedor y solo como un pan con mermelada y voy camino a la puerta para salir. Pero antes de hacerlo escucho a mi padre decir – recuerda hijo ve y gana, es solo eso –.

Lo miro y asiento con la cabeza y antes de salir le digo: – tranquilo papa lo tengo todo en mente –.

Salgo camino a la plaza central y en el camino me encuentro con Alfred, Denis y Milo los cuales me acompañan siempre, mientras vamos caminando tratan de sacarme las ideas que según ellos tengo para matar algunos tributos, solo hago alarde como siempre de lo que podría hacer y me limito a decir que cualquier cosa puede pasar una vez que entre a la arena y que siempre es como ellos quieren. Ellos ya lo saben muy bien porque no es la primera vez que ven los juegos, me pregunto si ellos serán voluntarios de los siguientes años o solo se dedicaran a seguir al próximo voluntario del distrito.

Al llegar a la plaza comienzo a buscar entre los asistentes a Avalon, como ya se que será la voluntaria quiero por lo menos cruzar alguna palabra antes de convertirnos en los tributos que matarían al otro solo para ser el vencedor. Busco durante cinco minutos y logro encontrarla al final de la fila de las chicas, esta ahí parada con un hermoso vestido corto y su cabello hacia un lado, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y no se si podré hablarle, dejo mi miedo a un lado y me acerco a donde esta y le digo:

– ¿Av este año te presentaras voluntaria? –. No puedo creer lo tonta que es esa pregunta, cualquiera en este distrito ya lo sabe y yo que soy su compañero mas, siento como si mi cara ardiera de la pena. Ella solo asiente y yo le sonrío le digo – Bueno compañera nos vemos en la tarima – y le guiño el ojo, ella simplemente se voltea a para llegar a decir su nombre.

Después de mi estrepitosa y corta charla con Avalon me tranquilizo y voy a la fila para decir el chequeo y como pensaba todos al verme se hacen a un lado para yo no esperar. El hombre dice: –"¿Nombre?" –.

– "Christopher Coll" –. Respondo un poco indiferente y el hombre me indica que puedo pasar a el grupo de los de 18, una vez en el grupo todos comienzan a verme y sonreírme, simplemente sonrío y me quedo parado esperando a que comience todo. Veo como en alcalde se levanta de su silla y comienza con lo de siempre.

– Buenos días damas y caballeros – dice para que todos prestemos atención, presenta el video de los días oscuros; lo observo con mucho detenimiento y me pregunto porque no solo fui uno de los que cayeron en los primeros días oscuros o simplemente de los que murieron cuando el bombardeo de la rebelión del sinsajo. Hago caso omiso de mis pensamientos porque en nada me ayudaran y ya el alcalde esta entregándole el micrófono a nuestra acompañante Ruby Morpheo que ya se acerca dando sus tontos saltitos.

– Hola chicos y chicas del distrito uno, imagino lo emocionados que están de ir a los juegos del hambre a representar y dejar en alto al distrito uno –. Simplemente la ignoro porque siempre dice esa tontería.

– Bueno como siempre las damas primero – y se acerca y extrae un papel de los cientos que están doblados y dice:

– Taminn Knight – Se queda como tonta mirando el papel y no entiendo porque hasta que escucho a dos chicos a mi lado que dicen que es la chica que salio elegida el año pasado y que si no hubiera sido por Kay Clawson estuviera muerta. Y yo les digo: – Y este año la salvara Avalon –. Y me sonríen con hipocresía.

Veo a la niña salir del grupo de 16 y luego de eso escucho que gritan…

– "¡ME PRESENTO COMO VOLUNTARIA!" –. Y puedo reconocer la voz de Avalon que ya veo que esta saliendo del grupo de las chicas de 18 y la pequeña Taminn se regresa a su grupo con cara de alivio. Avalon camina lentamente como si estuviera modelando su ropa y con una sonrisa en su cara, al llegar Ruby la observa un poco y le pregunta:

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? – En ese momento observo como la chica se voltea y la mira como si la hubiese ofendido pero luego responde:

– Avalon Wright – y se le queda viendo de forma despectiva.

Nuestra acompañante cambio su mirada y la observa como malhumorada pero luego de 10 segundos se voltea.

– Y ahora los caballeros –. Dice cambiando su humor.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que ahora tengo que salir yo y que si no lo hago ya el miedo se va a apoderar de mí y no lo haré.

– ¡ME PRESENTO COMO VOLUNTARIO! –. Grito desde donde estoy y me dispongo a salir a la tarima donde están mi compañera y mi acompañante. Camino hacia la tarima de la plaza con una sonrisa malévola porque ya perdí ese tonto miedo que tenia y siento esta adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo motivándome. Al llegar a la tarima veo a mi compañera con la cabeza en alto y con la mirada pérdida y quiero saber que piensa pero dejo de mirarla cuando Ruby me pregunta – ¿Cual es tu nombre querido? –.

– "Christopher Coll" –. Próximo vencedor del distrito uno digo para mis adentros.

Nuestra acompañante solo dice – Y como lo ven damas y caballeros aquí tenemos nuestros voluntarios para los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre –. Y me da una palmada en la espalda para yo comenzar con el saludo de los tributos.

Extiendo mi mano en dirección a mi compañera y esta me estrecha la mano, al tocar su mano siento su suavidad y quisiera estar por un buen rato así pero ella la quita rápidamente.

Me volteo y me voy caminando seguido de mi compañera y nuestra acompañante al edificio de justicia para la despedida de nuestros padres.

* * *

**Espero le guste al que lo lea xD por favor si algo no le parece solo dilo :) soy nuevo y quiero aprender. **

**Gracias.**


	4. Distrito 2: Rachelle y Nathan

**Rachelle Firius-15 POV**

Me gusta mucho sentir los labios de Aidan contra los míos, cada vez que lo beso me siento tranquila, segura y mas que todo fuerte; si se que es tonto pensar en eso pero es que aquí en el distrito dos las personas solemos parecer fuertes y para parecer debemos ser fuertes. Aun viendo a Aidan conmigo casi todos los días hay veces en las que me encuentro pensando que es un sueño que alguien como él que es un chico de 18 amante de los juegos del hambre halla dejado de lado su sueño de ir y ser vencedor solo por el amor que me tiene a mí una simple chica que entrena lo normal y que no le tiene amor a esos juegos. El hecho de que entrene tres veces a la semana no me hace débil, el que no quiera ir a los juegos es simplemente que no quiero pasar toda mi vida lamentándome o cargando en mi conciencia el haber matado a otros chicos solo para coronarme con vencedora, y no solo eso es simplemente que quiero vivir mi vida con Aidan y no quiero arriesgarme a que algo interrumpa mi visión de nuestro futuro.

Fue difícil convencer a mi novio de que no fuera a los juegos, incluso por poco se termina nuestro noviazgo por eso, pero él logro entender que solo quería estar segura que nunca le pasara nada y acepto no ir. Como soy un poco desconfiada le hice jurarme que no lo haría pasara la que pasara, él solo dijo que nada lo haría cambiar su decisión.

Nos separamos y veo fijamente esos ojos negros donde me pierdo siempre y me separo un poco.

– ¿Te he dicho que simplemente eres perfecto?–. Digo tratando de sacar su lado cursi para que me halague.

– ¿Te he dicho que lo se?–. Dice con un tono de superioridad.

Me lleno de rabia por no haber conseguido lo que quería y me suelto de él con brusquedad.

– Tranquila, sabes que solo quiero hacerte enojar –. Dice tratando de calmar mi humor y como siempre lo logra, llego y lo abrazo fuerte.

– ¿Sabes que este año puedes resultar elegida para ir a los juegos?–. Dice un poco preocupado.

Me separo de él y me quedo un poco extrañada pero no me siento amenazada por esa tontería porque de quedar seleccionada simplemente se como defenderme ahí dentro.

– ¿Y Acanis no se iba a presentar voluntaria?–. Le pregunto con un poco de confusión porque recuerdo que la chica ya tiene 18 y si no se presenta este año ya no podrá hacerlo.

– No, ella decidió que no lo hará porque no quiere que le pase lo mismo que le paso a Noelle, el año pasado que se desquicio y perdió al final.

Es cierto, recuerdo a varios tributos que enloquecieron ahí dentro, pero las que mas sobresalen son la chica del uno y nuestra tributo que estuvo a punto de ganar pero el chico de siete logro desestabilizarla mentalmente (mas de lo que ya estaba) y con eso logro ganarle.

– Ya recuerdo, si definitivamente esa arena puede volver loco a cualquiera sin darse cuenta –. Digo finalmente para acabar con el tema aunque el no parece querer terminarlo ahí.

– Mañana es el día de la cosecha y si tú quedas seleccionada yo iré contigo –. Dice como advertencia.

– Noooo ¿estás loco? Lo menos que querría es ir contigo a los juegos –. Digo casi instantáneamente.

Trata de comenzar a hablar pero le pongo un dedo en la boca y continúo. – Si yo quedara seleccionada tu solo esperarías a que yo regrese como vencedora y si no es así tu tendrás que seguir tu vida para yo sentirme bien en cualquier lado que me encuentre después de morir y no acepto un no como respuesta porque es una orden –.

– Esta bien señora, como usted diga pero espero que no sea así porque hay muchísimas chicas mas en el distrito como para que las posibilidades se pongan en tu contra y te manden lejos de mi –. Dice con serenidad.

Lo tomo de las manos y le dio – Dime que pase lo que pase tu que quedaras en el distrito y serás feliz así no sea conmigo –.

– Eso no va a pasar, ya lo veraz –. Me dice tratando de calmarme pero no lo logra.

Lo sujeto con más fuerza y le digo – JURALO –. Se que para él no hay nada mas fuerte que un juramento y cuando lo hace no cambia de parecer.

– Lo juro –. Dice por fin con aires de resignación.

Después de escuchar esas gloriosas dos palabras lo suelto lo abrazo y le digo – Solo me aseguro que estarás bien en caso de que yo no este por aquí, sabes que hay muy pocas probabilidades de que mi nombre sea leído mañana en la cosecha –.

El me dedica la sonrisa que amo y nos despedimos con un beso.

Llego a mi casa del encuentro con Aidan y encuentro a Florence comiendo, algo que siempre que la veo anda haciendo o no sé si es que simplemente la tomo en cuenta cuando lo está haciendo.

– Terminaras como un cochino si sigues comiendo así – Le digo un poco molesta.

Ella solo se ríe, me imagino que simplemente piensa que estoy bromeando y dejo de mirarla para subir a mi habitación.

Una vez acostada comienzo a pensar en lo que me dijo Aidan de que no hay voluntario femenino esta cosecha, aunque no le tengo amor a los juegos comienzo a pensar que sería de mí si quedara seleccionada, me imagino que me juntaría con los profesionales solo por ser de este distrito pero eso solo lo usaría para durar lo más posible en la arena y dado el momento tendría que luchar para salir viva de ahí pero teniendo mucho cuidado de ellos mismos porque también está la posibilidad de que me hagan a un lado en primera instancia. O de que a los vigilantes se les ocurra alguna manera de separarnos y luego cuando nos volvamos a ver sea para matarnos.

Dejo esas ideas a un lado y me enfoco en lo que voy a usar para la cosecha de mañana, mama me compro un vestido para el año anterior antes de que dijeran la selectividad para el vasallaje, claro que no iba a presentarme voluntaria ni nada porque esa palabra no ha estado en mi vocabulario al lado de mi nombre en una oración nunca aunque solo el simple hecho de pensarlo siento que me podría cambiar el pensamiento. Saco el vestido dorado y lo observo detalladamente, tiene unas mangas algo extravagantes pero su corte me gusta mucho y aunque no me gusta mucho el color sé que me quedara bien, busco unas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto y las coloco al lado de mi cama, observo mi vestimenta del día de mañana y me digo que si quedo seleccionada voy a ser una de las tributos mejor vestidas que ha tenido este distrito.

Me levanto un poco asustada por el sueño que tuve donde veo a Aidan llorando y a mi hermana a su lado consolándolo pero hago eso a un lado y me siento frente al espejo para darme cuenta de que tengo mucho trabajo antes de salir de esta habitación, me doy una ducha algo larga para sentirme en paz pero al salir veo que no logré mi objetivo porque me siento nerviosa, me coloco el vestido y las zapatillas y me dispongo a arreglar mi cara para bajar a comer. Luego de pelear un poco con mi cabello decido dejar la mitad de abajo suelta y la de arriba en un lazo, mi cara está bien maquillada y le doy gracias a mi madre por instruirme en el maquillaje desde hace un año.

Cuando bajo veo de nuevo a Florence con un vestido azul y su cabello en una coleta hacia un lado y observo que está comiendo pero me digo a mi misma que es el desayuno y es normal que lo haga, aunque ella si esta algo pasada de libras porque esa contextura no es de una niña de nueve años ya que me recuerdo a su edad y no era así, tampoco comía como ella lo hace pero eso se lo dejo a mi madre que es la que siempre anda viendo que estemos en la línea y que nos vistamos de una manera llamativa. Mi madre es una mujer muy refinada, a pesar de que mi padre murió cuando yo tenía a edad de Florence, ella siempre se mantuvo estable y somos de la clase media del distrito aunque siempre ha querido estar más arriba.

Después de comer veo a mamá bajar con su ropa formal y sus tacos altos que nos encamina a la puerta para salir, subimos al auto y llegamos a la plaza central del distrito rápidamente. Mama me observa de una manera muy extraña pero evito mirarla a los ojos, ella me conoce como nadie se podría decir que mejor que yo misma así que no quiero que se preocupe por mis nervios por la conversación de anoche con mi novio.

Me despido de ellas como nunca y puedo notar en sus miradas lo extrañadas que están, es solo que tengo un presentimiento de que seré yo la portadora del nombre que diga nuestro acompañante Geofrey para ir como tributo este año, ellas se encaminan a la parte final de la plaza y yo busco a mi novio entre la multitud hasta que por fin lo encuentro mirándome fijamente con su cara muy tranquila. Voy casi corriendo donde está y lo abrazo fuertemente, el también lo hace y luego de casi treinta segundos nos separamos.

– Creo que alguien está algo nerviosa y hermosa hoy, no sé qué tanto de ambas –. Dice con un tono burlón.

– Cierra la boca antes de que te golpee, ¿recuerdas que soy una de las mejores en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo?–. Digo un poco altiva.

– Oh si ya recuerdo, creo que es mejor que nos formemos antes de que se haga tarde y cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a dar un paseo –. Dice tranquilo.

Asiento y lo beso como si fuese la última vez que lo voy a hacer, eso lo extraña un poco pero me voy a la fila de las chicas rápidamente para evitar cualquier discusión que podamos tener.

– "NOMBRE" –. Dice la mujer como si estuviese apurada.

– "Rachelle Firius"–. Le digo un poco nerviosa aunque no entiendo porque si esto ya lo he hecho una vez antes de esta y no estaba tan ansiosa como hoy pero recuerdo que ese año había una voluntaria para los juegos y yo no estaba en peligro de separarme de mi familia ni de mi novio quien sabe si para siempre.

La mujer me indica que puedo avanzar al área de las de 15, cuando paso veo a muchas chicas que parecen feroces hasta intimidan, no comprendo cómo es que no hay voluntaria este año o acaso quieren que mi ansiedad me mate por solo pensar que mi nombre saldrá elegido por el acompañante.

– Buenos días distrito dos – Dice el alcalde y continua con el video de los días oscuros como todos los años que recuerdo, veo el video como si fuera la primera vez que lo observo y veo desde el primer levantamiento de los distritos, veo la imagen de la chica que fue la imagen para la rebelión del sinsajo y por primera vez la entiendo, es que ella luchó por librarnos de los juegos y de toda esta muerte que estos mismos traen; el video termina y se acerca Geofrey y casi le arranca de la mano el micrófono al alcalde.

– Buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito dos deben estar felices y nerviosos por ir a representar a su distrito en los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos juegos del hambre así que no hagamos su espera más larga y comencemos con las damas –. Dice un poco apresurado.

En el transcurso desde donde esta hasta el casi cirulo de cristal donde están los nombres de todas las chicas mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y comienzo a temblar, siento como el miedo se apodera de mi y cuando veo que está sacando el papel me sorprendo a mí misma y cierro los ojos.

– "SOY VOLUNTARIA" –. Cuando abro los ojos todas las chicas están mirándome anonadadas por mi grito.

Geofrey me mira emocionado y me hace señas para que me acerque a la tarima central.

Salgo del área y comienzo a caminar y me siento extraña, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto porque nunca tuve planeado hacerlo, mis nervios me ganaron y antes de que mi ahora acompañante leyera mi nombre tome la decisión de hacerme voluntaria.

Cuando llego puedo ver al hombre un poco extrañado y me imagino que es por la expresión que debe tener mi rostro en este momento.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? –. Pregunta con emoción el hombre.

– Ra-Rachelle Firius –. Digo un poco aturdida.

El hombre me mira – Bueno querida me imagino que quieres saber el nombre de tu compañero así que vamos a conocerlo –.

Pierdo el rumbo de las cosas y solo pienso en que puede que no vuelva a ver a mis seres queridos, en que moriré en esa arena a manos de alguien o alguna cosa que los vigilantes hayan ideado para matarnos. Cuando vuelvo a ver a mi acompañante noto que a mi lado esta un chico que reconozco como uno de los compañeros de Aidan en los entrenamientos creo que se llama Nathan, me acerca su mano para estrecharla con la mía, luego del saludo nos encaminamos a la torre de justicia para la despedida de nuestros familiares.

* * *

**Nathan Evans-18** **POV**

Miro la mesa donde están los cuchillos, la espada, la lanza y dos hachas y me dispongo a lanzar alguna de las armas al muñeco de entrenamiento. Pienso en como quiero que cuando el arma lo toque salgan chorros de sangre hasta más no poder, pienso más bien en que arma usar primero porque ya tomo por hecho que las usare todas ya que quiero que los tributos que caigan por mi causa queden muy mal y hasta seria placentero que cayeran hechos pedazos. No voy a negar que sea un poco descabellado solo que quiero que todo Panem me recuerde por ser el profesional más feroz de la historia de los juegos, me parece que nadie ha pasado a la historia por eso, además que pienso matar la mayor cantidad de tributos porque mi sed de sangre es realmente grande. Sé que al principio tendré que aliarme con los profesionales de algún distrito pero cuando sea el momento igual caerán por alguna de las armas que tenga a mi mano, mataría a mi propia hermana si se atreve a ir este año conmigo a los juegos; Genelin es una profesional muy capaz pero le prohibí ir dado que tiene 17 años todavía tiene una oportunidad para ser voluntaria de este distrito el año que viene después que yo ya esté de vuelta como vencedor así nuestra familia será conocida por tener dos vencedores de los juegos, ella se rehusó en primera instancia pero luego de decirle que si se atrevía a ir conmigo yo mismo la buscaría en el baño de sangre para matarla se acobardó y eso es algo que no hace mucho simplemente me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que lo haría sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sabe que lo que quiero es ganar y ella estaría estorbando en mi camino dado que el capitolio solo puede permitir un ganador, no digo que no representaría una amenaza para mis planes y que me daría una buena pelea pero por el simple hecho de no querer morir acepto hacerse voluntaria el próximo año.

Ya pensé bastante que arma será la primera para usar contra el muñeco de entrenamiento y tomo la lanza para apuntar en el estomago del muñeco, luego del tiro perfecto tomo dos cuchillos y los tiro a ambos brazos y veo como se hunden en ellos, pero no tengo suficiente y seguido de ellos tomo una de las hachas y la tiro a una de las piernas donde pasa y la corta, para el gran final agarro la espada y corro hacia mi victima y al llegar ondeo la espada para luego cortar su cabeza y cuando cae puedo ver lo que queda de él e imagino como cae su sangre al piso y sonrió con malicia por mi acto perfecto.

Estoy algo cansado y mañana es la cosecha así que decido ir a ducharme e ir a dormir.

"_Corre… corre… no me importa porque de igual forma te encontrare tonto tributo y tu muerte será muy divertida eso te lo puedo asegurar"._

Despierto de muy buen humor gracias a mi sueño donde me encontraba persiguiendo a un chico y veía en su rostro el miedo que me tenía, lo único que no me gusto tanto fue haber despertado antes de encontrarlo y darle final a su vida. Olvido el sueño para levantarme y prepararme para ir a la cosecha, ya tengo preparado lo que voy a usar para hoy que es un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa muy elegante blanca con su corbata dorada, lo que hace que mi cabello rubio combine con algo que voy a llevar.

Termino de vestirme y bajo al comedor donde están mis padres esperando para el desayuno, no me gusta mucho hablar con mi padre ya que no está de acuerdo con mi decisión de ir a los juegos y la verdad no entiendo porque si él es un vencedor que cuando fue como voluntario supo cómo manejar las cosas y resulto vencedor aunque no le gusta hablar sobre eso. Todavía recuerdo cuando vi el vídeo de su participación en los juegos, desde ese momento mi hermana y yo hemos entrenado para ir a representar a nuestro distrito y ser vencedores como él pero a pesar de todo a nuestro padre no le agrada la idea de que eso pase y por eso a veces evitamos hablar con él sobre estas cosas, hoy no es la excepción porque lo último que quiero es a papa haciéndome cambiar de parecer sobre ir y hacer mi sueño realidad, ya que desde los siete años he entrenado muchísimo para llegar a ser quien soy ahora y nada ni el mismo lograra que cambie de opinión porque sé que voy a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

El desayuno se torna normal para mi familia y para mí, mi padre solo come y todos hablamos lo menos que podemos hasta que mi hermana habla.

– ¿Se enteraron que el distrito no tendrá voluntaria este año?–. Dice ella tratando de romper el silencio que hay en la mesa.

– Eres una tonta, por supuesto que hay voluntaria este año y es la arrogante de Acanis ¿o no recuerdas que desde hace una semana lo anda diciendo por ahí?–. Digo tratando de callarla porque quiero terminar rápido para ir a la plaza central.

– El tonto aquí es otro, ¿no te enteraste de que no lo va hacer por miedo a los que le paso a la loca del año pasado que casi gana?–. Me ataca ella con su tono de "sé más que tu".

Después de que dice eso recuerdo a la chica de nuestro distrito volviéndose loca gracias a las provocaciones del chico del siete, pero me parece que ella ya iba un poco trastornada por la muerte de su hermana cuando se hizo voluntaria.

– Típico de las chicas tontas como ustedes, nunca saben lo que quieren y le echan la culpa de sus tonterías a los demás –. Digo con tono de victoria.

Mi hermana hace su muy conocido por la familia "UGH!" y se levanta molesta.

Sonrío por mi victoria en frente de todos y me levanto para irme a la plaza central.

– Nathan espera un momento que necesito hablar contigo antes de irnos a la cosecha –. Dice mi padre, puedo notar un tono de preocupación en su voz.

– Papa ya sé por dónde vienes así que ni siquiera lo intentes, ¿está bien?–. Digo con molestia porque estoy cansado de este tema, siempre que mi padre intenta persuadirme de desistir mi molestia aumenta y deseo hacer sufrir a alguien, lo veo como un tipo de ansiedad que solo puedo calmar entrenando porque matar a una persona me llevaría a la muerte a mí.

– Hijo no es lo que piensas, ya me resigne a que iras a esos juegos lo que quiero es que siempre tengas en mente tu objetivo y no vaciles en ningún momento porque los demás tributos usaran eso en tu contra, ni siquiera te confíes de tus compañeros de alianza porque en esa arena todos quieren ganar a costa de lo que sea.

– Papá eso lo sé desde que tengo uso de razón, recuerda que no tengo dos días viendo los juegos, además puedo manejar todo lo que se me venga así que ya terminemos esta charla para poder irnos que ya se me hace tarde –. Digo un poco impresionado, creo que es porque creía que mi padre nunca me dejaría en paz con respecto a los juegos.

– Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que no comparto tu idea de ir a los juegos, estoy orgulloso de ti y que espero verte llegar victorioso de esto –. Dice y se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo.

Me separo del abrazo de mi padre y solo caminamos a la puerta para salir. Llegamos a la plaza central del distrito y saludo a mi amigo Aidan que fue el que facilito mi ida a los juegos; el iba a ser el voluntario de este año pero su novia le pidió que se quedara y el después de pensarlo mucho decidió hacerlo, no es que si él no hubiese decidido eso yo solo me iba a hacer a un lado para que se llevara mi gloria, siempre puedes ser más rápido gritando que eres voluntario. No manifesté mis ganas de ir solo porque no quería peleas antes de irme al capitolio, pero cuando me dijo que no iba a ser voluntario en seguida me encargue de tomar su lugar.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro futuro vencedor de los ciento septuagésimo sextos juegos del hambre?–. Pregunta con su tono burlón que tanto lo caracteriza.

– Preparado para cualquier cosa que me tengan preparado los vigilantes en la arena –. Digo dándole importancia a su pregunta, luego se me ocurre una forma de fastidiarlo un poco.

– ¿Que tal tu futuro como un simple hombre de distrito encadenado a una chica?–. Y puedo ver que se lamenta un poco por tomar esa absurda decisión.

– Hablando de eso, tengo que ir a buscar a Rachelle porque desde anoche esta algo nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar hoy–. Dice preocupado.

– Tengo entendido que ella es una profesional, ¿por qué tendría nervios en una cosecha?, puedo imaginarla preocupada por como esta su cabello o sus uñas pero por la cosecha no–. Expreso mis pensamientos y se me queda viendo como pensando si responderme o simplemente golpearme por hablar así de su novia.

– Es que ella no quiere ir a los juegos y por mi tontería de jugar diciéndole que podría quedar seleccionada ella comenzó a actuar extraño–. Dice finalmente.

– Tranquilízate ella estará bien después de que vea que su nombre no fue leído y volverá a ser la misma de siempre –. Digo tratando de que entre en razón.

– Eso espero, yo voy a buscarla antes de que se chequee –. Y comienza a caminar para buscarla.

– Solo apresúrate ya creo que está por comenzar esto!–. Le grito antes de verlo desaparecer entre las personas que están a nuestro alrededor.

Creo que si me preguntaran si tengo algún buen amigo diría que es él, desde pequeños entrenamos juntos y compartimos el amor por ir a los juegos aunque el mío es mayor que cualquier cosa porque yo no hubiese cambiado cumplir mi sueño por quedarme con mi tonta novia, al pensar esto me alegro de que solo mi concentración fue en mis entrenamientos y nada más, porque puedo observar como el amor te vuelve un tonto.

Me acerco a la mesa donde están todavía tres chicos esperando para el chequeo de asistencia, espero solo un poco hasta que llego frente al hombre.

– "NOMBRE" –. Dice el hombre.

– "Nathan Evans" –. Digo un poco molesto por haber esperado. No comprendo cómo me hacen esperar a mí y pienso que si supieran lo que puedo hacerle en solo un segundo no hubiese hecho que esperara.

El hombre me mira y luego de chequear me indica que puedo ir a al grupo de los de 18 años, voy camino al lugar cuando veo a mi hermana que me dedica una mirada de molestia, y yo solo le saco la miro como si quisiera matarla algo que hace que voltee rápidamente. Cuando por fin llego encuentro un lugar, comienzo a buscar a Aidan pero no lo veo aunque me imagino que ya debe estar por entrar a este grupo.

– Buenos días distrito dos –. Dice el alcalde después de aclararse la garganta y comienza con el video de los días oscuros, no me interesa nada esas tonterías porque ya bastante las he visto. Sigo buscando al tonto de mi amigo el enamorado hasta que veo su cara asomarse buscándome también.

– Buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito dos deben estar felices y nerviosos por ir a representar a su distrito en los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos juegos del hambre así que no hagamos su espera más larga y comencemos con las damas –. Dice nuestro acompañarte y me parece que esta algo apresurado pero no le doy mucha importancia, mientras más rápido este en ese tren más rápido entrare en la arena y ganare.

Solo veo que da dos pasos hacia donde están los papeles con los nombres de las chicas para luego escuchar un grito.

– "SOY VOLUNTARIA" –. Al escuchar eso me imagino a la indecisa Acanis que se dio cuenta de que quería ir a los juegos, pero mi sorpresa es que veo salir del grupo de las chicas de quince a Rachelle la novia de Aidan, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso ¿acaso está loca? Hacer que su novio renuncie a ser voluntario para ir ella a los juegos. Luego de pensar eso me doy cuenta de que Aidan no dejara que ella valla así sin tratar de ayudarla, pienso en que ese tonto que digo que puede ser mi amigo me puede arruinar los planes haciéndose voluntario antes que yo. Observo que la chica ya ha dicho su nombre muy nerviosa y Geofrey se acerca hacia donde están los nombres de los caballeros y sin pensarlo más y a todo lo que puedo grito.

– "ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO" –.

Solo miro a donde está mi amigo y muevo los labios diciéndole que lo siento, solo por si quería ir con su amada a protegerla en los juegos.

Ya con mi presencia en los juegos segura salgo del área donde estoy y comienzo a caminar a la tarima donde esté mi compañera con nuestro acompañante. Al llegar la observo y puedo notar que está ausente por lo que solo la ignoro y digo para mí – Lo siento mucho por ti pequeña pero no deje que mi hermana estropeara mi participación en los juegos como para que ahora llegue tu y por ser la novia de Aidan te vaya a tener algo de compasión.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –. Pregunta Geofrey.

– Nathan Evans –. Digo decidido y volteo a ver a mi nueva compañera que sigue dentro de sí misma. No entiendo para que se presento voluntaria si se iba a aislar de lo que sucede a su alrededor, en realidad creo que es mejor para mí porque así puedo deshacerme de ella más rápido y sin que amenace mis planes de salir ganador en los juegos.

Observo a mi amigo que esta como en shock al igual que su novia, creo que comienzo a sentirme mal por ellos, pero simplemente me olvido de ellos y le extiendo mi mano a la chica para el saludo de los tributos pero la chica hace como si no estuviera ahí, me molesto y muevo un poco la mano y por fin reacciona y me la estrecha. Cuando la veo a los ojos observo su miedo, es como el del tributo de mi sueño que corría pero yo sabía que igualmente iba a alcanzar y dar fin a su vida. Pienso que para no tener problemas con mi amigo cuando vuelva de los juegos es mejor que deje que otro tributo la maté aunque eso signifique una muerte menos en mi haber pero es por una buena causa ya que no quiero que mi regreso sea empañado por un enamorado loco porque maté a su novia. Solo espero que los tributos de los otros distritos sirvan para algo más que para estar en mi lista de muertos. En imaginar que ya estoy cerca de ver mi sueño hacerse realidad me excita y hace que mi sed de sangre aumente pero tengo que recordarme que todavía tengo camino que recorrer antes de saciarla, solo pensar que tengo que pasar por el desfile de los tributos, la entrevista, el entrenamiento antes de la arena solo hace que de moleste más. Para mi es algo tonto porque pienso que si no sabes manejar un arma en tan solo unos días no lograras hacer lo que nosotros en años hemos aprendido.

Siento una mano que me hace girar y cuando veo es nuestro acompañante que nos dirige a el edificio de justicia para la despedida, pero es algo que también me parece tonto y una pérdida de tiempo ya que hice eso antes de entrar a que chequearan mi asistencia pero como es lo de todos los años y yo decidí hacerlo solo tengo que pasar por todos y cada uno de los pasos que me llevaran a mi victoria.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero no dejarlos mal, espero les haya gustado esta cosecha. **

**Por lo que han visto respondo su review's por PM. Siento que our inner fireflies es como mi tutora porque gracias a ella pude comenzar con esto. Nos leemos pronto, sigo las historias de los que llevan escritos y los que no bueno anímense es divertido :)**


	5. Distrito 3: Samantha y Samuel

**Samantha Vincent-12** **POV**

Me encuentro en medio de mi lectura de todos los días me refiero a una de las cosas que ayuda a ser la más inteligente de mi generación porque he comprobado con hechos que lo soy, simplemente lo soy no porque quiero sino porque me esfuerzo en que Shelby como yo le digo a pesar de que ella insiste en que la llame mama pero por rebeldía no hago, una de las tantas cosas que me invente para que me preste más atención que a mi tonto hermano mayor, si lo sé es algo de irrespeto hacia ella pero dado que solo tiene ojos para Samuel me he visto en penosa necesidad de convertirme en algo así como una cerebrito rebelde. Además de todo eso sé que estoy algo mal de la cabeza pero solo quiero atención de mi madre, ¿tan difícil es que me tome más en cuenta? O que haga de lado a su hijito adorado para ver todos mis logros, por lo que he visto desde que recuerdo es mucho pedirle a ella, juro que a veces me encuentro pensando en cómo sería mi vida si él no estuviera ahí para amargarla. En cierto sentido creo que no es toda su culpa, simplemente es ella la que me hace a un lado como si fuese una recogida o una descerebrada aunque al principio pensaba que era por mis bajas calificaciones por querer que por lo menos me regañara por algo pero ella nada hacía y solo tome la decisión de ser la más inteligente de mi clase y luego de mi generación. Como van las cosas una parte de mi está resignada a que Shelby no me dará la atención que tanto busco y quiero.

Puedo decir que pago mis molestias con las demás personas ya que los pocos que se atreven a acercase a mi solo los lastimo con mis palabras o hechos, es decir que no tengo una legión de amigos pero me he hecho respetar más que cualquier otra persona de mi instituto, puedo tener solo doce años pero los mayores cuando me ven saben que no pueden ni siquiera imaginarse haciéndome algo. En el caso de mi hermano solo me hago la buena con él porque he leído en uno de los tantos libros que he devorado que es mejor tener a los enemigos cerca, puedo parecer un poco resentida y cualquiera diría que es tonto pensar en tu hermano como un enemigo ya que no creo que muchas personas vean enemigos en su familia pero a mi parecer Samuel lo es. Trato de pasar el mayor tiempo con él a ver si Shelby ve que puedo ser buena hija y buena hermana solo por si no lo ha visto ya.

Recuerdo la primera cosecha a la que asistió mi hermano, el estaba muy nervioso y Shelby casi lo lleva hasta el grupo de los chicos primerizos, y cuando vio que su nombre no fue leído lo celebro comprándole más ropa y un tonto balón que quería en ese entonces, desde ese día todas las cosechas hace lo mismo al ver que no sale elegido. Este año por tener doce mi nombre entrara por primera vez en la bola de las papeletas donde estarán también los de todas las otras chicas, no digo que me sienta muy bien por poder ser una posible tributo pero cuando vi que mi madre le importo tanto los nervios que tenía mi hermano cuando se acercaba su primera entrada a la cosecha simplemente se sembró en mi cabeza la idea de que tal vez ella se preocuparía cuando me tocara a mi pero por lo que he visto le importa o muy poco o simplemente nada.

Dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos que lo que hacen es envenenarme la cabeza con rencor hacia los dos, sigo leyendo mi libro sobre cómo hacer trampas aunque soy de las que piensa en que se puede tener todo el conocimiento pero se necesita la práctica, pero de igual forma sigo nutriendo mi cerebro con la información que me puede ayudar si por algún motivo mi nombre sale de la bola de cristal y termine en los juegos, se que por lo menos tengo la agilidad de salir viva del baño de sangre y luego de ver como sea la arena podré valerme por un tiempo con la ayuda de mis conocimientos. Termino el libro y hago pequeñas aclaratorias en mi cabeza, también saco conclusiones sobre lo que leí y cierro el libro para colocarlo donde están los demás que he terminado.

Siempre estoy encerrada en mi habitación porque el ver como Shelby consiente a mi hermano me molesta muchísimo y hasta puede que un día tome un cuchillo de la cocina y termine en la cabeza de él. Cuando imagino ese tipo de situaciones hay una voz en mi cabeza que me incita a hacerlo pero obviamente no sería capaz de hacer eso porque terminaría en una cárcel o simplemente muerta también y todos conocerían mi historia por haber matado a mi hermano, creo que es mejor quedarme internada donde todas mis acciones se limiten a leer o tan solo pensar.

Los únicos momentos que tengo que usar mi método de fingir estar bien delante de toda mi familia es cuando me toca sentarme en la mesa para comer, y es que no sé si es que Shelby trata de torturarme o solo una tradición que todos nos sentemos como una familia feliz que no somos a comer como si pudiéramos fingir que sí. Sé que a mí se me da eso de fingir pero hay ocasiones donde las situaciones me ganan y exploto, algo así está a punto de sucederme ya que odio con todas mis fuerzas ser ignorada por Shelby en todo momento porque no es solo al saber las calificaciones, también cuando no sabe que cocinar lo que hace es preguntar qué quiere su "hijito preferido" y ojo son palabras dichas por ella misma algo que me enfurece muchísimo.

Desde hace medio año que vi a nuestra tributo llegar tan lejos solo haciendo unas cuantas trampas y un cuchillo sumado a usar la inteligencia para llegar a los últimos ocho me di cuenta de que necesitas usar la cabeza para ganar los juegos del hambre. Lo único que pude ver fue que se confió mucho en las "ventajas" que le daba su signo y no pensó que habrían tributos con su mismo elemento y que supiera también usar la dichosas "ventajas" también estaba el factor que la llevo a su muerte y es que confiada en que solo estaba en frente de un contrincante olvido ver su alrededor y murió por el chico del cinco. A mi parecer si solo hubiera sido más precavida tal vez hubiera ganado pero así son esos juegos, gana quien menos te lo esperas y las muertes son por las mutaciones que crean los vigilantes o por la misma naturaleza.

Me siento cansada de pensar y leer o de simplemente vivir así, no sé porque simplemente vine a nacer en esta familia donde no me valoran o sea porque me imagino que cualquier madre sentiría orgullo de que su hija fuese la mente más brillante de su generación pero aquí solo soy la excluida que nadie toma en cuenta. Olvido todo y me acuesto a ver si descanso para el día que me toca mañana.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy despierta solo tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo rodeo con mi dedo, hago eso como diez veces hasta que reacciono y veo que es algo tarde y que Shelby no le importa si vienen los agentes de la paz a golpearme por no asistir a mi primera cosecha, me levanto y observo la hora para sorprenderme de que son las doce y en este distrito la cosecha es a la una, por lo que tengo solo una hora para llegar a la plaza y lo peor no es eso sino que sé que eso es lo que tardo en mi rutina de baño.

– Por lo que veo tendré que reducir el tiempo de mi rutina –. Digo en voz alta para que mi cerebro lo procese rápidamente.

Corro al baño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy en el espejo vestida con mi vestido azul claro con incrustaciones de brillantes por los lados pero debo decir que me parece un poco extravagante para una niña de solo doce aunque no tuve otra opción porque Shelby estaba muy ocupada para darse cuenta de eso, no tengo un amplio guardarropas así que lo tengo que usar me guste o no. Veo mi cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y como es liso solo tengo que colocar una diadema para sentirme perfecta, al mirarme por última vez en el espejo veo que el vestido hace juego con mis ojos azules y me siento bien a pesar de todo.

– Samantha ya nos vamos ¿estás lista?–. Dice mi hermano de otro lado de la puerta.

– Dile a Shelby que se pueden largar con tranquilidad, yo me voy más tarde –. Digo con molestia porque sé que ella no me va a querer esperar.

– ¿Por qué tu molestia?–. Dice abriendo la puerta como si estuviera en su cuarto.

– ¿Estás loco? Sabes que podría haber estado desnuda, quiero que te desaparezcas de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda ¡FUERA!–. Grito con mucha molestia, de verdad si no se va de aquí soy capaz de hacerle mucho daño, no sé como lo haría pero estoy segura de que le dolerá mucho.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué le gritas así a mi hijito? –. Es Shelby quien entra ahora y con sus preguntas comienzo a sentir que voy a explotar.

– La respuesta la tienes tu Shelby, estoy cansada de que me hagas a un lado ¿y sabes qué? Ojala y que mi nombre salga en la cosecha hoy para así no verte nunca más en lo que me resta de vida –. Grito a todo lo que puedo y salgo corriendo de la casa y agradezco a que me arregle antes de lo que tenía previsto porque no me imagino corriendo descalza a la plaza del distrito.

Cuando salí pude escuchar a Shelby gritando que me detuviera o iba a ver las consecuencias pero es algo con lo que pienso lidiar después que todo pase así tenga que pedirle perdón y quedar castigada hasta cumplir mis 18 años. Hago de cuenta que no ha pasado nada y camino como si fuera el día más feliz de mi vida, cuando encuentro a las dos chicas que soportan toda mi ira y mis desplantes Felicia y Selene solo les digo que hoy nada va a cambiar mi sonrisa.

Siempre que vamos caminando los otros chicos se hacen a un lado, claro es que la mirada con la que amenazamos a todos hace que nos teman a pesar de ser unas niñitas que no pasan de 15 años, Felicia tiene 14 y Selene tiene 15 yo soy la menor pero eso no me hace menos amenazante y hasta creo que soy la que más maldad tiene por dentro.

Al llegar a la plaza nos despedimos porque cada una tiene un grupo diferente donde estar por nuestras diferencias de edad, nos deseamos que la suerte esté a nuestro favor y vamos al chequeo. Cuando la mujer pincha mi dedo pienso que comenzare a sangrar hasta morir pero solo es un piquete pequeño para tener una muestra de mi sangre. La mujer me indica que puedo entrar y me dispongo a entrar cuando veo que Shelby se acerca, no tengo ganas de hablar con ella así que me adentro rápidamente entre las chicas que están entrando por primera vez a la cosecha y las veo muy asustadas pero lo que hago es hacerlas a un lado para hacerme un buen espacio, no sé si es que son muy tontas que no hacen nada por defenderse o simplemente tienen miedo por salir seleccionadas.

Subo la mirada y veo que se acerca el alcalde Digit a mostrar el video de los días oscuros, a pesar de ser la primera vez que estoy de este lado donde puedo pasar de ser una chica más a convertirme en tributo ya se me muy bien la historia porque me la he leído muchas veces así que no le prestó atención y me concentro en que excusa le diré a papa para justificar el haber salido de casa así y haberle gritado a Shelby aunque no creo que sea un secreto para él como me trata ella así que mejor no pienso nada muy elaborado.

– Buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito tres, espero se encuentren tan emocionados como yo por saber quién va a representar a este distrito en los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre así que conozcamos como siempre primero a la afortunada –. Dice algo exaltada Willa y me parece que solo quiere ver a quien van a matar los otros tributos en la arena o si vera madera de ganadores a los chicos que vallan este año.

– Samantha Vincent –. Dice sonriendo y viendo de donde saldrá la chica, yo simplemente sonrió hasta que recuerdo que esa soy yo y que ya no tengo que seguir pensando en que excusa le daré a mi padres por el comportamiento de hoy sino que iré a los juegos y moriré quien sabe cómo y a manos de quien.

Ya mi acompañante comienza a desesperarse y dice – Samantha Vincent ven cariño no tengas miedo –.

Yo solo mantengo mi sonrisa y camino tranquila a donde ella esta. Luego de llegar me dice:

– No tengas miedo cariño ¿Cuál es tu edad? –.

La miro con ira, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que tengo miedo? Y respondo cortante – Numero uno querida Willa no tengo miedo, y número dos tengo doce años –. Ella me mira sorprendida de que le hable así pero simplemente sonríe y dice – Eres pequeña pero decidida ¿no? –. Yo solo asiento y ella se voltea a los demás y dice – Ahora es el turno de los caballeros –. Mientras ella va a sacar el nombre del otro desdichado que irá al capitolio a morir observo a Shelby que me mira pero la noto muy normal así como si su hija no fuese la que está aquí parada a punto de irse y morir en una arena.

– Samuel Vincent –. Dice un poco extrañada, como si estuviera leyendo mal.

Luego reconozco que ese es mi hermano porque lo veo salir de su grupo con cara de miedo, volteo a ver a Shelby quien ahora la sujetan dos agentes de la paz que no la dejan pasar a este lado de la plaza, mientras esta gritando y yo la miro con una mirada de malicia. Hasta creo que es una señal divina que por fin valla a tener una venganza por todo lo que mi hermano me ha quitado y no solo eso sino que mi querida Shelby sufrirá muchísimo, aunque lo único que lamento es que no voy a estar aquí para verla pero me conformare con imaginarla. Estoy con mi imaginación volando y pensado que no me importa si otro tributo mata a mi hermano yo solo quiero estar cerca cuando eso suceda aunque luego me mantén a mi veré como sufre ese tonto de Samuel. Ya él se encuentra a mi lado donde y yo le extiendo mi mano para el saludo de los tributos el solo la estrecha y comenzamos a caminar luego de que Willa proclamara que los acontecimientos son duros pero que son emocionantes para los juegos.

* * *

**Samuel Vincent-16 POV**

– Hijo sabes que debes alimentarme más para que seas un hombre fuerte así consigas una linda chica para casarte y me des nietos tan lindos como tu –. Dice mi madre como siempre.

– Mamá ya no puedo comer nada más, por favor quiero estar solo –. Digo tratando de que me deje por lo menos un rato ya que no puede vivir sin hacerme algún cariño o mimarme como lo hace. Aunque sé que no es como todas las madres que casi siempre terminan consintiendo a la chica de la familia, y más si es la menor de los hijos, mi madre se ha pasado desde que tengo uso de razón consintiéndome a más no poder; no digo que no me guste pero es solo que soy su centro y a veces no me deja vivir y ser como todos los chicos normales porque tengo que estar pegado de ella casi todo el tiempo. Mi hermana Samantha es un poco malhumorada a pesar de que solo tiene doce años pero obviando eso yo la trato hasta donde llega mi limite porque se puede tonar un tanto malévola y siempre quiere infligir miedo en las demás personas y si digo la verdad hasta a mi me da miedo a veces pero he aprendido a sobrellevarla a pesar de todo.

He notado que cuando mama está encima de mi delante de ella su molestia es grande pero me imagino que es porque nunca las he visto por lo menos darse un abrazo ya que mi mama se la pasa pendiente de mi, Samantha es la niña más inteligente de su generación y de verdad que es un logro en este distrito porque aquí ser inteligente es una de las cosas primordiales pero mi madre no toma en cuenta eso y ni papa ha podido explicármelo, a veces siento que me presta más atención a mí por el hecho d que soy como más normal y tímido con todo, pienso que quiere enseñarme a relacionar mejor con las personas pero sinceramente pierde su tiempo porque estoy bien como siempre he sido. Pero a pesar de que puede que esté en lo cierto creo que puede haber un punto intermedio donde mi hermana y yo estemos contentos pero mi madre simplemente se niega y sigue prestándome atención solo a mí.

– ¿Mama porque no vas y le das un poco de cariño del que me das de sobra a Samantha? –. Digo tratando de ver si consigo alguna explicación o si solo se molesta y se va por un rato.

– Porque tú eres mi hijo preferido y yo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda antes de que venga una chica te robe el corazón y te aleje de mí –. Dice cariñosamente.

¡Rayos! No logre lo que quería, y es donde pienso que soy muy simple como para que mi cabeza tenga una súper idea de cómo hacer que mama me deje por un tiempo, de sobra sé que no me dejara salir sin ella. Por lo que he vivido ni siquiera en mi habitación puedo estar solo o tranquilo ya que ella ni se toma la molestia de tocar, puede volverse un poco incomoda de vez en cuando pero es mi madre así que tengo que aceptarlo.

– Esta bien mama, pero quieres ir a cocinarme algo rico quizá no sé, ¿un pastel de los que tanto me gustan? –. Digo después de casi retorcer mi cabeza buscando algo que me ayudara.

– ¿De los de chocolate? –. Dice algo emocionada.

– Sabes que todo los que me hacen me gustan muchísimo –.

–Está bien hijito solo me iré por un rato, si quieres recuéstate que yo vuelvo luego –. Dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

¡Por fin! Digo para mí, me frustra la idea de tener que usar todo lo que tengo para poder estar solo un tiempo conmigo mismo. Esta loca si piensa que me voy a conseguir una chica que este pegada a mí como lo hace ella, lo único que quiero es estar solo ¿tan difícil es comprenderlo? Estoy harto de esto así que saldré y no me importa si ella se molesta porque sé que de igual forma que no me castiga ni nada de eso.

Salgo por la ventana de mi habitación, y corro lejos de casa aunque sé que no debo ir tan allá ya que son las ocho de la mañana y hoy es la cosecha, siempre me despierto a las seis porque mi madre irrumpe en mi cuarto para comenzar con la rutina del cariño así que por ese lado se puede decir que ni siquiera me deja dormir lo suficiente. Camino viendo el alborotó que tiene el distrito por el festejo de hoy, para algunos es un festejo que sus hijos salgan seleccionados como para mi madre que se vuelve loca comprándome cosas después de salir de la plaza pero para otras familias no son tan buenas noticias porque su hijo o hija le tocó ir a los juegos, simplemente en los distritos hay que aprender a lidiar con eso. Solo quiero imaginar que si quedo seleccionado mi madre verá lo que no ve en este momento en mi hermana, pero es mejor para mí no pensar en ese tipo de cosas porque opino que si tienes tanto eso en mente de una forma ayuda a que tu mala suerte lleve a que la acompañante lea tu nombre.

Sigo caminando y observando cómo las personas van de un lado a otro como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza moviendo, colocando, quitando y arreglando pero no veo mucho el cambio y sigo notando este distrito como siempre: "GRIS".

Para mí es un distrito aburrido porque todo el mundo se concentra en estudiar y tener un gran cerebro como mi hermana pero hay muy pocas personas como yo que solo quieren vivir su vida aunque al imaginar mi futuro me veo solo en una pequeña casa con un perro o algún animal que me acompañe. Sé que mi vida no me depara lujos pero estoy bien con lo poco que me imagino tendré, camino un poco mas y encuentro una panadería a la que entro para comer un pan que solo sé que hacen aquí, es redondo y pequeño pero dentro tiene queso y tocino algo que hace que explote un festival de sensaciones en mi boca, un buen hijo le llevaría un poco a su madre pero como no quiero que arruine mis salidas a comprar esto mejor no lo hago, se que si llego a decirle donde lo compró se molestaría porque no le gusta que entre a estos lugares que según ella no son para un chico como yo.

Termino mi pan y comienzo a caminar de regreso a casa, al entrar de nuevo por la ventana me encuentro a mama sentada un poco desesperada y cuando me ve se me echa encima y me abraza, me dice que no lo vuelva a hacer aunque sabe que de igual forma lo seguiré haciendo. Observo que son las diez ya y no sé qué hacer porque de aquí a la una que tengo que ir la plaza a ver qué puede pasar y que giro inesperado se puede presentar hoy ya que el año pasado hubo una voluntaria que al parecer ni su misma familia se esperaba hay muchos minutos que no encuentro que hacer, pero es de esperarse que en este distrito no hayan voluntarios porque son muy inteligentes como para lanzarse a ir a los juegos si saben que van a morir porque no saben nada sobre pelear o sobrevivir, en mi perspectiva veo que es la completa realidad porque a nadie le gustaría morir tan joven y de esa manera.

Para mí los profesionales son solo una partida de tontos que creen que por entrenar desde pequeños van a ganar pero lo bueno es que se ha visto que para ganar no solo debes saber usar armas, sino que debes tener estrategia y una buena alianza para por lo menos llegar a los últimos ocho ya que a partir de ahí estarías solo. Paso mucho tiempo pensando en cómo sería ir allá y ver en persona el capitolio que desde los televisores de aquí o las pantallas que usan para mostrar los juegos se ve grandioso, pero no me importa no conocerlo si mi vida estaría en riesgo.

Me aseguro a mi mismo que he perdido el tiempo pensando esas cosas y que no hay forma de que mi nombre salga hoy porque entrara solo dos veces y entre tantos chicos que espero sean suficientes como para que mis dos papeletas se escondan de la mano de la mujer del capitolio. Soy así como tonto porque no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con el capitolio es cierto que algún día después que ya salga del rango de elegibilidad quisiera verlo pero dado que el gobierno no dejaría solo acepto mirarlo desde las pantallas de la plaza.

Me voy a duchar, por lo menos sé que hay puedo estar solo y mama no se le ocurre entrar porque sabe que es lo que más odiaría, paso una hora completa aseándome y sé que al terminar como todas las cosechas a las que he asistido mi ropa estará esperando en mi cama solo para colocármela e ir a comer el delicioso pastel que mi madre me preparó, salgo y me pongo mi camisa azul y mi pantalón negro para parecer más normal de lo que soy, veo mi reflejo en el espejo y me siento tal cual como quería porque en definitiva llamar la atención no es lo mío.

Llego al comedor donde encuentro a mama sentada y comiendo un poco de pastel, me sorprendo porque no me espero como siempre hace pero no le hago mucho caso. Me siento y tomo un trozo.

– Tu padre no vendrá a casa antes de la cosecha –. Dice preocupada.

– ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? –.

– Pues tendremos que irnos con la pesada de tu hermana –. Al decir esto siento como si Samantha no fuese su hija pero es algo ilógico porque mi madre no es de las personas que se guardan las cosas.

– Bueno nos vamos con ella y punto –. Digo serio para que ella lo supere y lo acepte.

– Está bien pero tú serás quien lidiara con su malhumor y si no esta lista a las doce y treinta nos vamos sin importar si luego vienen los agentes de la paz a buscarla –. Dice con un poco de enfado.

Me concentro en comer mi pastel sin mirarla hasta que me toca y sé que es hora de avisarle a mi hermana que ya nos vamos. Llego a su habitación y no sé qué decir, no es que ella sea un monstruo es solo que es su primera cosecha y no sé como pueda estar.

– Samantha ya nos vamos ¿estás lista?–. Digo por fin recordando que se nos puede hacer tarde.

– Dile a Shelby que se pueden largar con tranquilidad, yo me voy más tarde –. Mi hermana llama a nuestra madre por su nombre de pila en un acto de molestarla. ¿Más tarde? ¿Como dice eso si es su primera cosecha? Debe llegar primero, me da un arranque.

– ¿Por qué tu molestia?–. Digo abriendo sin importar que me pueda decir.

– ¿Estás loco? Sabes que podría haber estado desnuda, quiero que te desaparezcas de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda ¡FUERA!–. Grita con mucha molestia, y puedo ver su peor cara de furia donde sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué le gritas así a mi hijito? –. Llega mi mama y comienza a preguntar como loca. Volteo a ver a mi hermana y veo que su furia es mayor ahora.

– La respuesta la tienes tu Shelby, estoy cansada de que me hagas a un lado ¿y sabes qué? Ojala y que mi nombre salga en la cosecha hoy para así no verte nunca más en lo que me resta de vida –. Sale corriendo de la habitación y escucho que sale y mi madre le grita algo. Quedo con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de hacer, se que puede ser un poco fría con mi madre por su falta de atención pero ¿de ahí a gritarle todo eso? De verdad que su furia es enorme y no solo eso sino que puede hacer cualquier locura en la cosecha.

– Tenemos que calmarla mama, antes de que haga una locura –. Digo a mama preocupado.

– Deja que haga lo que quiera, solo salgamos a la plaza que ya se nos hizo tarde –. Dice ella y siento como si estuviera ida.

Salimos de la casa rápidamente hacia la plaza, llegamos rápido pero no encontramos a mi hermana en el camino y me imagino que ya debe haber entrado, veo que ya todos entraron y que ya va a comenzar y voy a mi chequeo no sin antes despedirme de mi madre que comenzó a llorar como todos los años. No espero a que me pregunten y digo: – Samuel Vincent –. Y sin que me diga algo entro al grupo de los chicos de dieciséis y apenas tengo el lugar comienzo miro al principio donde están las niñas de doce pero no logro ver a Samantha.

Sigo buscando y veo que ya el presidente habló, el video de los días oscuros no me llama la atención solo estoy preocupado por mi hermana porque no la había visto nunca tan molesta y no se que se le puede estar pasando por la cabeza.

– Buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito tres, espero se encuentren tan emocionados como yo por saber quién va a representar a este distrito en los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre así que conozcamos como siempre primero a la afortunada –. Dice la mujer del capitolio que ya le quito el micrófono al alcalde.

Se acerca al círculo de cristal y saca el papel y dice: – Samantha Vincent –. Sonríe y comienza a ver de donde saldrá, pero yo si sé de donde lo hará y es mi hermana que ya no volverá a casa con nosotros y lo más seguro es que no vuelva a ver en persona. Volteo a ver a mi madre mientras mi hermana es interrogada por la mujer capitolina pero no le encuentro ningún rastro de tristeza por lo que acaba de pasar.

Luego escucho a lo lejos – Samuel Vincent – Veo como el semblante de mi madre cambia de no importarle nada al más terrible horror y comprendo que no cualquier persona dijo mi nombre sino la mujer del capitolio que ahora recuerdo se llama Willa y que por lo que me imagino no olvidare su nombre ya que ella será mi acompañante, salgo del grupo de chicos y veo en las pantallas el miedo que se refleja en mi cara y antes de llegar escucho algo detrás de mí, cuando volteo veo como dos agentes de la paz sujetan a mi madre que está tratando de venir me imagino que a sacarme de aquí.

Sigo caminando porque sé que ir a donde esta mi madre seria empeorar las cosas y apenas llego Willa me dice – Podría apostar mis zapatos de tacón alto a que ustedes dos son hermanos –. Solo asiento – Tengo dieciséis años –.

– Dios los chicos de este distrito son cada año diferentes –. Dice exaltada y emocionada.

Veo como mi hermana me sonríe con malicia y me extiende su mano para el saludo de los tributos, pero siento como su ojos me miran y comienzo a sentir miedo, no sé porque pero algo me dice que mi hermana no será mi aliada en esto.

Willa me voltea y me indica que tengo que caminar a edificio que está detrás de la plaza para la despedida de mis padres, avanzo y sé que no volveré a pisar mi casa ni volveré a comer algo preparado por mi mama.

**hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**les tengo un par de preguntas:**

**¿de estos primeros seis tributos quien te gustó mas?**

**¿quien te gustaría que muriera primero?**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que por cierto sera el otro jueves porque estoy de viaje y se me dificulta un poco escribir :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia.**

**Lean El fic de KittensAndCats esta muy bueno xD amaran a Arianne.**


	6. Distrito 4: Jazmín y Caleb

**Primero que nada disculpen por la tardanza es que se me había hecho difícil terminar el capitulo así que si ven algún error discúlpenme es que lo escribí algo rápido, sin mas que decir el fic.**

* * *

**Jazmín Gagston-16 POV**

Me levanto y veo que son las seis en punto de la mañana, sonrió porque mi reloj fisiológico nunca se equivoca para levantarme e ir a nadar como siempre hago todas las mañanas aunque hoy será especial porque me presentare voluntaria para ir a los juegos; puedo decir que no siempre he querido hacerlo es solo que me di cuenta desde los diez que este distrito no ha tenido voluntarias, y voluntarios desde un año después. No entiendo que pasó si en los libros de historia dice que en sus comienzos este era otro de los distritos profesionales, pero nuestros triunfos fueron decayendo poco a poco hasta volverse otro distrito simple de Panem.

Tomo mi abrigo porque en las mañanas hace mucho frió no sé si es por el mar o simplemente es así en todos los demás distritos, como saberlo si nunca personas normales viajan a ellos por lo menos a verlos y la única forma que se tiene para conocer solo sus plazas principales es siendo coronado como vencedor en los juegos, esa es una de las ventajas de ganar además se le añade la fortuna y que puedes ser mentor e ir todos los años al capitolio para apoyar a los próximos vencedores. Por todas esas cosas quiero ser la que gane este año sumado a devolverle el título que le fue robado a nuestro distrito, quiero que todos recuerden que nosotros este distrito es de temer, que no lo pueden ver débil y que si nos subestiman se pueden arrepentir.

– Es hora del gran resurgimiento del distrito cuatro – Digo en voz alta pero sé que igual nadie me va a escuchar.

En realidad no sé cómo será mi compañero ya que la academia la cerraron y no se sabría si hay algún voluntario este año, aunque yo lo dudo y creo que soy la única loca que ama a su distrito al punto de querer devolverle su gloria.

Salgo de casa rumbo al muelle donde estarán esperándome mis amigos; puedo decir que no tengo una multitud siguiéndome pero me he encargado de tener buenos amigos a mi alrededor que me apoyan en todas mis locuras, somos tres: Arleen que tiene mi edad, hace lo que yo le pido sin parpadear y Caleb que tiene diecisiete, es como la conciencia del grupo ya que siempre nos dice lo que puede pasar para que desistamos de alguna cosa y yo la loca que será la voluntaria del distrito cuatro. Somos una mezcla única aunque puedo decir que soy la que comete las locuras pero aprendo a vivir con ellas, como por ejemplo cuando comencé a entrenar veía que las personas adultas agarraban fácilmente los tridentes de cualquier parte y yo quise hacer lo mismo pero al tratar de agarrarlo se me resbalo y termine cortándome un poco el brazo, ahora que veo esa marca no la tomo como una equivocación sino como parte de mi aprendizaje.

Saludo a mis amigos y veo que están peleando como siempre ya que si no estoy aquí las tontas ideas de Arleen sacan de sus casillas a Caleb, los separo e indico que debemos comenzar a nadar que es lo que hace que mi condición física sea tan buena como es, tengo una figura atlética, soy alta y delgada con músculos marcados pero sin dejar de parecer una chica. Mi cabello es ondulado, castaño y casi en las puntas se va decolorando y termina en un rubio, es natural porque no me podría costear algún tratamiento de los que hacen embellecer el cabello pero solo él hace que muchas de las otras chicas tengan envidia de mi y también por mi físico que siempre atrae a los chicos mayores, aunque tengo muchos chicos del distrito detrás de mí sé que no estoy en condiciones de prestarle atención porque debo estar enfocada en mi próxima meta de traer esa corona de los juegos.

Me lanzo al agua con mi tridente en mano, lo bueno de ayudar con la pesca es que te dejar usar un tridente para que te ayude si al hacerlo te sumerges a nadar, para mi además de ayudarme con mi entrenamiento es un pasatiempo por eso lo hago con mucho gusto y llevo comida a mi casa porque tampoco es que sea de las más adineradas del distrito.

Veo un cardumen de peces sostengo mi arma y me acerco lentamente cuando voy llegando comienzan a querer huir pero digo dentro de mi – _tarde amiguitos _–. A pesar de lo lento que el agua hace mis movimientos hago como si los estuviera puñaleando para luego darme cuenta de que ya tengo cinco atravesados por mi tridente. Subo a colocar los peces en la canasta y decido salir, hoy no tengo que entregar nada de lo que capture pero sé que tengo que dejarles algo de comida extra a mi madre y dos hermanos. Mi padre es pescador pero a él no le dejan tomar nada de lo que pesque en el día y como si eso no fuese malo solo le pagan una miseria. Sé que los pocos días que dure en el capitolio él sabrá encargarse de la familia, y también mis amigos ayudaran.

Estoy sentada esperando a que salgan mis amigos a ver que pudieron pescar, primero sale Caleb que sale con una langosta que al parecer se resiste a su muerte ya que se mueve mucho dentro de la red pero sonrió tomo el tridente y lo meto a través de la red de mi amigo dándole a mi objetivo que ya dejo de moverse.

– Gracias pero no era necesario –. Dice él con gesto de amabilidad.

– Tranquilo solo quería asegurarme de que no se escapara –. Digo guiñando el ojo, pararse a mi lado lo recorro con la vista de abajo a arriba y observo su cuerpo musculoso y trigueño que nunca me había detenido a ver, cuando llego a su cabeza el me sonríe y observo una hermosa sonrisa blanca como las perlas que a veces encontramos y alrededor de ella unos labios carnosos que por un momento imagino besando, cuando veo que me observa siento como la sangre se me va a la cara y volteo de inmediato.

– ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?–. Pregunta él extrañado.

– No, solo observo lo bello que es mi mejor amigo ¿o no puedo? –. Digo jugando.

Él sonríe y me dice: – ¿Que me vas a pedir? –.

– Nada, ¿o solo te puedo dar un cumplido si te voy a pedir algo? –.

– Si como tu digas, ¿oye no se te hace extraño que Arleen no haya salido? –. Pregunta un poco preocupado pero yo solo lo miro y me entra una sensación de miedo, solo salto al agua y comienzo a buscarla pero no es que tenga una visión perfecta bajo de agua. Siento como él también entra al agua hasta que percibo una sombra en la parte del fondo, no es que estemos nadando en aguas muy ondas porque es cerca del muelle. Nado rápidamente y la saco de igual manera, una vez fuera del agua comienzo a aplicar los primero auxilios que me han enseñado él en instituto pero veo que no funcionan, no sé qué hacer y comienzo a desesperarme, pero llega Robín y me hace a un lado y comienza a hacerle respiración boca a boca hasta que veo que comienza a toser y bota toda el agua que había tragado.

La veo que se levanta y la abrazo.

– Eres una imbécil, no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese –. Digo con mi tono de reproche.

– Claro tranquila –. Dice ella en un tono bajo.

– Ya, está bien Jazmín déjala respirar –. Ahora es mi amigo quien hablo. – ¿Estás bien? –. Le pregunta él.

– _No va a estar bien después de tocar esos labios carnosos y rojos _–. Digo en mi mente y me sorprendo porque nunca había pensado de esa forma con respecto a Caleb.

– Si estoy bien, solo un poco aturdida pero ya estaré mejor –. Dice Arleen.

– Perdón por ser aguafiestas pero deberíamos irnos, todavía tengo que hacer el almuerzo en mi casa y no sé si recuerdan que hoy es mi gran día y debo vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión–. Digo para ver si se apresuran.

– ¡ERES UNA EGOÍSTA! Como puedes pensar en tu gran día después que tu mejor amiga casi se ahoga –. Dice Caleb molesto.

– ¿Y qué planeas que haga imbécil? ¿Ponerme a llorar porque casi se ahoga? Estoy feliz de que este bien pero no es un secreto que tenemos que estar listos a las doce para la cosecha y no sé si te diste cuenta ya son las diez y en mi casa yo tengo que cocinar porque mama está encargada de los gemelos que por tener un año son incontrolables, así que si quieres te quedas pero tengo cosas que hacer –. Digo tomando mis cosas y partiendo a mi casa.

No puedo creer que me haya llamado egoísta o sea si se que puede sonar así pero la hora no está jugando a nuestro favor y ni siquiera porque hoy es el día que me iré al capitolio y quién sabe si vuelva o no, si sé que me falta confianza pero no quiero subestimar a los otros tributos porque no soy una profesional entrenada desde pequeña, puedo tener manejo de los tridentes y saber hacer redes pero hasta ahí llegan mis conocimientos, se que si no llego a encontrar algún tridente podre usar lanzas porque son casi iguales pero nada me asegura mi victoria y sé que tengo que pasar por muchas cosas pero sé que por mi familia valen la pena arriesgarme.

Llego a casa y encuentro a mama lidiando con mis pequeños hermanos.

– ¿Qué tal tu mañana? –. Pregunta mama.

– Ahss, horrenda pero tengo cinco grandes que pesque hoy –. Imagino que podrán comer y quedara para unos días más.

– Eres la mejor hija que podría haber deseado –. Dice mama pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Me propongo a hacer el almuerzo pero mama me detiene – Hija ya hiciste bastante por hoy y se que hoy es tu gran día así que ve a arreglarte que yo cocino y no me vengas con la excusa de los niños que ya se acaban de dormir –.

Solo asiento y me dirijo a mi cuarto que es pequeño pero acogedor, entro a la ducha para quitarme el agua salada y la arena para salir a buscar mi vestimenta para hoy. No poseo mucha ropa así que me coloco un jean blanco y una blusa que me regalo mí mejor amiga cuando supo que iba a ir, es azul cielo y es ancha y amarrada más arriba del ombligo pero la caída hace que no se vea mucho por lo cual me encanta, coloco la mitad de arriba de mi cabello en una cola envuelta con este mismo y en la mitad de abajo me hago una elaborada coleta de pescado que cae en uno de mis hombros. Me observo en el espejo y veo lo hermosa que estoy, no me importa que sea simple pero me siento bien como estoy.

No comeré porque no quiero quitarle a mi madre lo poco que le pude traer y me despido de ella porque no irá a la cosecha. Ella me abraza y me desea toda la suerte de mundo y me dice que espera que vuelva pronto y que mis hermanos me van a extrañar, les doy un beso a mis pequeños mostruitos de caramelo como cariñosamente les digo y me voy.

Paso por la casa de Arleen para irnos pero me dicen que ya se fue lo cual me extraña mucho pero dado lo que paso temprano no me sorprendería que estuviese molesta también por lo que me dirijo a la plaza y sin pensarlo tanto entro y me espero un poco a ver si mi mejor amiga llega pero pasa el tiempo y no la veo llegar.

No sé que les pueda haber pasado pero me mantengo tranquila para no alterarme ya que tengo que parecer lo más capaz que pueda delante de todos, me preocupan mis amigos pero hoy me desprendo de todo el distrito y lo que hay en él para concentrarme en mi meta para darle una mejor vida a mi familia, puede que no sea una de las mejores maneras pero es la más rápida que puedo ver y de verdad lo necesitamos porque cada vez observo que nuestro dinero se acaba más rápido y los gemelos crecen rápido y pronto comerán mas.

Veo subir al alcalde pero no me importa lo que vaya a decir o el tonto video de los días oscuros, – ¿Sera tan tedioso en los otros distritos? –. Digo para mí, pero observo a la chica que está a mi lado que sonríe y sé que por lo menos a alguien le parezco buena.

Sube la acompañante que se que se llama Shania Nixon pero después que veo que dice algunas palabras que comienzan a aburrirme y solo espero a que se acerque al círculo de cristal.

– ¡SOY VOLUNTARIA! – . Grito y comienzo a caminar hacia donde esta mi ahora acompañante que me mira sorprendida, bueno ella ha visto que no ha habido voluntarias en varias cosechas así que ya sé porque me mira así.

– ¿Tu nombre querida? –. Dice mi acompañante, comienzo a pensar que debo mostrarme lo más segura que se pueda aunque no lo esté.

– Jazmín Gagston y antes de que me lo preguntes tengo dieciséis –. Digo muy firme.

– Me gusta mucho tu entusiasmo, ahora conozcamos a tu compañero –. Y se acerca a la urna donde están los nombres de los chicos.

– Caleb… –. Se detiene para leer bien el nombre y siento como si me fuera a dar un infarto porque no quiero imaginarme ir a esa arena a matar a uno de mis mejores amigos.

– Caleb Balthazar –. Siento como mi calma vuelve, creo que todos los presentes seguramente vieron como cambio mi cara en ese segundo que la tonta de mi acompañante se detuvo.

El chico llega con gesto extraño y le dice su edad a nuestra acompañante con una sonrisa un tanto fingida y luego nos damos la mano para el saludo y nos encaminamos a la torre de justicia.

* * *

**Caleb Balthazar-17 POV**

Corro y corro porque hoy me levante tarde, no puedo creer que sea un desastre en eso de las horas para levantarme, odio mucho no hacerlo a la hora pero puedo decir que dormir es lo mejor de la vida. Todos los días desde que descubrí que esos tres chicos pescan temprano me he propuesto seguirlos porque me gusta mucho una de los dos chicas que siempre acompañan a Caleb, es un poco raro decir mi nombre refiriéndome a otra persona pero así son las cosas cuando en tu distrito hay una persona que tiene el mismo nombre que tu.

Veo como están reunidos el chico y Arleen que es la chica que me gusta, desde hace un año que por fin me decidí a salir de mi casa a convivir con las demás personas me fije en ella, no es que no saliera nunca porque solo salía cuando había cosecha y este año estoy a esta y otra cosecha mas para salir del rango de los chicos que van a morir en los juegos. Prácticamente toda la vida que había tenido era en mi casa todos los días mientras mi padre me enseña todo lo que puede y sabe. Mi padre es profesor en el mejor instituto del distrito pero siempre ha dicho que es mejor estar en casa y que él sea el que me enseñe ya que no le gusta que socialice con los otros chicos pero me harte de estar ahí todo el día perdiéndome de toda la belleza de este distrito. Yo había visto poco a la chica y no le había prestado la atención que merecía, es normal en contextura y tiene el cabello oscuro y sus ojos también son oscuros, observo como entra al cuadro la chica del cabello más raro del distrito y es que ninguna otra lo tiene así, comienza desde la raíz castaño y termina en un rubio. He visto como las otras chicas la envidian por eso y también por su gran físico porque parece una muñeca pero a mis ojos no están linda como la ven todos y solo la veo como otra tonta pobre mas, he escuchado que quiere hacerse voluntaria para ir a los juegos por lo que veo que tampoco tiene muy buen cerebro o la capacidad de razonar cuerdamente como para darse cuenta de que en la arena no duraría mucho pero es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera lo único que me importa es su amiga.

Cada vez que me pongo frente al espejo veo que no parezco de este distrito, soy blanco con ojos azules y cabello cortó por lo que me diferencio muchos de los chicos de aquí que son un poco más oscuros y por lo general son todos normales, yo parezco mas como del distrito uno que es donde están los chicos con más gracia de todo Panem aunque también los mas maquiavélicos y malvados pero obviando esa parte estaría bien que hubiera nacido allá. Veo que los chicos ya se sumergen a pescar, se que la loca del cabello raro pesca para llevar comida a su casa y que Arleen solo lo hace para pasar el rato, el otro pesca y a veces se lo da a la chica más pobre o simplemente lo lleva a su casa. Veo que sale Jazmín con su tridente y en él están cinco pescados, he podido observar que es buena tanto como lanzándolo y haciendo redes pero no creo que eso le sirva para ganar los juegos, a poco después de salir ella sale el chico con algo entre su red, veo que se mueve y la chica le da con el tridente a la red y esta deja de moverse. Veo un rato la escena de los chicos hablando y comienzo a preocuparme por Arleen que por el tiempo que llevo escondiéndome y observándolos algunos días no es muy buena nadadora que se diga ya que solo se sumerge de a ratos y sale rápidamente, ellos siguen conversando – ¿Será que se olvidaron de ella? –. Digo y me comienzo a enojar, son unos tontos que solo piensan en ellos y lo peor es que yo soy un cobarde que ni siquiera puede acercarse a salvar a la chica que le gusta.

Veo como entran al agua a buscarla y me calmo un poco pero mi angustia no me deja tranquilizarme por completo ya que la chica que me gusta puede estará ahogada y yo no puedo hacer nada porque si salgo de aquí y ellos ven que los estaba observando alguno me puede matar con sus propias manos o usar el tridente que tienen así que mejor me quedo y observo desde lejos. No es que sea un cobarde solo que me cuesta socializar con las demás personas, y también que no me gustaría juntarme con los chicos pobres a pesar de que Arleen también lo sea, veo que la sacan desmayada y siento como la sangre se me va a la cabeza e imagino que me explotara pero me contengo un poco porque sé que ellos la salvaran.

Después de ver que el chico le da respiración boca a boca mi enojo esta a lo que más da, pero recupero todo mi humor normal cuando veo que ella comienza a toser y a botar agua. Veo que se me ha ido el tiempo y que seguramente ya mis padres deben estar buscándome para alistarme e irnos a la cosecha. Creo que puedo irme ya que se que Arleen está bien así que mejor me voy antes que me descubran.

Corro de nuevo y en la transición veo como las personas me observan como si estuviera loco pero hago caso omiso de ellas porque tengo que llegar pronto.

Al llegar por fin veo a mama que está preocupada y al verme cambia su cara. – ¿Dónde Estabas? –. Pregunta con algo de molestia.

– Estaba dando un paseo como siempre, no entiendo porque te ves tan preocupada –. Digo tratando de bajar su humor.

– Mejor ve a arreglarte para irnos a la cosecha –. Dice cambiando su tono de voz.

Voy rápidamente y me baño tratando de hacerlo rápido aunque siempre me tarde más de lo normal, odiaría que vinieran los agentes de la paz del distrito y me humillen por pensar que no quiero ir a la cosecha. Solo dejo que el agua me recorra y salgo para vestirme, saco de mi armario la camisa azul con el corbatín negro y el pantalón del mismo color para colocármelo rápidamente porque sé que ya no falta mucho para que se haga la hora de irme.

Voy a la sala de la casa y veo que ya mis padres y mi pequeño hermano me esperan algo preocupados, apenas llego hago gesto preocupado y salgo primero seguido de ellos. Lo bueno de que mi padre sea profesor es que es de los pocos del distrito que tienen carro por lo que llegamos poco antes de que el alcalde comience con el discurso. Me despido rápidamente de mis padres porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en la cosecha así que prefiero despedirme aun cuando se que lo más seguro es que otro chico salga seleccionado. Tengo pocas probabilidades de que mi nombre sea leído ya que nunca he tenido que tomar teselas y este distrito a veces tiene voluntarios aunque no he visto uno desde mi primera cosecha.

Ya me encuentro en mi área y no me dio ni tiempo de ver a Arleen, siempre viste muy bien y me gusta ver todos sus atuendos de cosecha ya que siempre quedo mas enamorado de lo que ya estoy pero hoy por mi afán tendré que esperar a que seleccionen a los tontos que van este año y saldré al fin para observarla. Aunque trato de ver a su grupo y no la veo sé que estará bien porque su amiga la pobretona se hará voluntaria esta cosecha.

Veo al alcalde como sube al podio donde comienza a hablar sobre los estúpidos días oscuros que nos llevaron a que el capitolio se ensañara con los distritos y mandaran a dos desdichados jóvenes a matarse en una arena para que solo uno quede después de ver muertos a 23 de los chicos. Me parece que es una crueldad lo que los obligan a hacer y por lo que a mí respecta me parece bizarro ver a esos chicos matando para sobrevivir. – _Todo en la vida tiene un precio_ –. Digo para mis adentros y de verdad que lo se pero no quiero pensar en eso porque ya comienzo a preocuparme al ver a la acompañante acercase para lo que más temen los chicos: sacar el nombre de los "AFORTUNADOS" que irán a los juegos. Solo escucho salir de sus labios pintados de color lavanda – Blah, blah y blah –. Eso siempre me pasa cuando me hablan las personas que no me importan pero deja de sonar así cuando se acerca a la urna donde están los nombres de las chicas y escucho antes de que meta la mano.

– ¡SOY VOLUNTARIA! – . Y seguido de eso sale la pobretona de Jazmín con lo que puedo ver que debe ser su mejor atuendo porque ella nunca se ve tan bien, tiene un jean blanco y una blusa azul que por lo que veo con lo único que puede combinar es con sus ojos.

Veo que cuando llega le dice su nombre y edad a la acompañante pero la ignoro porque no me importa lo que diga o haga hasta que dice:

– Me gusta mucho tu entusiasmo, ahora conozcamos a tu compañero –. Y se acerca a la urna donde están los nombres de los chicos.

– Caleb… –. Dice y arruga un tanto la cara, pero no me importa su expresión ya que lo que está leyendo puede que sea mi apellido y con eso leería también mi sentencia de muerte pero por un lado siento que no seré yo porque sé que hay varios mas con mi nombre. Cierro los ojos y deseo con todas las fuerzas que tengo que mi apellido no salga de esa boca.

– Caleb Balthazar –. Dice ya después de releer el papel, y siento como me cae el mundo encima y lo tonto que fui al pensar que no sería mi nombre el que saliera de la boca horrible de la mujer del capitolio.

Todos voltean a verme y eso confirma que no escuche mal por lo que comienzo a caminar a la tarima donde están la pobretona de mi compañera y la mujer loca del capitolio que ahora son mis compañeras. Creo que tendré que hacer a un lado mis prejuicios y llevármela bien con las dos aunque las deteste como a nadie en la vida.

– Que lindo chico el que tenemos este año ¿Qué edad tienes? –. Dice la mujer y yo la miro como si no hubiese dicho nada y por dentro me digo – _Lastima que no podría decir lo mismo de ti adefesio de las cirugías_ –.

– Gracias, tengo diecisiete años –. Y les sonrió a ambas.

– Bueno estrechen sus manos –. Dice la mujer sonriéndome también pero siento como que ya no aguantare porque me parece asqueroso tocarle la mano a la pobretona de Jazmín, sus manos deben oler a tripas de pescado o algo peor. Hago como si la chica fuese otra persona y le estrecho la mano siguiendo con mi sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de eso Shania como es el nombre de la fea mujer dice: – Y aquí tenemos a los afortunados que representaran al distrito cuatro en los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre –. Y culmina con su tonto discurso para hacernos señas de que vallamos al edificio de los agentes de la paz.

* * *

**Ahora respuestas a sus review's: **

**KittensAndCats: sabemos que tu historia es muy buena asi que de nada por la publicidad xD difiero un poco de ti en lo de las dos que quieres que mueran rapido, creo que shane lo merece mas que ellas dos pero no lo hará, Saludos.  
**

**soyreni: yo concuerdo contigo en lo del distrito tres, los adultos serán muy inteligentes pero los chicos están algo mal de la cabeza y creo que suenas algo cruel al querer leer como sam mata a su hermano pero sera divertido si lo hace xD.**

**Gallantgrove: créeme que no se ni como se me ocurrió colocar a dos hermanos en los juegos pero por lo que veo fue buena idea hahaha, todavía faltan muchas cosechas pero yo a mi también me gusta mucho Samantha a pesar de que es como malosa xD.**

**Solo tengo una pregunta de la historia: De estos dos últimos tributos (D4) ¿Cual te gusta mas? ****  
**

**y ¿como preferirian que respondiera sus Comentarios? Por PM o en cada nuevo Capitulo?.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus follow's, hasta el proximo capitulo y pm hahaha. **

**PD: Copiando la idea de Gallantgrove hare un blog con lo que podrían ser las apariencias fisicas de los tributos asi que espero que les guste, los publicare en mi perfil a mediados de semana. **


	7. Distrito 5: Alexa y Kenneth

**Hola disculpen la demora, ojala les guste xD nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Alexa Hummel- 14 años POV.**

Horas, eso es lo que llevo viéndome en el espejo preguntado me como es que si todos dicen que soy tan linda yo solo trato de pasar desapercibida para que las otras chicas no me odien por el simple hecho de que mi madre insista en arreglarme aunque no quiera, todos los fines de semana me compra algún traje nuevo para llamar la atención y lo peor es que sabe que eso lo odio, no somos la mejor familia del distrito pero ya que mi padre es uno de los supervisores de la planta de energía mi madre puede permitirse lujos como estos.

Algo que no me ayuda mucho es que soy la única hija y la menor, mis hermanos son mayores y no los molestan como a mí.

Alex que es el mayor de todos tiene 21 años y ya se casó con una chica que es fácil de odiar, es muy bonita pero cada vez que viene a casa se junta con mi madre y le da nuevas ideas para que me haga cosas, juro que llevo más de mil veces en las que le digo que por favor no use sus "arreglos" en mi pero es como si tuviera tapones en los oídos porque simplemente sigue con lo que siempre hace, su nombre es Andrea.

Axel tiene 18 años y es un poco más extrovertido, es el chico popular por las que todas botan la baba y está feliz porque este año si no sale seleccionado no tendrá que preocuparse por los juegos nunca más. Puedo decir que mi familia todos tenemos algo que hace que llamemos la atención.

– _Ya, deja de verte y acepta que nada de lo que hagas hará que no te tomen en cuenta_ –. Pienso y dejo de verme en el espejo que todos los días me recuerda la tortura que tengo que vivir.

– Alexa ven por favor –. Escucho a mi mama gritar desde la sala y salgo de mi cuarto a ver que quiere ahora.

Al llegar a la estancia veo que tiene un paquete negro pero de él sale un tan conocido gancho de los que odio y sé que se trata nada más y nada menos que otro de los "trajes" que me compró para posiblemente llevar a la cosecha, los días antes de la cosecha se empeña en comprarme vestidos, trajes y tantas cosas para seleccionar uno de ellos y llevarlo ese día.

Al ver lo que mama tiene y también observar por el rabillo del ojo que Andrea está ahí también, trato de dar media vuelta para encerrarme en mi cuarto pero al sentir un par de manos que me llevan de regreso sé que mi intento de fuga fue frustrado.

– Mama por favor, solo selecciona tu lo que voy a llevar y yo me lo coloco –. Digo casi rogándole.

– No es posible tu petición hija, necesito ver cómo te queda y tienes otros tres mas por probarte, además de eso esta Andrea aquí para ver que se te hará en el cabello ese día –.

– Pero mama todavía faltan dos días –. Replico.

– Ya basta señorita, no quiero escuchar nada más –. Dice con el tono que usa para terminar las discusiones.

Me cruzo de brazos y espero a que por fin terminen todo lo que me piensan hacer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encuentro en mi habitación el día de la cosecha, estos dos últimos días fueron lo peor de lo peor, vestidos por aquí, maquillaje por allá, peines, cepillos y geles en mi cuerpo y cabellos. Doy gracias a dios por darme paciencia y el saber llevar a mi madre.

Pienso en que me hubiera ido mejor si mi familia fuese más normal por así decirlo, pero estoy agradecida con lo que tenemos porque nunca nos ha faltado nada, no hemos tenido que pedir teselas por lo cual los nombres de los que todavía nos toca lidiar con la cosecha están las veces que estrictamente deben estar.

Salgo a la calle a tomar algo de sol, llevo un short beige con una camisa blanca y unos tacones no muy altos, en tratar de pasar desapercibida estoy muy mal además de que mi madre no me ayuda en nada, toda la ropa que tengo es llamativa y solo muy pocas chicas del distrito se la pueden permitir. Muchas de ellas me observan de forma maliciosa como si quisieran desnudarme en público y llevarse lo que tengo puesto.

Arrugo la cara de solo pensar que podría estar desnuda en medio del centro del distrito. – No creo que sea muy grato –. Digo en voz alta.

– ¿Que señorita? –. Pregunta un señor que va pasando a mi lado. Solo sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

Sigo caminando y encuentro por lo único que me permito caminar y que la gente me vea, los dulces de la Señora Ausix. Ella es una de las pocas personas que me tratan como un ser normal, y me tiene aprecio por lo cual siempre insiste en dejarme mi dulce favorito en menor precio pero dado que ella necesita más que yo, siempre soy la que paga de mas.

– Hola Señora Ausix, ¿como esta? –. Digo cortésmente.

– Mi niña linda, no esperaba verte hoy por aquí pero como siempre te tengo tu dulce especial –. Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Veo que saca una bandejilla de muchas bolitas de chocolate que ella llama "trufas". Son diez que están dentro de la bandejilla pero veo que tienen un extraño decorado, son como rayitos formados por la lluvia de pequeños pedacitos de chocolate.

– Wau, son hermosas –. Digo con la boca abierta.

– Son especialmente para ti linda –.

– De verdad muchísimas gracias, con estos chocolates me sentiré mas aliviada por lo de la cosecha –.

– No creo que salgas linda, no te veo en esos juegos luchando por sobrevivir, pero de todas formas te deseo toda la suerte del mundo –. Dice entregándome la bandejilla.

Le doy su paga con una lágrima bajándome por la mejilla, pero esta vez le doy un poco más y si esperar a que los cuente doy vuelta y salgo del local.

Saco una de la trufas que compre y la saboreo lo más que puedo, debo terminarlas antes de llegar a casa ya que si mi madre me ve comiéndolas le puede dar un infarto, siempre cuida de mi cuerpo más que yo.

Al seguir caminando veo el grupo de chicas que desde que rechace juntarme con ellas hacen todo para hacerme sentir mal, y como eso no es muy difícil siempre lo logran, pero esta vez no pretendo dejarme.

– Hola chica rara –. Dice Javina, la líder del grupito.

Busco en mi mente algo que pueda utilizar para que se marchen y no logren lo que quieren.

– ¿Me dices rara a mí, y tu eres la que tiene un nombre que pareciera que hubiesen sacado de una caja de cereal?, opps cierto que no sabes que es una caja de cereal porque no puedes permitirte comprar una –. Digo luchando para que mi voz no se quiebre.

Ella me observa y puedo notar la ira en sus ojos y pienso en que puede que en vez de desnudarme solo me restregué la cara contra el piso y quede desfigurada toda mi vida. Luego de un rato de mirarnos fijamente se da vuelta y se van.

– _Uff, pensé que no serviría de nada –. _Pienso cuando se van.

Ya más calmada camino lo que falta hasta mi casa y término de comer mis chocolates.

Al legar observo que falta una hora para la cosecha y yo no estoy lista, algo que no le gustara a mi madre. Llego rápidamente a mi habitación y entro en la ducha para ducharme.

Salgo y busco en el closet pero lo horrible que se es que no está seleccionado lo que voy a llevar a la cosecha, esto pinta mal, – ¿será que mama está esperando a que la llame para percatarse cuando yo llegue? –. Digo mirando el interior del closet.

– Pues si querida hija –. Dice entrando al abrir la puerta. Yo solo doy un saltito por la sorpresa.

– Mama discúlpame… –.

– Ya hija cálmate, faltan solo treinta minutos para la cosecha y tu todavía no estás lista –. Dice algo molesta.

Dejo que ella me coloque lo que selecciono para mí y luego comienza a peinarme, creo que así deben sentirse los chicos y chicas que salen seleccionados para ser tributos en los juegos. Solo que ellos lo viven los días antes de entrar a matarse a la arena y yo he tenido que vivir con ello desde que tengo conciencia.

Al terminar voy directo al espejo a ver el resultado de todo el trabajo de mi madre, observo a una chica de cabello castaño claro recogido, ojos azules, al ver mi cuerpo veo como el vestido beige se extiende hasta las rodillas y unos tacones altos blancos con brillantes.

– Gracias mama –. Digo y la abrazo.

A pesar de que no me gusta llamar la atención reconozco el esfuerzo que hace siempre para hacerme ver muy bien y gracias a ella nunca me he visto mal.

– No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hago con mucha cariño –. Dice con cariño – ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras de protestar cada vez que te quiera probar algo? –.

– Es un gracias mami, no un cambio de mente así que no abuses –. Digo fingiendo un tono de molestia y luego sonreímos mucho hasta que recordamos la hora y partimos a la cosecha.

Gracias al trabajo de mi padre podemos llegar rápido porque disponemos de un automóvil por lo que sé que nadie podrá criticar lo que tengo puesto por lo menos hasta llegar a la cosecha pero sé que en ese momento ya estaré psicológicamente preparada.

Llegamos y comenzamos a caminar a donde nos toca a los dos que todavía sufrimos por los nervios de quedar seleccionados pero no sin antes hacer una pequeñísima despedida de mis padres para tener algo de suerte para lo que viene.

Después de pasar el chequeo de asistencia y que la mujer se me quedara viendo me indica que puedo seguir al área de las niñas de catorce. Paso y hago caso omiso de todas las demás, como si estuviera sola pero por suerte no es así porque eso indicaría que mi nombre fuese el único a tomar en cuenta por la mujer del capitolio.

Veo como un alcalde triste y nostálgico de las palabras de bienvenida y el video de los dos incidentes de los días oscuros. Y yo recuerdo que el año pasado su hermosa hija fue seleccionada para ir al terrible vasallaje donde solo entraban los nacidos bajo el signo de leo, hasta yo también entre en ese grupo pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado y no salió mi nombre de la urna pero me lamento mucho por el alcalde y su hija, quisiera ir y darle un abrazo para que sepa que hay personas que no olvidaremos a Gaelle.

Luego de que el alcalde vuelve a su asiento entra en escena la acompañante de los tributos, su nombre es Goldie y está muy bien arreglada, ya me imagino que ella no debe ser obligada a eso sino que lo ama porque la hace ver bien.

Después de dar algunas palabras se dirige a la urna con los nombres de las chicas y toma el respectivo papel para abrir y decir – Y la tributo mujer es Alexa Hummel –.

Siento como todo comienza a dar vueltas y como por inercia mis pies comienzan a caminar a donde esta la mujer que acaba de decir mi nombre. Cuando llego me mira sorprendida y dice – Nuestra tributo tiene sentido de la moda, y dime hermosa niña ¿Cuál es tu edad? –.

Pienso para mi – ¿_Que importa tener sentido de la moda si estas muerta? No creo que los muertos quieran verse bien _–. Pero solo digo – Tengo catorce años –. Y sonrió como si nada de esto fuese real.

No sé que dice después y se va a la urna de los chicos y sin decir nada mas dice – El tributo masculino es Kenneth Dawson –. Nadie sale y ella dice – Acércate Kenneth –.

Veo al chico salir del grupo de los dieciséis pero como es normal en mi no lo conozco, es primera vez que lo veo. Espero que podamos ayudarnos a salir vivos de ahí, se ve buena persona pero hay que conocerlo a fondo.

Luego de decirle su edad a nuestra acompañante nos damos la mano y le sonrió pero el me ignora, solo espero que no le moleste que trate de ser su aliada por lo menos hasta que se pueda.

Nos volteamos y entramos al edificio de justicia para la despedida, sé que por lo menos mi hermano por fin se libró de los juegos, estaré feliz por él.

**Kenneth Dawson-16 POV**

Sonrió al ver la nota perfecta que saque en la prueba que nos hizo la profesora, además de eso también está el hecho de que mi vida cambio de un día para otro, ¡no sé cómo ni porque! Solo me levante un día y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para bien. Este año todo es lo que siempre quise, comenzando con la chica que me gusta que por fin me volteo a ver y deje mi pena de un lado para decirle que siempre estuve enamorado de ella, ahora tengo novia y muchos amigos, además de que soy el mejor de mis clases.

Y no solo eso, también tengo un grupo de seguidores donde se encuentran personas que quieren mis amigos y chicas que quieren quitarle el puesto a Javina. No sé qué ocurrió pero me alegro de que me haya pasado.

Levanto la mirada de mi prueba y observo a Javina que me mira y me hace señas preguntando cuanto saque, solo le dedico una sonrisa y ella sabe que es un perfecto así que solo voltea con su cara de orgullosa.

Tomo la hoja de la prueba y la meto en mi bolsillo para salir después que suene la campana que indica que nos podemos retirar. Al salir veo a Javina con su grupo de amigas hablando de otra chica que es rara y un montón de cosas más pero solo le hago señas y se viene a mi lado.

– ¿Como está el amor de mi vida? –. Pregunta cuando llega.

– ¿Con quien es eso? –. Digo un poco burlón.

– Es con el chico que está detrás de ti, quítate de mi camino –. Dice fingiendo molestia.

– Esta bien, está bien sé que soy yo –.

– Kenneth, hoy no pasare la tarde contigo porque iré con mi madre a ver qué usare para mañana la cosecha –.

– ¿Pero para que harás eso? Solo dile que usaras cualquier cosa y ya –. Le digo a ver si la convenzo de que se quede conmigo.

– ¡NO!, todos los años esa tonto de Alexa me opaca con ropa cara y peinados extravagantes pero este año no dejare que suceda –. Dice algo molesta.

– A cierto que si quedas seleccionada te quieres ver mejor que otra de las chicas que se va a quedar segura en casa –. Digo bromeando a ver si se calma.

Ella solo me mira y luego de dos segundos se marcha, solo la observo pero como la conozco dentro de poco vendrá a pedirme disculpas por cómo se porto.

Camino a casa que no está muy lejos, mi familia no tiene mucho dinero pero nos alcanza para vivir los pocos que somos, somos solo tres: mi padre, mi madre y yo. Por lo que no me importa si tenemos lujos, lo único importante es que soy el orgullo de la familia.

Llego y mama está sentada haciendo algo con unos hilos, no sé que es pero tampoco tengo la intención de preguntar ya que se ve que es algo que solo pueden hacerlo las chicas.

– ¿Hijo, ya sabes que usaras mañana en la cosecha? –. Pregunta mi madre.

– Lo primero que se me venga a la vista cuando me este vistiendo mama –. Le digo con gesto despreocupado.

– No deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera hijo –. Dice como tratando de darme a entender algo.

– Antes de que sigas mama, es casi imposible que mi nombre salga seleccionado entre tantos chicos que hay en este distrito, además tengo a la suerte de mi lado y si me llega a fallar cualquiera va a querer hacerse voluntario para salvarme –. Digo para después irme a mi cuarto.

Veo el desorden que hay y voy haciendo a un lado todas las cosas regadas para poder pasar, entre mi ropa y cosas que traigo cuando me regalan y lo que encuentro creo que ya esto parece una cueva en vez de una habitación.

Me lanzo sobre la cama y cierro los ojos.

– _60,59,58,57,56,55,54….8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Gooooong _–.

Me despierto un poco agitado y con la frente llena de sudor, siento como el corazón late fuertemente y me siento asustado, no sé porque pero no me gusta esta sensación. No pude ver nada del sueño porque trataba de abrir los ojos y no podía, creo que estoy algo loco porque debo ser el único que se levanta después de un sueño y no recuerda nada, solo sé que esa cuenta regresiva no indicaba la salida del instituto.

Me levanto y me voy a duchar, dado que no somos acaudalados tenemos que usar baldes de agua porque no tenemos regaderas y esas cosas que tienen los demás.

Después de bañarme me recuesto aun desnudo, no me importa estar así porque mis padres conocen mi anatomía y no sufro de ese tipo de miedos, miro mi desorden y selecciono una franela y un mono para colocármelos.

– Estoy harto del desorden y sé que mi mama no ordenara nada de este cuarto así que lo hare yo –. Digo en voz alta porque sé que el único que escuchara seré yo.

Comienzo a doblar, arreglar, ordenar y limpiar todo lo que abarca mi cuarto. Después de terminar estoy muy cansado y veo que ya es tarde y que Javina no vendrá a verme por lo que es mejor que descanse para mañana el día de la cosecha y seguro después de ella me iré con mis amigos a celebrar que estaremos a salvo este año.

– _15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2…1 ¡GOOOOONG! ¡Boom!_ –.

Vuelvo a levantarme pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos y con una enorme desesperación como si quisiera huir de algo o alguien, pero seguro es que los nervios que no tuve años anteriores se juntaron y me están haciendo soñar estas cosas.

Me olvido de los sonidos que escuche en mi sueño y me recuesto de nuevo porque todavía se ve todo oscuro.

Al levantarme solo me visto y salgo a la casa de Javina porque estoy hecho un manojo de nervios por los sueños de ayer, aunque he tratado de calmarme pensado en otras cosas no he podido, hasta estoy seguro que alguno de los chicos que siempre están siguiéndome iría a los juegos solo por salvarme porque he sentido que de verdad me quieren de una extraña manera.

Toco la puerta y sale la mama de Javina y me indica que no está, que salió con sus amigas a caminar y ver que puede comprar con el poco dinero que tiene para verse bien el día de hoy.

Sigo pensado en que esta algo obsesionada con eso y que es solo una tontería pero no se a donde podría ir a comprar algo así, en este distrito las cosas estas prácticamente escondidas y para encontrar alguna tienda de esas debes haberla visto antes y saber por dónde entrar.

Decido caminar un poco para ver si se me hace verla para poder calmarme un poco ya que mis nervios están cada vez peor, encuentro a varios de los chicos que me saludas y comienzan a seguirme pero me dicen cosas que por el aturdimiento que tengo ignoro y no respondo hasta que me volteo.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes se haría voluntario si mi nombre llegara a salir del nombre de la acompañante de los tributos? –. Pregunto seriamente.

Ellos me miran y luego se miran a ver qué dirán los demás, hasta que uno sale.

– Yo no me haría voluntario por ti, es verdad que te sigo y quiero que seas mi amigo pero nunca me has tomado en cuenta –. Y se va.

– Si lo que te preocupa es eso, yo me haría voluntario por ti –. Dice uno de mis amigos que va llegando.

Sonrió y ya me siento más confiado al saber que Erick me salvaría de ir a morir a manos de otros chicos entrenados o asustados. Si pienso que todos esos chicos son peligrosos, hasta el que menos aparenta habilidad o maldad puede matarte después de entrar en la arena, es como si se transformaran y dejaran su bondad en su distrito.

Luego de un rato veo que se acerca Javina algo molesta.

– ¿Que te ha pasado? –. Le digo para ver si se desahoga.

– Esa rara de Alexa, ha osado llamarme pobre –. Dice con más ira aun.

– No dejes que esa rara te arruine el día, sabes que para mis ojos eres lo más maravilloso del mundo –. Le digo y veo que se calma por lo que sé que cumplí mi objetivo de calmarla.

– Cuando salgamos nos vamos a tomar algo para celebrar otro año más de escapar de las manos de la loca del capitolio –. Dice esta vez sonriendo.

Nos damos un beso y me despido para ir a vestirme porque ya solo falta una hora para la cosecha.

Al llegar a mi casa, mama ya esta lista.

– Deberías estar listo Kenneth Alessandro –. Dice molesta porque de la única forma que sale a relucir mi segundo nombre es que este muy molesta conmigo.

– Ya, Ya lo sé mama –. Digo pasando de largo a mi habitación.

Me visto en un santiamén y me paro frente al espejo a ver cómo me veo, observo mi cabello castaño sobre mi frente en un flequillo mojado y mis ojos azules que con mi piel blanca se ven como el cielo azul del distrito cuando está despejado de nubes salgo.

Mis padres ya están en la puerta solo esperando a que yo salga para cerrar, cuando mi madre me ve dice: – Pareces un andrajoso hijo –.

Sabe que no me importa por lo que hago casi omiso de su comentario y me concentro en caminar rápido.

– Los veo después de la cosecha porque si llego con ustedes me pueden golpear por lo tarde que llegaran –. Digo sonriéndoles y comenzando a correr.

Al llegar veo que está a punto de salir el alcalde y le extiendo mi mano al hombre que chequea y me pincha el dedo y luego me hace la señal de que puedo pasar.

Me coloco entre otros de los chicos del grupo de dieciséis y espero a que el alcalde se quite para saber quiénes serán los desafortunados que irán a morir a los juegos.

Toma el micrófono la mujer del capitolio que esta vestida con un vestido largo negro con una raya verde en el centro que la hace lucir linda hasta que ves su cabeza donde se encuentra una peluca larga verde y con un sombrero negro. – Buenos días distrito cinco espero estén listos para conocer a los chicos que irán a los juegos este año –. Luego comienza a caminar a la urna de las chicas.

– Y la tributo mujer es Alexa Hummel –. Dice esperando a ver de donde saldrá la chica que acaba de nombrar.

Es extraño que ese nombre me suene pero estoy esperando a ver a la pobre chica que irá a morir este año a los juegos. Después de ver a la hermosa chica salir del grupo de los catorce sé que no es tan pobre como pensé, podrá ser pobre por lo que le viene pero monetariamente se ve que no le hace falta nada. Quedo como un idiota mirándola sin escuchar lo que habla o lo que la mujer le pregunta.

Después de que me dan un codazo salgo del trance en el que estaba y pregunto – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –.

Y escucho a la mujer que dice – Kenneth acércate –. Y me siento extrañado pero salgo del grupo y llego donde está la chica hermosa que por lo que veo es con la que competía Javina porque de verdad se ve hermosa y nadie se le podría comparar.

– ¿Tu edad querido? –. Dice la mujer.

– Dieciséis –. Digo casi escupiendo las palabras.

La mujer se dirige al público y dice: –Estos son los hermosos chicos que irán a representar a nuestro distrito cinco en los Juegos Del Hambre –.

Luego me acerca a Alexa y me hace darle la mano para luego caminar al edificio que tenemos atrás y siento como sale una lagrima de mi ojo al entrar.

* * *

**hola de nuevo... espero les hayan gustado los tributos, gracias por interesarse por mi historia.**

**Espero me dejen un review con sus opiniones (sean cuales sean) ya que son muy importantes para los proximos capitulos.**

**¿quien les gusto mas de estos dos? (pueden ser los dos)**

**Los agradecimientos:**

**Soyreni: esta historia es muy loca y tiene cosas nuevas asi que no me confiaria mucho.**

**KittensAndCats: hemos hablado tanto por PM que no se que decirte ya hahahaha.**

**Gallantgrove: he notado tus ausencias espero resuelvas todos los fallos tecnicos que tienes, de verdad en todos los capitulos me esfuerzo hahaha.**

**Josekpoper: gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y por seguirlo, me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado.**

**Danro: aqui esta la cosecha xD no me hice el loco tio, espero te guste.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el proximo jueves que actualice con la cosecha del seis (que por cierto amo). Saludos y abrazos.**


	8. Distrito 6: Ashlyn y Mark

**Ashlyn Wiggle-16 años POV**

Me encuentro imaginando lo maravilloso que hubiera sido que mi hermana regresara de los juegos, lastimosamente para mí no fue así, lo peor de todo fue tener que ver como esos mutos acababan con su vida y destruían sus sueños.

– _Maldito capitolio y malditos juegos del hambre _–.

Mi hermana llego a los últimos seis y lo peor de todo es que tenía ya la esperanza de verla regresar en ese tren, si tan solo yo hubiese estado en el rango de elegibilidad me hubiese hecho voluntaria por ella, no me importaba morir si eso la hubiera salvado.

Estoy acostada en la cama de mi fallecida hermana y veo que entra Duffy, nuestro gato que de seguro también debe extrañarla – Hola minino hermoso, ¿también la extrañas verdad? –. Le digo al gatito como si me fuera a responder.

El solo se acuesta en la cama y comienza a restregarse en ella, doy un bufido y quisiera hacer lo mismo que hace Duffy, pero a mí no me calma solo acostarme en su cama porque yo solo veo mi reflejo y me acuerdo de ella porque éramos gemelas, es como si hubiera un sol sin luna, un ying sin su yang. Me falta mi complemento porque ella era la que hacía que esta familia estuviera bien con su sonrisa.

– _Si tan solo hubiera nacido primero yo _–. Pienso casi torturándome.

Sé que es una tontería y que no se puede recoger el agua derramada pero busco una forma de no sentirme tan mal, porque yo siempre he sido la pesimista, la que a todo le veía un lado negativo.

Seco mis lágrimas y salgo de la habitación dejando al gato disfrutando del olor que quedo de Aeryn en las sabanas. Al pasar por la habitación de mi madre la observo como está desde que vio a mi hermana morir, esta ida y come solo poco, ni habla y eso es doloroso para mí pero me imagino que es algo que ella deberá aprender a superar.

Debo ir a casa de Kingston Beldar que será el mentor de este año en los juegos, entre las tantas cosas estúpidas que se me pasaron por la cabeza estuvo la de entrenar para ir a los juegos aunque sea a morir pero a sentir lo que sintió mi hermana en carne propia, lo peor de todo es que King como le digo si me ha enseñado pero se me quito la locura de ir como voluntaria. Luego de que yo desistiera de mi idea observe que unos hombres del capitolio fueron a casa, no se a que ni porque, pero papa quedo muy alterado después de eso.

Escuche que nuestros vecinos dijeron que hasta vino el mismísimo presidente en persona pero no supe ni que paso ni porque se fueron tan rápido. Mi padre no me quiso decir nada, la única cosa que gesticulo fue que lo sentía y de ahí para acá no está en casa.

Llego a la casa de King y toco la puerta, tengo que esperar un tanto porque él siempre a estas horas está más dormido que despierto pero sé que vendrá.

Siento que tocan mi espalda y me volteo sorprendida para ver a King con una mujer a su lado, creo que es Katrina una de las anteriores vencedoras del distrito pero hace ya 10 años de su victoria y ya es una mujer, recuerdo que gano cuando tenía 15 años, su victoria se debió a que en un principio estuvo con los profesionales por sus grandes habilidades con las armas que se llaman Sai que es la de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura. Es un arma muy rara pero que casi nadie sabe usar.

– Ho-Hola –. Digo casi estupefacta.

– Tranquila niña, no como personas –. Dice Katrina con tono de dulzura.

– Ella es Katrina, Vencedora de los Ciento Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos, no sé si recuerdas como ganó porque eras una pequeña –. Dice King presentándome a la mujer.

– No pude ver sus juegos, pero es como una leyenda en el distrito y casi nunca se ve por aquí –. Digo casi instantáneamente.

– Gracias por la introducción pero creo que ya estamos tarde y quiero enseñarte a usar los Sai, no sé si sepas que son pero me parece que debes aprender a usarlas dado que Kingston me dijo que ya eres buena con los cuchillos –. Dice apurada.

– Pero no creo que sea una buena idea, dado que no voy a presentarme voluntaria –. Digo rápidamente porque la mujer me asusta con su ojos azules casi como un tempano de hielo.

– De eso te quiero hablar pequeña –. Esta vez es King quien habla con tono de preocupación – Katrina no se ve mucho por el distrito porque ella siempre está en el capitolio, por ser vencedora tiene algunos compromisos por allá, y acudiendo a uno de ellos… –. Se detiene pensando cómo decir lo que viene.

– Es simple niña, tú vas a ser la tributo de este distrito para estos juegos, uno de los grandes del capitolio dijo que en esta entrega ya habían dos tributos seguros, una era la del doce que no saben quién es dado que solo lo sabe el presidente y la gemela de la anterior tributo del seis que eres tu –. Dice fríamente Katrina.

Mi mente comienza a dar vueltas y me siento un poco mareada pero sé que debo ser fuerte por todo lo que me viene.

– ¿Pero cómo pueden hacer eso? – Digo casi desmayada.

– Por lo poco que sabemos tiene que ver con una oferta rechazada por tu familia –. Dice King.

Rápidamente comienzo a revisar todo lo que paso en este último año y recuerdo la vez de los hombres en mi casa y cambio mi expresión de preocupación por la de decidida.

– Esta bien, comencemos –. Digo mirando fijamente a Katrina.

Después de un rato veo que no es tan difícil manejar los Sai dado que son como cuchillos pero tienen esas dos protecciones laterales que los hacen cómodos de manejar, y también me enseño a desviar los cuchillos ya que piensa que es muy buena técnica en la arena.

– Eres muy buena y aprendes rápido –. Dice Katrina asombrada después de desviar un cuchillo que iba directo a mi pecho.

– Creo que si no lo hubiese desviado en este momento ya no sería ni futura tributo ni buena en nada –. Dice King un tanto irónico.

– Todo se aprende más rápido con un poco de presión querido Kingston –. Dice ella a la defensiva – ¿No crees querida? –. Dice mirándome ahora.

– Creo que si –. Digo con el corazón en la boca por los nervios que todavía tengo de ver el cuchillo que recién iba a mí.

– Debes tener en cuenta que los Sai no son solo para atacar, son para la defensa también, son tan fuertes como una espada y con un largo alcance como los cuchillos y las flechas –. Dice Katrina acercándose a mí.

– Pero casi nunca los colocan en la arena –. Digo cansada.

– Por supuesto que si niña, en la cornucopia hay toda arma imaginable –. Dicen los dos al unísono y luego se ven y ríen como nunca había visto sonreír a alguien.

– Por ultimo querida –. Dice King serio – La mentora este año va a ser Katrina, por eso te la presenté y como somos los únicos dos Vencedores de este distrito nos conocemos y queremos que ganes, no solo por lo que le paso a tu hermana sino por lo que te quieren hacer a ti también –.

Solo asiento y veo a Katrina un poco cansada que me mira – Con mi ayuda los tributos de este año brillaran como nunca –. Dice decidida.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? Simplemente no me imagino a los vigilantes y a los hombres de los altos cargos del capitolio diciéndole lo que pasara en los juegos a los mentores.

– Ya es hora de arreglarte para la cosecha –. Me dice Katrina indicándome que entre a su casa.

Al entrar veo lo bella que es la casa por dentro, tiene todo tipo de cosas entre tecnológicas y del hogar pero a leguas se ve que no han sido muy usadas y ya sé porque.

Luego de bañarme con casi todas las esencias que había en la ducha salgo y me siento muy suave, toco un botón que dice secado y sale una cosa de arriba que hace que mi cuerpo y cabello queden secos rápidamente. Doy gracias a quien se le ocurrió este gran aparato porque mi cabello siempre ha sido rebelde solo que antes lo mantenía más corto para no tener que luchar tanto con él pero después de lo de mi hermana deje que creciera, lo bueno de estar en la casa de Katrina es que todo debe ser lo mejor para el aseo personal.

Salgo del baño con una toalla que me cubre el cuerpo y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello rojo es casi liso gracias a la máquina y toda mi piel se ve hermosa.

– Veo que conociste el secador –. Dice mi anfitriona desde el armario, yo solo sonrió con pena.

Veo que saca un vestido verde esmeralda con cristales por todo lo que se ve, me lo coloca y toma mi cabello y lo recoge con una cinta del mismo color del vestido para luego colocarme unas zapatillas bajas.

Luego de terminar me coloca un prendedor de flor a un lado y me indica que es hora de irnos.

Al salir veo a King esperando pero no comprendo porque tanto apuro si todavía falta un poco para la cosecha.

– Te preguntaras porque estamos tan apurados –. Dice King – Como te dije antes Katrina es la mentora de este año y ella tiene que estar en la plaza central antes que todos, nosotros pasaremos por tu casa para que te despidas de tus padres –.

Veo como Katrina se monta en un pequeño auto y se va no sin antes guiñarme el ojo, quedo sintiéndome un poco tonta con esta ropa que tengo puesta.

– Vamos a tu casa para que te despidas de tus padres –. Dice King adelantándose.

Es rápido el camino a mi casa y sé que tendré que despedirme de mi mama solamente porque mi padre ya casi ni viene. Al entrar veo a mi madre comiendo y cuando levanta la cara se ve ese brillo que sus ojos habían perdido. Luego de un abrazo largo que nos dimos y decirle que todo va a estar bien salgo de la casa camino a la cosecha.

Estoy ida todo el camino como si estuviera encerrada en mi mente y no pudiera articular ninguna palabra.

– ¿Dejaras que te llamen o te harás voluntaria?

– Me hare voluntaria –. Digo sin pensarlo.

Luego de pasar por el chequeo y despedirme de lejos de King entro al grupo de las chicas de dieciséis para esperar a que hablen todo lo de siempre, veo a Katrina con gesto neutro sentada al lado de Riley el acompañante que tiene en duda a todo el distrito sobre su sexualidad, es muy raro y no sabemos si es un hombre que parece mujer o una mujer que parece hombre.

Pienso vagamente en donde estaba el año pasado en este momento solo preocupada por mi hermana y ahora yo voy a presentarme voluntaria solo para que el capitolio vea que no tiene tanto poder sobre mi como cree.

– Las Damas primero –. Dice Riley y dejo de pensar y comienzo a actuar.

– ¡SOY VOLUNTARIA! –. Grito y todos voltean a verme.

Camino y le quito el micrófono a Riley de las manos y digo – Ashlyn Wiggle y tengo 16 años – con una sonrisa en el rostro como si fuese una de las chicas de los tributos profesionales.

– Alguien está muy entusiasmada con ir a los juegos, pero espera un momento –. Se detiene un momento como confundido ¿o será confundida? – Yo he visto tu cara antes pero puedo jurar que no ganaste –.

¿Cómo se atreve? Siento como la rabia sube por mi cuerpo y me abalanzo sobre él y le arranco su peluca y ta-ta-ta-tan tiene el cabello rapado lo que hace pensar que es un hombre, segundos después unos agentes de la paz me sujetan y me llevan a el edificio que esta atrás, me imagino que todo deberá seguir y yo tendré que esperar a conocer a mi compañero cuando subamos al tren. Nunca había pensado en hacer algo así pero dado que lo más probable es que muera en la arena, no importa si me doy a conocer a lo grande desde ahora.

* * *

**Mark Larium-15 años POV**

Otro miserable día de esta miserable vida que llevo, no puedo creer como es que hay personas que tienen dinero y todo le sonríe, tanto en la salud y en el amor. No me importa nada el amor pero si tuviera dinero todo sería diferente, desde el momento que nací he sido despreciado por mis padres y es que no fui buscado, todo el tiempo me lo recuerdan.

Soy hijo único por lo menos, porque no quiero imaginarme a otra pobre criatura pasando lo que yo pase todos estos años desde que mi cabeza guarda recuerdos, lo peor no es eso, sino que me obligan a hacer lo que quieren.

Llego al instituto del distrito y veo a todos esos otros chicos que viven con una sonrisa en su cara y me provoca es golpearlos para que la quiten pero sé que si lo llego a hacer me golpearían hasta quedar inconsciente o muerto. Aunque no sería una idea mala ya que peor que esta vida que llevo no hay nada porque ni siquiera los chicos que van a los Juegos del Hambre la pasan tan mal como yo.

Acepto que es una locura pensar que esos chicos que van al capitolio la pasan bien, pero es la verdad porque ellos se van en el lujoso tren hasta el capitolio y ponerse lindos trajes y comer la mejor comida de todo Panem, entrevistarse con Chiffon que es una de las mujeres más hermosas que se han visto. Si hasta ahí llega todo lo bueno porque luego van a una arena a sobrevivir, pero si llegas a tener suerte aprenderás de algo o los vigilantes soltaran algo donde el más débil puede quedar victorioso.

Todavía recuerdo los juegos donde una chica pequeña casi indefensa gano por su habilidad para nadar cuando los vigilantes inundaron la arena, bueno sé que no tendría oportunidad en ese momento ya que no sé nadar, y menos estando en este distrito.

– Hola Mark ¿todo tan oscuro como siempre lo ves? –. Dice Dinex que va llegando.

Ella es la chica que me comprende y me sabe llevar, diría una de las que no odio.

– Sabes que siempre veo como son en realidad –. Digo serio.

– Siempre le ves todo lo malo a las cosas, hasta a sacar buenas notas –. Dice bromeando.

– A lo único que no le veo el lado malo es a tu amistad –. Digo sonriéndole.

– Wao, primera vez que dices algo bueno –.

– Eres mi amiga y creo que de vez en cuando puedo decirte algo bueno ¿No crees? –. Digo tratando de mantener una sonrisa en la cara – Pero no exijas que lo haga siempre –.

– No lo exigiré, lo prometo –. Dice ella sonriéndome como siempre. – Debo contarte algo –.

– Dime, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea –. Y le doy una palmadita en la espalda.

– Doyner me pidió que fuera su novia –. Dice con gesto de preocupación.

Cambio mi semblante y comienzo a sentir rabia dentro de mí pero no entiendo porque.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –.

– Que lo voy a pensar –. Dice ella mirándome dulcemente.

– ¿Y porque lo vas a pensar? Siempre has querido enamorarte –. Digo serio.

– ¿Por qué nunca te has dado cuenta? Soy la única chica que se te acerca y que te habla, ¿eso no te dice nada? Siempre estas es pendiente de todo lo malo –. Dice subiendo un poco el tono.

– Cálmate un poco, creo que soy un poco realista –. Digo tratando de calmarla.

– Siempre con tus tonterías de lo realista que eres y que la vida que se te dio es mala y blah, blah, blah, debes entender que el mundo no gira en torno a ti –. Dice ella.

– ¿A qué viene todo esto? –. Digo confundido.

– A QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI –. Dice fuertemente, lo que causa que todos volteen a vernos.

– ¿Todo este drama para decir eso? –. Digo casi instantáneamente.

Ella me observa con lágrimas en los ojos y toma sus cosas y se va corriendo llorando. Todos se me quedan viendo con cara de que quieren matarme, solo agarro mis cosas y me voy.

Camino por el distrito a casa, es lejos pero hoy necesito pensar en lo que paso. – _¿Cómo hace eso delante de todos nuestros compañeros?_ – Pienso para mis adentros.

–_Seremos la burla de todos _–. Pero luego se me viene otro pensamiento – _Ya soy la burla de todos, esto solo lo empeorara _–.

Me siento en una roca a unos cuantos metros de mi casa y veo unas ardillas que pasan jugando – _Si todo fuera tan fácil como ir corriendo a todas partes sin ninguna preocupación _–.

Llego a mi hogar, bueno si es que se le puede decir así porque un hogar es donde un grupo de personas que se quieren conviven día a día, pero en esta casa nadie se quiere.

Entro a mi habitación sin que nadie me vea y me acuesto a dormir, camine mucho hoy y estoy cansado.

Al levantarme recuerdo que hoy no hay instituto por el gran acontecimiento que va a suceder, hoy es la cosecha donde seleccionaran a los dos chicos que van a ir a Los juegos a matarse hasta que quede uno que llenaran de riquezas para hacerle saber a las personas de los distritos que el Capitolio tiene todo el poder sobre ellos. Esto es todos los años y siempre he quedado anonadado cuando no dicen mi nombre, desde los doce he esperado a que salga de la urna donde están los nombres de los chicos.

Hasta el año pasado estaba en el rango de elegibilidad pero por suerte no salí seleccionado para ir. Este año es mi tercera vez en la cosecha y no me extrañaría que mi nombre saliera ya que todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mí.

Ya ni amiga tengo, a estas alturas ya debe estar con su novio y debe odiarme por lo que paso ayer en el instituto pero ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo así que no me afecta tanto. Creo que si salgo seleccionado ni me extrañara y tampoco se acordara de mí cuando me maten.

No creo que a mis padres les importe si no llego a la hora a la cosecha y vengan los agentes de la paz a buscarme y llevarme a golpes. Veo la hora y sé que todavía tengo tiempo, siempre duermo mucho por lo solo tengo el tiempo suficiente para arreglarme para llevar a la hora justa a la cosecha.

Luego de la ducha salgo y tomo el pantalón negro con la camisa gris y me los coloco, a pesar de que mis padres no me quieren mucho que se diga saben que hay que ir presentable a la cosecha y me han comprado algunas prendas de ropa para asistir a esta.

Después de vestirme veo mi reflejo, el chico con los ojos verdes y piel canela claro no se parece a lo que siempre soy, me giro de perfil y veo la perforación que me hizo Dinex el día de las locuras en su casa, por suerte a el hombre del capitolio que acompaña a los tributos se le callo uno y ella lo obtuvo para mí porque no me imagino mi oreja con un hueco sin nada con que taparlo.

Salgo de mi habitación y veo a mi madre sentada viendo sus uñas – Veo que si piensas ir a la cosecha –. Dice con brusquedad.

– Por supuesto que sí, ¿O querías ver como a tu hijo se lo llevaban esposado a la cosecha porque su madre desnaturalizada no lo levanto? –. Digo tratando de herirla y salgo para dejarla hablando sola.

El camino es largo y veo como ya todos caminan a la plaza central del distrito, cuando voy pasando por la aldea de los vencedores observo como sale un pequeño automóvil con una mujer dentro de este mismo y me imagino que debe ser la única vencedora viva del distrito, Katrina Valstein. Creo que podría decirse que es la única profesional que ha tenido el distrito seis, no sé cómo gano ni tampoco como es que era profesional pero si no lo sé creo que es mejor para mí.

Cuando la veo ella me devuelve la mirada y le guiña el ojo, espero que eso no signifique nada malo.

Llego a la plaza y me formo en la fila para el chequeo, luego al llegar a donde está el hombre digo.

– Mark Larium –. Y me indican que puedo ir a la sección de los chicos de quince.

Paso por todos los chicos presentes mientras busco donde ubicarme ya que no dejan espacio para mí, camino un poco más y comienzo a desesperarme hasta que veo un hueco donde puedo entrar, pero al tratar de hacerlo un chico más grande se atraviesa para no darme paso.

– Permiso – Digo con un tono suave para que no se mal-interprete.

– No hay espacio para ti aquí –. Dice con tono brusco.

Lo empujo y me coloco en el lugar que había visto y solo espero a que me diga algo o me golpee por lo grande que se ve a mi lado.

– Buenos días distrito seis –. Y todos nos volteamos a ver al alcalde Bühlman que ya comenzó con su discurso de los días oscuros donde los distritos se rebelaron contra quien le tendió la mano y mil cosas más que ya todo el mundo sabe y no le importa para nada, luego la parte que le añadieron de la tributo vencedora de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos llamada Katniss Everdeen se convirtió en una rebelde que lidero una rebelión contra el gobierno del presidente de ese entonces para parar los juegos del hambre pero que luego el capitolio surgió de las cenizas y solo desterró a la chica con su esposo.

Luego el alcalde le da la bienvenida a Riley el hombre acompañante de los tributos, sin importar lo que los demás digan debo decir que dudo de si es hombre o mujer. Tiene un traje blanco y una peluca alta azul, simplemente da miedo a mi criterio.

– Buenos días chicos del distrito seis, espero ya estén preparados para conocer a los valientes que iran a representarlos en los Ciento Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del hambre –. Dice pero nadie hace ni dice nada.

– Las damas primero –. Dice acercándose a la urna.

– ¡SOY VOLUNTARIA! –. Escucho un grito que viene de la sección de las chicas de dieciséis.

Luego sale una chica de cabello rojo recogido y vestido verde, muy hermosa y se ve segura. Cuando llega le quita el micrófono a Riley de las manos y dice – Ashlyn Wiggle y tengo 16 años –. Con una sonrisa un tanto fría.

– Alguien está muy entusiasmada con ir a los juegos, pero espera un momento –. Se detiene un momento – Yo he visto tu cara antes pero puedo jurar que no ganaste –. Dice extrañado.

Momentos después todo el distrito observa como la chica se lanza encima de Riley y le quita la peluca azul y la lanza al público dejando al descubierto su cabeza rapada, me imagino que ya todo el distrito sabrá que es un hombre que parece mujer. Luego de esto dos agentes de la paz sujetan a la chica y se la llevan al edificio de justicia.

Luego de que le devuelven la peluca a Riley dice – Debemos continuar –.

– Ahora los caballeros –. Se acerca a la urna de los caballeros – Mark Larium –.

Comienzo a temblar cuando escucho mi nombre, todos los chicos voltean a verme y salgo a donde está el hombre con la peluca chueca.

– Que apuesto caballero tenemos aquí, ¿Cuál es tu edad? –. Dice Riley.

– Te-Tengo quince años –. Digo difícilmente.

– Bueno señores por motivos de que la compañera de Mark no está en este momento con nosotros no habrá saludo de tributos –.

Nos volteamos y comenzamos a caminar al edificio de justicia donde me espera mi loca compañera.

* * *

**Hola Guapos, de verdad muchas gracias por su comprensión, se que no actualice la semana pasada pero es porque tuve inconvenientes que no dejaron que escribiera.**

**disculpen que no los nombre esta vez es que estoy algo apurado y todavía tengo que leer algunas actualizaciones de ustedes mismos xD**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dejan review y los que me leen y no lo hacen háganlo si? así se quienes me leen, esta semana quiero actualizar de nuevo para ver si no me atraso.  
**

**el blog estará actualizado como en una hora y podrán ver estos dos tributos.**

**Gracias a our inner fireflies por considerarme su amigo en FF de verdad es un alago que una escritora como tu me nombre en su perfil yo también te considero una amiga y gracias por responder mis mensajes cuando tengo dudas :)**

**Preguntas: **

**¿Como les parecieron estos dos tributos? **

**¿creen que tengan futuro en la arena?.**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Distrito 7: Lisher y Dominic

**Lisher Grass-17 POV**

– _Tu nombre es Lisher Grass, vives en el distrito siete y eres hija de Herbert Grass y la fallecida vencedora del distrito Lis Bashe, tienes diecisiete años y casi vives sola después de la muerte de tu mama, no te sorprendas si papa no llega _– Leo lo que dice la hoja y me imagino que si en algún momento de mis ataques o recaídas con el morphilling podre saber quién soy, he visto lo que puede hacer esa droga en una persona.

Mi madre tenía acceso a ese tipo de cosas solo por ser vencedora de los juegos del hambre, era adicta a ese medicamento o droga que destruye a las personas por dentro, hasta en muchos casos pérdida de memoria y para que no me pase lo que a ella escribí la nota que llevare en mi bolsillo como si fuese lo más preciado que tengo, mi madre dos meses antes de morir no recordaba a ninguna de las personas que estábamos a su alrededor.

Sé que una chica de solo diecisiete años no debería de ser adicta a eso pero no puedo evitar refugiarme en los brazos de esa droga, mi madre sufrió lo mismo pero la entiendo porque lo hacía para olvidarse de todo lo que vivía y vivió en su pasado por culpa del capitolio y sus estúpidos juegos.

¿Si tanto le gustan sus juegos porque no simplemente entran a jugar ellos? Los distritos han pagado lo que nuestros ancestros hicieron hace más de 176 años, a mi parecer los ciudadanos del capitolio son unos bizarros porque a las personas normales no les gusta ver a chicos entre doce y dieciocho años matándose entre sí para que haya un ganador a quien vitorear luego y quede de por vida atado al capitolio y sus exigencias.

Mi madre gano los 152 juegos a la edad de 14 años y siempre decía que gano por pura suerte porque nunca había entrenado para luchar o sobrevivir, hizo lo que pudo para llegar a los últimos ocho y mato con sus propias manos a dos de los tributos, luego solo dejó que se mataran para poder ganar. Aunque con los últimos dos tuvo problemas ya que eran aliados solo para matarla a ella, pero no contaban con que los vigilantes le tendrían sus peores miedos para matarlos y dar un buen show lo que para mi madre fue ventaja ya que ella estaba viviendo sus propios miedos asistiendo a los juegos.

Después de todo eso mi madre trato de olvidar pero el capitolio no dejó que lo hiciera ya que cada año iba como mentora a ver como dos nuevos chicos del distrito murieran, eso la empujo a ese vacío de la droga para olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Todavía creo que es un milagro que encontrara a mi padre y se casaran, pero lo peor para ella fue pasar nueve meses sin ningún tipo de droga por mí, papá dice que soy una especie de milagro que llego a sus vidas para darle un nuevo giro.

Mi madre seguía con su adicción pero solo lo hacía poco o cuando estaba realmente mal, el capitolio le prohibió drogarse en exceso ya que era una de las pocas vencedoras vivas de este distrito, aunque 6 meses antes de los juegos murió, pero el año pasado el distrito vio ganar a Ellery Valor quien ahora es nuestro vecino en la aldea de los Vencedores, a pesar de que mi madre murió el capitolio decidió dejarnos vivir aquí puesto que no hay muchos vencedores y según ellos mi madre fue muy buena servidora a sus causas.

Pienso que después de ver tu lado malvado en esa arena y matar a personas inocentes que solo quieren vivir una vida normal, te toca ver a las familias de las personas que mataste en el Tour de la victoria y después vivir como el capitolio quiera, no es que luego te dejan en paz para vivir tu vida es que te la manejan a su antojo.

Recuero que papa no está en la casa como siempre y solo preparo mi desayuno para no tener ansiedad que me pueda llevar a la droga, hoy es el día de la cosecha y no creo que sea buena idea ir y hacer algún tipo de ridiculez porque no se sabe si me da por presentarme voluntaria o algo peor. Preparo un par de panes que compre ayer y tomo leche.

No me preocupo mucho por la hora porque vivo cerca del palacio de justicia, es como si no quisieran que sus vencedores llegaran tarde a sus cosechas y por eso la aldea queda cerca. Recuerdo mi primera cosecha cuando mataron a la chica que se rehusó a ir, y casi me eligen a mí, si no hubiese sido por mi madre estuviera muerta en estos momentos ya que ella insistió en que eligieran a la nueva chica por las papeletas y no la que estaba al lado de la que se rehusó.

Mi vida ha sido muy normal, no he tenido carencias y tampoco he sido muy conocida, solo una chica normal que no sale mucho y solo tiene una amiga. Tomo mi reproductor que me regalo mi madre y salgo, en él hay música que me relaja, este aparato no lo tiene más nadie que yo en el distrito dado que se lo dieron a mi madre como otro regalo más y ella me lo dio a mí.

Llevo en un bolsillo una inyección que contiene la droga para usarla después de la cosecha, ya las ansias me están matando pero debo esperar a que termine el show que nos hacen presenciar todos los años para inyectarme y olvidar todo a mí alrededor. Para calmar un poco las ganas voy comiendo dulces, algo que ayuda pero que al poco tiempo mi cuerpo comienza a ignorar.

Veo a mi amiga Johanna llegar apurada como siempre con su cabello rojo corto un poco despeinado.

– ¿Que tal el día de hoy querida? –. Dice mientras agarra un poco de aire.

– Se puede decir que bien, mi papa no fue a casa por lo que no le debe importar mucho si salgo seleccionada –. Digo sin ánimos.

– Sabes que si le importas, es solo que necesita tiempo para asimilar lo de tu mama –. Dice mientras trata de arreglarse el cabello.

– Como sea, deja de arreglar tu cabello, ni con un milagro lograras aquietarlo –. Digo en broma aunque ambas sabemos que es así.

– Si claro, como el tuyo es lo me… Mira quien va ahí –. Dice señalando a un chico que va más adelante que nosotras y veo que es Dominic, en realidad yo no lo conozco pero Johanna me contó que hace un par de meses atrás me salvo de un tronco volador cuando en medio de una dosis de Morphilling me metí al área donde cortan los árboles.

– Espera a que pase por la asistencia y luego vamos ¿sí? –. Digo casi rogándole a Johanna.

– ¡NO! Deberías de ir y darle las gracias por haberte salvado ¿no crees? –. Su tono es casi una orden.

– ¿Y qué crees que le voy a decir? ¿Hola soy la chica que salvaste hace unos meses y te abofeteo porque estaba drogada, y ahora que estoy lucida es que me doy cuenta de que me hiciste un favor salvando mi vida? ¡Pues NO! Prefiero quedar como una malagradecida de por vida –. Digo molesta.

– Está bien, está bien, esperamos a que tu amiguito se forme y vamos nosotras –. Su rostro ahora muestra una derrota que no quería aceptar.

– Gracias Gordis de mi vida –. Digo casi saltando de la alegría.

– Dime gorda de nuevo y quedaras peor a lo que te esperaba con el tronco volador – Dice molesta.

– UPS perdón, no volveré a hacer ningún comentario acerca de tu contextura gruesa –. Digo casi en broma.

Esperamos a que Dominic acompañe a su hermana que va por primera vez a la cosecha, ya se formó y nos disponemos a entrar pero ahora mi amiga es la que quiere esperar – ¿Esperemos a que Valentina pase con su grupo de las malvadas del distrito si? –. Dice ella con miedo.

– ¿Por qué? – Digo casi instantáneamente – No me digas que se siguen burlando de ti Johanna – Digo con molestia.

– No es solo que quiero evitarlas –. Pero por su cara me demuestra que lo que pensé es lo que sucede.

Me lleno de rabia y comienzo a caminar hacia donde esta Valentina, cuando llego ya ella se detuvo a esperar a que le diga algo.

– Pero a quien tenemos aquí, la huérfana Adicta –. Dice sonriéndoles a sus otras dos amigas.

– ¿Crees que me ofendes? Para que sepas no me importa lo que opinas de mi, solo te digo que si vuelves a molestar a mi amiga no te quedaran dientes para volver a comer –.

– Huh, ¿se supone que es una amenaza para que deje de molestar a la vaca pelirroja? –. Dice desafiante.

En ese momento veo como mi puño le llega a la cara y le golpea la nariz, después de sentir un fuerte dolor en mi mano la retiro y veo como comienza a salir a chorros la sangre de la nariz de Valentina.

Luego le grito – Esto es un abreboca para lo que se te viene si la sigues molestando ¿entiendes? –. Pero ya estoy siendo casi arrastrada por Johanna.

Cuando estamos cerca de la mesa de la asistencia me suelta y comienza a reír – No sabía que tenias tan buen brazo – Dice en medio de risas.

– Ni yo tampoco, pero si se vuelve a meter contigo debes hacérmelo saber –. Digo un poco seria.

– Esta bien, solo que tú no estás cerca para ayudarme porque siempre ha pasado cuando tienes tus quiebres –. Dice con tono de disculpa.

– Entiendo, prometo ser más fuerte por ambas, para que no te moleste más –. Sonrío viendo a mi amiga con los ojos aguados.

Ella solo se seca las lágrimas y me sonríe para luego señalarme la mesa para ir a chequearnos.

– Antes de irnos, debes prometer que pase lo que pase hoy debes ser fuerte –. Le digo seria.

– ¿Pero porque eso ahora? –. Dice preocupada.

– Simplemente me cercioro que seas fuerte si sales tú o salgo yo en esa cosecha –. Digo para esconder un poco mi preocupación por ser la que valla a los juegos.

– Esta bien, juro solemnemente luchar por salir con vida si llego a salir seleccionada para a los juegos del hambre –. Dice aguantándose la risa.

– Es serio Johanna –. Replico mostrando molestia.

– Es serio Lisher –. Dice ella con cara de que está aguantando a que yo voltee para reír.

– Esta bien, yo también prometo hacer lo posible por salir con vida si llego a quedar seleccionada para ir a los juegos –. Digo seria.

Entramos luego del chequeo y vamos al grupo de las de diecisiete, cuando veo llega Valentina con cara de exasperación y sosteniéndose la nariz. Luego de verla le hago señas a Johanna para que voltee y luego de que la observa nos reímos hasta que llega el Alcalde y comienza con su discurso de los días oscuros y le da el paso a Roxanne que como todos los años tiene en todo su cuerpo brillos plateados y un vestido largo también plateado y para terminar con el atuendo plateado una peluca lisa de el mismo color.

– Antes de seleccionar a los afortunados que irán a los juegos, déjenme presentarles a nuestro Vencedor del año pasado y su nuevo mentor: Ellery Valor –. Luego vemos como sale el chico pelirrojo y le estrecha la mano al alcalde y abraza a Roxanne.

– Después de esto solo queda conocer a los afortunados que tienen la oportunidad de llegar a ser lo que es en estos momentos mí querido Ellery y como siempre las damas primero –. Dice emocionada pero a mí me parece sobreactuada solo porque eso de "mi querido" dado que si no hubiese ganado lo hubiese olvidado como a una peluca vieja.

– Lisher Grass –. Dice casi gritando.

Veo como mi amiga comienza a llorar y me abraza – Por favor sé fuerte y cumple tu promesa, yo estaré esperando a que mi mejor amiga vuelva –. Yo solo estoy como en una especie de trance donde no entiendo nada hasta que dos agentes de la paz se acercan y me toman de los brazos.

Cuando me sacan del grupo comienzo a sentir la necesidad de inyectarme y escapar de todo lo que está pasando, al llegar Roxanne me pregunta la edad y le respondo seca.

Espero a que se voltee a la urna de los caballeros y veo la oportunidad que esperaba, saco la inyección de mi bolsillo y me la coloco en un brazo para inmediatamente ver como todo se hace borroso y me siento en las nubes como tanto quería, lo único que espero es que si me van a matar antes de los juegos lo hagan mientras estoy bajo los efectos de la droga.

* * *

**Dominic Foster- 17 años POV**

Veo pasar a la chica de la que estoy enamorado, deseando con todas las fuerzas que tenga en mi cuerpo que algún día voltee a verme o que por lo menos mis miedos se vayan y pueda hablarle aunque sea por unos instantes.

Sé que es algo estúpido pero desde la primera vez que vi a Drucila me enamore por completo de ella, se que su mejor amiga es Valentina que es una de las chicas que se podría decir más malvada del distrito pero ella no me importa a pesar de que no se despega de ella muy seguido. Realmente parecen trillizas con su otra amiga Danexy, pero en los momentos como este que va sola son los que debería aprovechar para hablarle.

Mi peor miedo es que le hable y me haga quedar como un idiota o algo parecido, se por lo que han dicho muchos de mis compañeros que ellas son crueles, eso ha hecho que ni intente acércamele. Podría decir que no soy un muy buen chico ya que soy pobre y mi familia desde el más grande al más pequeño somos leñadores por ser este el oficio del distrito aunque mi sueño es ser comerciante, mis manos están heridas por la madera, uso guantes protectores pero dado que este no es un distrito muy bien pagado esta llenos de huecos.

Las ampollas que mis manos tienen pueden formar un par de guantes más, se que si le digo a papa que me compre unos nuevos se molestara porque dice que debo resistir como un hombre que soy pero debo admitir que el trabajo de la familia no es nada fácil, quisiera tener una de esas cremas o pomadas que tienen en el capitolio para curar este tipo de padecimientos.

– Termina de acercarte –. Dice Bonnie mi hermana de tan solo doce años quien sostiene una de las hachas con las que cortamos los troncos, ella es pequeña fuerte y rápida como una conejita.

– Sabes que no puedo –. Le digo casi molesto.

– Está bien, sé un bobo toda tu vida y que llegue otro y te la quite –. Dice mientras se voltea.

Estoy pensando en que decirle mientras se está acercando cuando siento un empujón por mi espalda y segundos después me encuentro tropezando torpemente con Drucila – ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –. Pregunta alterada mirando hacia abajo.

– Pe-Perdón –. Digo queriendo tomar un hacha y clavársela a quien me empujo.

– Pero si es un chico guapo, creo que te puedo perdonar si me llevas a comer un dulce después de la cosecha –. Cambia su tono de molestia a uno de delicadeza y coqueteo.

– Cu-Cualquier cosa por conseguir tus disculpas –. Digo rápidamente.

– Bueno, nos vemos después de la cosecha –. Dice sonriéndome y comenzando a caminar – Y si yo fuera tú, rogaría por no salir seleccionado –.

Luego de que se va me quedo viendo su cabello castaño moverse con el viento hasta que recuerdo que alguien me empujó, volteo y encuentro a mi pequeña diablilla sonriendo – Di que algo salió mal –. Dice con tono desafiante.

– Está bien, Gracias por eso –. Debo admitir que gracias a ella tengo otra oportunidad para conocer bien a Drucila.

– De nada, es bueno saber que ayudo a mi hermano el llorón –.

– ¡Ya! No abuses –. Le digo lanzándole una mirada llena de rabia.

Después de todo este día no ha sido tan malo como pensé que sería, de por sí con el solo hecho de que seleccionen a un chico que pueda conocer para llevárselo a el capitolio a morir es bastante malo.

Siempre los tributos sufren tanto en esos juegos que no entiendo cómo es que no solo lo hace una vez cada un cierto tiempo, ¿por qué mejor no se dedican a mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Panem? Ya hace bastante tiempo que ocurrió el levantamiento y por si fuera poco no ha habido revueltas o algo que indique que quieren rebelarse contra el Capitolio de nuevo.

Tomo el hacha y la lanzo con todas las fuerzas que puedo hacia el árbol que tengo a mi derecha para cerciorarme que casi le doy a la mano de mi padre, pero este no le presta mucha atención, tiene tantos años en este trabajo que no le importa si pierde un dedo o una mano con tal de retirarse de la tala de árboles.

Quito el hacha de donde cayó y comienzo a darle a la base de uno de los arboles que no son muy altos, estoy emocionado por ver que pasara después de la cosecha y al mismo tiempo cierto temor de que Drucila quiera hacerme alguna maldad pero todo en la vida es un riesgo y este lo tengo que correr.

Termino con el trabajo que se me ordeno temprano y ayudo a mi hermanita con el suyo – Mi pequeña salvavidas ¿cómo te va con el tronco? –.

– Ambos sabemos que el único salvavidas de este distrito eres tú y con respecto al tronco, he tenido más difíciles –. Cuando termina la última palabra el tronco cede y cae.

– Si lo dices por aquella chica del tronco que casi la mata fue pura casualidad, pero dejando eso de un lado veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces –.

– Por supuesto yo soy toda una Foster en sangre y huesos –. Veo en sus ojos ese furor de orgullo.

– Como sea, quieres acompañarme a casa y así te arreglas también para tu primera cosecha –. Cuando termino de mencionar la palabra "cosecha" el brillo y el furor se van de sus ojos y veo el miedo alojarse en ellos – Antes de que digas algo recuerda que hay muchas chicas más en este distrito y tu nombre va a entrar solo una vez así que no te preocupes –.

– Esta bien, ¿tu nombre está también varias veces cierto? –. Dice ahora más preocupada por mí que por ella misma.

– Si, esta cosecha estará 18 veces por todas las teselas que he pedido –. Recuerdo esa época en la que no teníamos nada que comer y los arboles no daban mucho y me toco pedir teselas.

Comenzamos a caminar a casa para vestirnos para la cosecha y veo a Valentina hablando con su otra amiga y me pregunto ¿dónde estará Drucila? Pero recuerdo como todos dicen lo cruel que es así que lo averiguare yo mismo cuando este de camino a la cosecha o después de ella.

Entro en la ducha y salgo rápidamente, sé que es un poco tarde y sumado a eso odio el agua fría por lo que no me molesta tanto el hecho de no tardar tanto bañándome.

Luego de salir entra Bonnie y sé que debo apurarla porque a ella le gusta mucho el agua, pero solo tomo mi camisa gris y mis pantalones de siempre, me coloco los zapatos y peino mi cabello hacia atrás como me enseño mi madre.

Veo que llega junto a mi padre y llegan corriendo y cambiándose para ir a la cosecha, veo que mi hermana ya salió del baño y sé que ya debe estar haciéndose más tarde.

Luego de estar todos listo salimos de casa y me adelanto con Bonnie ya que esta es su primera cosecha lo cual requiere que llegue un poco más temprano de lo que llegamos los que ya tenemos varias, nos despedimos de nuestros padres que están calmados como siempre y los dejamos atrás. Al llegar a la mesa de las chicas le indico a mi hermana que todo va a estar bien y la dejo que entre.

Paso por el chequeo y entro al grupo de los chicos de diecisiete, veo que todavía es temprano por lo que no se ve el alcalde ni la acompañante de los tributos. Veo a mi hermana entre la gente y le sonrió para que se tranquiliza y veo que funciona. Al cabo de unos diez minutos llega el alcalde y comienza con su discurso de siempre por lo que solo veo a Bonnie.

Al terminar el discurso el Alcalde le da paso a Roxanne quien se ve mejor que el pasado año, ha cambiado su peluca a una lisa con brillos en la línea divisora pero el color es el mismo plateado como todo su vestuario – Antes de seleccionar a los afortunados que irán a los juegos, déjenme presentarles a nuestro Vencedor del año pasado y su nuevo mentor: Ellery Valor –. Luego de ver como sale el chico le estrecha la mano al alcalde y abraza a Roxanne, me imagino que una vez que un tributo se vuelve vencedor comienza a sentir cariño por su acompañante.

– Después de esto solo queda conocer a los afortunados que tienen la oportunidad de llegar a ser lo que es en estos momentos mí querido Ellery y como siempre las damas primero –. Dice emocionada y comienza a jugar con las papeletas, yo solo ruego que el nombre de mi hermana no salga.

– Lisher Grass –. Dice casi gritando.

No se ve ningún movimiento del lado de las chicas hasta que veo a Valentina hacerle señas a los agentes de la paz para indicarle donde está la chica que nombro Roxanne, después de entrar al grupo donde esta sacan a la chica que salve del tronco hace unos días. Se ve triste y retraída, camina hasta la acompañante y esta le pregunta – ¿Cuál es tu edad querida? –.

La chica le responde seca – diecisiete –.

– Bueno es el turno de los caballeros –. Dice ahora Roxanne.

Luego se voltea y camina a la urna de los chicos pero volteo a ver a Lisher que ahora está sacando algo de su bolsillo, sin que nadie lo note se lo inyecta en el brazo y cae todos la observan ahora, un agente de la paz se acerca y le toca el cuello y dice – No está muerta, la inyección que se aplico es Morphilling –.

El alcalde ordena que la lleven al edificio de justicia para esperar a que despierte pero por lo que he escuchado de esa droga pueden pasar hasta dos días sin despertar por lo que me imagino que la pobre se despertara de camino al capitolio.

– Bueno conozcamos al tributo masculino –. Dice ahora Roxanne con una papeleta en la mano – Y el chico es Dominic Foster –.

Veo a Bonnie que comenzó a llorar y le hago señas de que se quede tranquila, salgo del grupo y comienzo a caminar hacia la tarima donde está la mujer vestida de plateado. Al llegar veo a Drucila primero que a nadie y me dice algo con los labios que no logro descifrar.

– ¿Cuál es tu edad querido? –. Dice mi acompañante.

– Diecisiete –. Digo instantáneamente.

– Bueno querido dado que tu compañera no está solo despídete con un saludo y partamos para la despedida de tus padres –.

Alzo la mano y me volteo para irme con Roxanne a el edificio donde esta mi ahora compañera drogada e inconsciente lo que me indica que no es nada bueno porque no quiero hacer alianza con esa chica que es tan débil moralmente.

* * *

**Hola primero que nada disculpas por no actualizar pronto es que he tenido problemas y se me había hecho imposible siquiera escribir pero ya todo se soluciono y cada jueves tendrán un capitulo nuevo.**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme y la bienvenida a Rose Malfoy que comenzó a leerme ;) me alegro que este fic sea de tu agrado. **

**Pregunta:**

**¿Que opinas de Lisher?**

**¿Crees que Dominic cambie el concepto que ya lleva de Lisher?**

**¿Como crees que les valla en la Arena?**

**Me despido hasta un nuevo capitulo, cuídense y les mando abrazos electrónicos.  
**


	10. Distrito 8: Genova y Davor

**Genova Rabanne- 15 POV**

– ¡Genova! –. Escucho a mi madre gritar desde cerca y solo espero que entre a mi habitación porque eso me molesta y mucho.

– ¡Genova! – Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que no me equivoco ya que mi madre estaba parada a tan solo unos pasos de mi cama.

– ¡Mamá! Sabes que odio que entres a mi habitación y más si estoy dormida –. Digo reprochando lo que acaba de hacer.

– Te quedaste dormida –. Dice excusándose.

– Esa no es excusa para que invadas mi privacidad –. Digo manteniendo el mismo tono que use anteriormente.

– Ya el desayuno está listo y deseo desayunemos juntas –. Dice casi molesta.

– Está bien, bajo en unos minutos –. Digo derrotada por la molestia de mi madre. Casi siempre logra derrotarme cuando trato de pelear por cosas como estas.

Bueno realmente no me había quedado dormida, solo llevo horas bajo mis sábanas deseando que este día y todo el terror que acarrea fuera parte del pasado, que fuera mañana pero no, mi madre acaba de llamarme a la realidad, una que preferiría no vivir o solamente saltarme.

Quiero levantarme pero comienzo a sentir como si las sabanas me amarraran la cama y no pudiera hacerlo, cuando por fin logro levantarme veo mi almohada y vuelvo a poner mi cara en ella. Algo en mi subconsciente me dice que me levante para poder afrontar todo lo que viene con este día.

Por fin me separo completamente de la cama me digo – _No volverás a ver esa cama que te quiere mantener encerrada entre sus sabanas _–. Ahora lo que hago es ver mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello castaño ha crecido estos últimos meses, no le había prestado atención hasta ahora pero observo que casi llega a mi cintura.

Decido que si por alguna mala jugada de mi suerte voy a los juegos no quiero que mi cabello me complique las cosas por lo que tomo una tijera y lo corto hasta poco más abajo de los hombros; hace tiempo que perdí el fleco por lo que hoy decido cortarlo recto en mi frente un poco más debajo de mis cejas.

Además de pensar en las probabilidades que puedo tener en los juegos sé que el cabello corto me hace ver más bonita ya que siempre que lo corto recibo cumplidos de las personas que están a mí alrededor.

Me observo detenidamente y aprecio mi figura; no soy de las chicas más hermosas pero mi cabello castaño y piel clara hacen un efecto maravilloso, puede decirse que con el nuevo corte mi rostro adquiere hasta un poco de misterio.

Soy de estatura normal, llego a 1.65 centímetros como mucho, soy delgada pero mi cuerpo tiene ciertas curvas que muchas envidian, claro tampoco es que soy voluptuosa pero no tengo nada que envidiarle a ninguna chica del distrito.

Entro a la ducha para asearme y para que mi cabello seque con su nuevo corte y así se adapte a la nueva forma que le quiero dar, lo único que espero es que quiera mantenerse como deseo ya que siempre que lo corto este deja que el viento lo maneje a su placer algo que me molesta mucho.

Finalmente tomo el vestido azul claro que mamá me compró para esta cosecha, no es la gran cosa pero realmente es lindo, sencillo pero bonito, cubre hasta los hombros, ajustado arriba, con un cinturón plateado en la cintura que termina con el ajuste para darle una hermosa caída hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Acompaño el vestido con unas zapatillas de color plata, peino mi fleco recién cortado y enrollo un poco más mi cabello uso un poco de brillo en mis labios. Termino arreglando la falda del vestido y salgo para unirme a mi madre.

Mamá me espera con la mesa lista igual que cualquier otro día de cosecha, con la mi comida favorita preparada pero simplemente no le prestó mucha atención como siempre pasa en los días de cosecha por lo que siempre termino dando la comida a los más necesitados.

– Faltan solo unas más –. Dice mi madre compasiva.

– Unas en las cuales puede salir mí… –

– Ni lo digas, sabes q no soportaría perderte a ti también... por cierto me agrada tu cambio –. Dice para cambiar el tema pero sabe que es inútil y que mi preocupación estará intacta.

Decidí no discutirle como haría cualquier otro día, amo a mi madre pero somos tan diferentes que me es difícil no enfrentarla con cada cosa en la que no concordamos y realmente son muchas. Pero es obvio que nos necesitemos una a la otra, porque solo nos tenemos a nosotras; papá murió cuando yo era apenas una niña de 6 años y no recuerdo mucho de él solo sé que estaba enfermo y nuestros recursos no ayudaron a recuperarse, desde su muerte mamá se encarga de mantener nuestro hogar.

Ella trabaja como la secretaria del alcalde de nuestro distrito, su sueldo es lo suficiente para las dos por lo que nunca he tenido que tomar teselas; mi nombre solo se encuentra 2 veces en la urna pero eso no evita que mi nombre salga hoy o las 3 cosechas más que me quedan.

Este distritos se encarga de las telas por lo que la ropa es mucho más económica y podemos optar por tener alguna prenda nueva muy seguido, también ayuda que el alcalde le tomo cierto cariño a mi madre y a veces le pague más de lo que debe.

Terminamos el desayuno y salimos de la casa para unirnos con mi mejor amiga Katt y su madre. Katt y yo caminamos adelante mientras nuestras madres platican de su preocupación a nuestras espaldas.

Aunque tenemos idea de lo que hablaran, sabemos que los días de cosecha se deprimen mucho por la espera y la expectativa de quien será el elegido por el azar para ir a los juegos.

– Lindo corte –. Dice mi amiga alabando mi cabello.

– Gracias, como debes imaginar lo corte hoy –. Digo mientras toco las ondas que tiene mi cabello.

Pasa un tiempo sin decir algo y luego rompo el silencio – ¿Y Davor? –. Pregunto.

Davor es el hermano mayor de Katt, hoy es la última cosecha en la que participará, suertudo. No lo conozco bien pero como es el hermano de mi mejor amiga he escuchado mucho sobre él y es como si lo conociera bastante.

– Con su novia, ella está muy nerviosa por esta cosecha –. Dice inquiriendo un tono de preocupación.

– No debería, es el último año de ambos y después de hoy desaparecerá la angustia que apareció cuando cumplieron doce –. Digo recordando que tienen la misma edad.

– Pero su hermana menor acaba de cumplir doce y tú sabes cómo son las primeras cosechas de las chicas –. Por supuesto que lo sé y tiene derecho a estar así, para los últimos juegos que se efectuaron salió seleccionada la pequeña Kaya Hale para representar a este distrito pero tan solo tenía doce. La pobre chica no paso del baño de sangre, mi mama me dijo que la madre de la niña la había mantenido sobreprotegida y la pobre no sabía que eran los juegos del hambre y tampoco lo que conllevaba salir seleccionada para participar en ellos.

– ¡Oh! Entiendo –. Digo para evitar pensar en otra cosa que se quería venir a mí mente.

Al llegar a la plaza ambas nos despedimos de nuestras madres y nos colocamos en la fila.

– ¿Nombre? –. Le pregunta a mi amiga el agente de la paz.

– Kattlyn Castle –. Dice ella para que luego el hombre le indique a dónde dirigirse.

– Genova Rabanne –. Digo sin siquiera esperar a que el hombre me pregunte mi nombre.

Luego de que me indicara a donde ir me uno a mi amiga sin hablar más, en estos momentos es cuando realmente sabemos cómo actuar frente a la otra, ambas somos extrovertidas pero las cosechas nos aterran.

Antes de ir a la primera en la que mi nombre era elegible, llore toda la noche con mi madre aunque ella me aseguraba que no saldría y tuvo razón ya que en esa cosecha fue elegida la tercera de mi grupo, Sophie quien era otra gran amiga. Una que perdí en esa cosecha cuando nuestro nombre estaba solo una vez, ella murió en manos de un profesional después de sobrevivir al baño de sangre.

Me he perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no oí cuando inició el evento y ahora nuestra acompañante comienza con lo que debería ser el discurso del alcalde pero recuerdo que mi mama me dijo que no estará presente porque tiene otros deberes que atender.

La mujer que ahora recuerdo que se llama Layla lleva un vestido rosa en la parte de arriba pero cuando va bajando hasta las rodillas cambia a un tono azul pastel, sus tacones son rosados con brillos y en su cabeza lleva una peluca azul muy rizada. En su cuerpo tiene tatuajes entre rosados y azules de unos raros símbolos.

La mujer termina con el video y dice – Queridos habitantes del distrito ocho su querido alcalde no puede estar presente para la cosecha por asuntos un tanto urgentes así que discúlpenlo por ello, ahora me imagino que están emocionados por saber el nombre de los dos chicos que irán a los Ciento septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre así que no les hare más larga la espera y comencemos con la damas como todos los años –. Al terminar se acerca a la urna donde están los nombres de todas las chicas del distrito, toma una papeleta y la desdobla para dirigirse al micrófono.

– Genova Rabanne –. Al escuchar mi nombre siento que mi corazón se detiene, solo soy consciente de que mi amiga me mira con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

– Debes ir al frente Gen –. Dice ella con tristeza.

Camino hacia el escenario y solo pienso – _Respira Genova, respira no debes morir, no todavía _–.

Al llegar la mujer dice – Dime tu edad querida –.

A lo que respondo – Quince años –. Estoy casi petrificada y no sé qué hacer solo quiero bajar de aquí y esconderme bajo mis sabanas o simplemente despertarme de esta horrible pesadilla.

– Muy bien querida ahora vamos a conocer a tu compañero, ¿Estas emocionada? –. En mi cabeza las palabras van de un lado a otro y no sé qué decir por lo que solo asiento y esta se acerca a la urna de los chicos.

Mis pensamientos comienzan a unirse como es debido y enseguida pienso – _Esta mujer está loca, ¿Cómo voy a estar emocionada por saber quién será el desafortunado que va a ir a morir a los juegos conmigo? _–. Sé que es despreciable que antes de partir del distrito ya me este dando por muerta pero es lo único que se dentro de mí.

Los distritos principales siempre tienen tributos más preparados que son los que tienen más patrocinadores, son favoritos y siempre ganan, muy poco se ve ganar a los tributos de los distritos como este.

– Davor Castle –. Al escuchar el nombre abro los ojos como platos y veo a mi amiga Katt que ahora se desmaya y las demás chicas la ayudan.

Pobre de mi amiga, su hermano también va a los juegos y tan feliz que estaba porque este año salía del rango de elegibilidad y podía ser libre por fin.

Veo como sube el chico rubio y se coloca a mi lado – Dime tu edad jovencito –. Le dice Layla.

– Dieciocho –. Responde el chico serio y decidido.

– Un chico serio –. Dice ahora la mujer – Bueno chicos por favor salúdense que nos tenemos que ir –.

Nos damos la mano y comenzamos a caminar al edificio de justicia, creo que esta será la parte más difícil de todas porque no se qué le diré a mi madre, mucho menos a mi mejor amiga ahora que su hermano va conmigo a estos macabros juegos. Me preparo mentalmente para la despedida porque no creo volver a pisar el distrito una vez parta en ese tren al capitolio.

* * *

**Davor Castle-18 POV**

Estoy con Awdryn, la chica que amo y por la que daría cualquier cosa con tal de que este bien. Para estos días desde hace seis años siempre ha estado presente el miedo y el nerviosismo pero para mi novia este año todo se multiplica solo por su pequeña hermana que desde hoy comienza a ser elegible para los juegos.

– Todo saldrá bien Awdryn –. Digo tratando de conseguir lo imposible porque ella suele mantener sus pensamientos hasta que pase la cosecha.

– ¿Y si no sale bien? –. Dice ella con ese pesimismo que tanto me molesta.

– ¡No seas pesimista! Piensa en nosotros, ¿No nos hemos salvado ya varias cosechas? –.

– ¿Y si mi hermana no tiene la misma suerte? –. Sigue ella sin dejar su preocupación.

– Claro que la tendrá ella es tu hermana –. Digo para que recuerde que hemos sido afortunados en no salir seleccionados en estos pasados años.

– Yo... –. No dejo que termine lo que iba a decir y entonces le digo – ¡Te amo! –.

Sabía que solo con esa frase podía calmarla, me acerco a besar sus labios y después de hacerlo ella me mira y me sonríe, me despeina un poco el cabello y esconde su cabeza bajo la mía muy cerca de mi pecho, pongo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y nos quedamos acostados viviendo en nuestro mundo y olvidando todo lo demás.

Lo tengo todo decidido, esta noche después de la cosecha le propondré matrimonio. Muchos creerán que somos muy jóvenes pero yo estoy seguro que somos el uno para el otro. Awdryn y yo tenemos cuatro años juntos, los mejores cuatro años de mi vida; declarármele fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ella me acepto sin dudarlo.

Se volvió mi mejor amiga, mi novia y después de la cosecha será mi futura esposa, con la que voy a compartir todo lo que me reste de vida y estaremos el uno para el otro en las buenas y en las malas para todo.

La madre de Awdryn toca la puerta y nos avisa que se nos hace tarde. – ¡Vamos en un segundo! – Respondo para que no interrumpa el momento que estamos teniendo.

– Nos vemos en la plaza –. Dice la madre de Awdryn.

Mi hermosa novia me mira y me hace un gracioso puchero, como cuando me quiere hacer o pedir algo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –. Pregunto captando su intención.

– Estoy feliz a tu lado –. Dice ella con su hermosa sonrisa ahora amplia en su cara.

– Luego de la cosecha celebraremos y volveremos a estar así, acostados sin que nada nos perturbe.

– Eres un sol –. Dice Awdryn tomando mi mano.

– ¿Si?, pero no soy amarillo –. Digo bromeando.

– No… Pero eres mi blanquito hermoso –.

– ¿Deseas algo en especial? –. Pregunto sabiendo lo que viene después de esto.

– Idiota –. Dice levantándose.

Yo solo puedo reír, es gracioso como puede ser ella tan dulce y a mí no se me da responderle de esa manera.

Obviamente tengo mis momentos cursis pero no soy como Awdryn; soy muy seco y algo frío, mi madre siempre me dice "supongo que me quieres" porque es que jamás se lo digo, no expreso mis sentimientos, ni siquiera a mi novia.

Algunos de mis actos le dan a entender cuanto la quiero pero son contadas las veces que se lo digo, quizás por eso su efecto en ella.

– ¿Por que eres tan seco? –. Pregunta ahora un tanto molesta.

– No lo sé –. Respondo pero sigo riendo.

– Katt es tan dulce... – De nuevo antes de terminar la interrumpo – Que me causa nauseas –.

– Dave es en serio… Eres tan diferente a tu familia –.

– Lo sé, creo q el capitolio obligo a mi madre a criarme aunque no sea su hijo –. Digo secamente.

Y ahora rio con más ganas mientras q ella me fulmina con la mirada – ¿Como es q lo único que demuestra tu rostro es cuanta risa te da todo? –.

– ¿De qué hablas? –. Pregunto serio.

– A veces eres tan inexpresivo que me cuesta saber hasta en que piensas –. Y comienzo a ver a dónde quiere llegar.

– Veo por dónde vas y no quiero terminar molesto… Mejor vámonos –. Digo tomándola de la mano.

Ambos salimos de su habitación y luego de la casa. Awdryn quiere que yo sea un frasco de miel y cada vez que se pone con ese tipo de discusiones solo consigue hacerme enojar, no puede cambiarme y eso la hace enojar a veces.

Ella es tan dulce con todo el mundo y pretende que yo sea igual cuando realmente no es lo mío, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y nosotros somos la imagen de ello, mi novia es tan tierna que todo el mundo la adora y cuando digo "todo el mundo" es TODO EL MUNDO, hasta los agentes de la paz le sonríen mientras que yo… Bueno, yo soy una persona "ácida", así me dice mi madre, no soy de hablarle ni mucho menos sonreírle a todo el mundo porque prefiero que todos me odien a que me amen.

No soporto tener que tratar con mucha gente porque soy un solitario y con la única persona que puedo pasar mucho tiempo es con Awdryn, y por supuesto con mi hermana; Katt es mi consentida, cualquiera creería que por nuestra diferencia de edades nos llevamos mal pero no es así ya que mi hermana y yo hablamos cada noche de todo, ella me cuenta lo q hizo con Genova y yo le hablo de Awdryn.

Mi pequeña hermana es muy celosa y poco soporta pasar tiempo con Awdryn pero poco a poco hago que la quiera, Katt es el centro de mi familia, mamá y yo siempre terminamos hablando con ella porque aunque solo tiene quince años puede ser muy madura, solo la he visto llorando un par de veces, cuando papá murió y cuando se llevaron a una de sus amigas a los juegos, eso realmente la devastó y era de esperarse.

Mi pequeña solo tenía doce y era la primera cosecha para ella y sus dos amigas, desde que su nombre es elegible Katt tiene pesadillas con las cosechas por eso todas las noches antes de que se lleve una a cabo yo duermo con ella.

– ¡Dave! – Vuelve a despeinar mi cabello para llamar mi atención Awdryn.

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeo un par de veces para volver mientras arreglo mi cabello, a ella le encanta despeinarlo pero ese gesto a veces me desespera.

– ¿A dónde te fuiste? –. Pregunta mi novia.

Me mira y se ríe, supongo que en mi cara se muestra mi desespero.

– ¿Qué? –. Digo algo enojado ahora.

– Deja de peinarte y hacer gestos que te ves gracioso, mira allí está tu madre debes despedirte antes de entrar –. Dice señalando a mi madre.

– Ah, cierto, ya voy –. La abrazo fuerte y luego me encamino a encontrarme con mi madre.

– ¿Esta noche? –. Pregunta mama.

– ¡Esta noche! –. Le reitero.

Mi madre y Katt ya saben mis planes para esta noche, mi hermana no está muy feliz pero ambas me apoyan por lo que doy gracias.

– Te veo en un rato –. Le digo a mi mama.

– Esta bien hijo –. Abrazo a mi madre y luego me voy a la mesa de la asistencia.

Mientras espero puedo ver como el agente de la paz cambia su humor al ver a mi novia y esta le sonríe, yo solo volteo la mirada mientras espero mi turno en la fila.

– ¿Nombre? – Pregunta el hombre serio.

– Davor Castle – Digo con mi tono indiferente como siempre hago.

El malhumorado agente me indica hacía donde debo ir como si ya no lo supiera, acato sus ordenes e inmediatamente camino a mi lugar en el grupo de los de dieciocho que por cierto es el ultimo grupo. El año siguiente no habrá fila, estaré afuera junto a los que no deben preocuparse de dejar el distrito.

Al parecer Awdryn y yo llegamos algo tarde pues ya la acompañante esta ¿mostrando el video de los días oscuros? Hasta donde tengo entendido eso solo lo hace el alcalde, después de terminar dice – Queridos habitantes del distrito ocho su querido alcalde no puede estar presente para la cosecha por asuntos un tanto urgentes así que discúlpenlo por ello, ahora me imagino que están emocionados por saber el nombre de los dos chicos que irán a los Ciento septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre así que no les hare más larga la espera y comencemos con la damas como todos los años –. Después de eso va a la urna de las chicas.

– Genova Rabanne –. Me quedo atónito, no puedo creer que eso suceda. Bueno puede ser otra; no, no lo creo "Genova" no es un nombre común en este distrito. Veo nuevamente el grupo de mi hermana y veo como su amiga empieza a salir y comienzo a observar que camina como si le costara respirar.

Al subir la acompañante dice que le diga su edad pero ella realmente no parece estar allí, aunque ella responde – Quince años –.

La chica parece casi petrificada y no sé si respira o en cualquier momento la cara le cambiara de color.

– Muy bien querida ahora vamos a conocer a tu compañero, ¿Estas emocionada? –. Le pregunta la mujer del capitolio.

– _¿Qué clase de locuras dice esa mujer?_ –. Pienso para mis adentros, ahora recuerdo que fui yo quien seco las lágrimas de Katt cuando Sophie se marchó al capitolio, fui yo quien la abrazó cuando la chica murió y es a mí a quien le tocara decirle esta noche que "todo estará bien" aunque sé que no será así y también seré quien va a ver a mi madre consolar a la madre de Genova, quien ahora se quedará sola. Porque la pequeña que ahora se marcha al capitolio es lo único q le quedaba.

La chica no le responde a la pregunta de Layla y único que hace es asentir con la cabeza y la mujer se acerca a la urna de los caballeros y saca el nombre del desafortunado.

– Davor Castle –. Dice la mujer mirando a todos lados.

– ¿Davor? –. Dice alguien a mi lado.

– ¿Qué? –. Pregunto un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

Me doy cuenta que es Mathew, un compañero del colegio que ahora me mira inexpresivo, supongo mi respuesta le habrá asustado.

– Acaban de decir tu nombre –. Dice en voz baja.

No puedo creer tal cosa hasta que oigo a la acompañante – ¿Donde estas Davor Castle? –.

Empiezo a caminar para unirme a Genova y una vez a su lado puedo ver la cara de pánico que tiene mi hermana, la de tristeza de Awdryn y el terror que demuestra la de mi madre. Me doy cuenta que después de todo no seré yo quien consolará a mi hermana, ni que verá a mi madre consolar a la de Genova porque ahora las tres deberán consolarse entre sí, no realmente solas porque al dolor de las tres se le une el de mi hermosa novia que sería mi futura esposa hasta hace unos cinco minutos.

– Dime tu edad jovencito –. Me dice Layla fingiendo emoción.

– Dieciocho –. Respondo serio mientras comienzo a pensar en qué hacer para salir con vida de esto.

– Un chico serio –. Vuelve a hablar la mujer – Bueno chicos por favor salúdense que nos tenemos que ir –.

Me digo a mi mismo que no seré como esos chicos que se vuelven despiadados, ¡no! Yo trataré de no asesinar a muchos, solo los necesarios por mi supervivencia y la de Genova porque si por algo nos juntaron es para que yo proteja a la pequeña, no dejaré que ningún profesional la vea como su presa, yo la defenderé hasta donde me sea posible.

Tomo la mano de la pequeña y le sonrió pero ella está demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para devolverme la sonrisa pero yo ya tengo mi meta fija. Así me cueste la vida luchare para que ella salga viva de esa arena.

* * *

**Hola De nuevo guapines xD **

**Espero les guste el capitulo como a mi.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Cual de los dos te gusto mas?**

**¿Hasta donde crees que lleguen los chicos?**

**Espero actualizar de nuevo esta misma semana porque quiero terminar con las cosechas y todavía me faltan cuatro.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Distrito 9: Amy y Naim

**Este capitulo no es apto para personas Que discriminan, Sin mas que decir el Fic.**

* * *

**Amy Rogers- 16 POV**

Como ya es costumbre para mí días antes de la cosecha salgo con mi hermano para comprar la vestimenta que llevaremos puesta ese día, siempre que tenemos claro está. Mi padre en sus inicios fue un peón más en este distrito pero después de que trabajara arduamente logro posicionarse entre uno de los jefes de personal.

Mi mama se dedica a tratar de conseguir en lo que somos buenos mi hermano y yo, bueno en definitiva es algo muy difícil ya que los dos nacimos con odio al distrito. Yo soy muy hermosa como para vivir aquí y mi hermano tiene otra mentalidad en la que no entra el grano o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con eso.

Mama dice que hay muchos trabajos en los que podríamos sobresalir pero el solo hecho de nombrarlos me da como una leve punzada en el estomago.

A menos de que el trabajo que ella dice sea sentada en una silla dando órdenes no me interesa escuchar. Siempre me pregunto ¿porque nací en este miserable distrito? No somos favoritos del capitolio, los tributos que mandan a los juegos nunca resaltan y mucho menos ganan por lo que es uno de los más pobres de Panem.

Por lo menos mis padres son complacientes en lo que opinamos y dado que todavía somos unos adolescentes nos comprenden. Tengo uno que otro amigo pero nada del otro mundo por lo que siempre estoy en casa hablando con mi hermano Less, él es uno de los chicos más inteligentes que conozco, creo que un día lograra lo que quiere y saldrá de este distrito para ser feliz, lo realmente importante es que cuando lo haga yo estaré a su lado para apoyarlo e incluso irme con él.

Mi hermano es blanco, rubio y con ojos azules por lo que todo el mundo lo mira de un modo un tanto extraño y como no trabaja parece hijo del alcalde pero dado que este último no tiene ni esposa salen de ese modo de pensar.

Selecciono una linda blusa morada que veo y una licra negra, siempre juego con los colores que uso para terminar con una mezcla que siempre es alabada por todos, tengo el cabello por encima de mis hombros porque largo me molesta y el clima del distrito no es que ayude mucho.

Veo que entra Bruno por la entrada del lugar y comienza a acercarse a mí. Bruno es el hijo del vigilante en jefe del distrito, es más alto que yo dado que mido solo 1.50 y puede decirse que todos en el distrito lo son, tiene los ojos oscuros y es muy varonil por lo que todas las chicas del distrito babean por él, pero ¿adivinen por quien babea él? Si pensaron que lo hacía por mí lamento sacarlos de su error, nadie en el distrito exceptuándonos a mi hermano y a mi saben sus gustos y preferencias pero nunca nos ha dicho cual es la persona que le gusta.

Si es lo que están pensando ahora, el gran Bruno hijo de Brus el vigilante en jefe es gay, no lo discrimino por eso porque gracias a él tengo un armario lleno de ropa que me regala por "guardar" su pequeño secreto, pero no es lo que me preocupa. Bruno ha comenzado a acercarse mucho a mi hermano y a mí, algo que me hace sospechar de sus intensiones pero conozco a Less y se sus gustos así que por ese lado no me preocupo tanto y yo no creo estar en el grupo de gustos de Bruno.

– Hola chicos –. Dice Bruno cuando llega.

– Hola –. Respondemos al unisonó mi hermano y yo.

– ¿Hoy están conectado mentalmente? –. Dice bromeando.

– No, es solo el síndrome de mentes conectadas –. Es ahora mi hermano el que habló y termina la frase entrejuntando sus ojos.

– Cierra tu boca Less –. Digo mientras comienzo a planear la estrategia para llevarme otro par de prendas de la tienda.

– ¿Compras pre cosecha? –. Pregunta Bruno señalando la blusa que tengo en mis manos.

– Si, pero es horrible porque hay varias cosas que me gustan pero mis papas dijeron que solo llevásemos un solo cambio –. Digo poniendo en práctica mi estrategia.

– ¿Pero para que esta su amigo Bruno? Simplemente tomen lo que quieran llevar y que lo carguen a la cuenta de mi padre –. Dice mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

– No es necesario Bruno –. Dice mi hermano con mirada melancólica.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Si él quiere hacerles un favor a sus amigos yo no me negare –. Digo imaginando todo lo que llevare ahora.

Corro a la parte donde está la ropa de damas y dejo a ese par hablando. Tomo una franelilla fucsia y una verde, un collar de corazón y una diadema que estaba escondida entre la ropa.

– Listo –. Digo feliz cuando llego a donde están los dos chicos hablando.

– ¿Todo eso? –. Dice mi hermano asombrado.

– No es nada –. Dice ahora Bruno.

– ¿Nada? ¿Quien en este distrito puede darse el lujo de comprar una diadema que parece traída del distrito uno? –. Dice molesto mi hermano

– Alguien que tiene un muy buen gusto y un amigo que está dispuesto a pagar por ello –. Dice Bruno mirando a mi hermano.

– ¿Sabes qué Amy? Haz lo que quieras, pero espero que no te arrepientas por eso después –. Veo a mi hermano como nunca lo había visto, tira la ropa que tenía en las manos y sale de la tienda.

– ¡Estás loco! –. Le grito mientras sale. – ¿Qué le pasa? –. Formulo ahora al aire.

– ¿Envidia? –. Dice Bruno ahora.

– No lo creo siempre tiene lo mismo que yo, además dijiste que ambos eligiéramos –. Digo preocupada.

– Olvídalo y salgamos de aquí –. Dice él señalando la puerta de salida.

Me sacan la cuenta de lo que llevo y Bruno no deja que pague nada, solo le dice a la mujer que luego su padre pasara a pagar lo que llevamos.

Al salir de la tienda sigo pensando en la actitud que tomo Less antes de irse, nunca hace ese tipo de escándalos, más bien soy yo la que hace pucheros para conseguir que mis padres me compren lo que quiero.

Me despido del chico y camino a mi casa rogando encontrarme a mi hermano, se que todavía queda camino pero si el llega primero que yo estaré en graves problemas porque a mama no le gusta que ande sola por las calles del distrito y más porque mi arrogancia ha hecho que gane varias enemigas.

Termino de llegar a la casa y cuando estoy entrando por la puerta siento que alguien se me acerca corriendo por detrás, al voltear veo a Less sudado tomando una bocanada de aire.

– Sabes que si llegas sola estaremos en problemas lo dos –. Dice aun cansado.

– Lo sé, pero como te dio por desaparecer pensé que me tocaría oír a mama molesta –. Digo casi retándolo. – De igual forma sabes que no le prestó atención –. Digo finalmente y abro la puerta.

Después de entrar escuchamos a mama decir que deberíamos considerar trabajar en alguna de las plantas del distrito pero yo miro a Less y le guiño el ojo para luego decir – Yo no voy a trabajar en ninguna planta, yo iré a los juegos del hambre y ganare para así no tener que trabajar en mi vida –.

Después de decir eso hay un silencio sepulcral y luego veo a mama acercarse a mí y sentir cuando me golpea en la cara.

– Escúchame bien jovencita, vuelves a decir una estupidez tan grande como esa y te aseguro que me olvidare que eres mi hija, muchos pequeños han muerto por culpa de esos malditos juegos y tu bromeas con ellos, definitivamente no se qué clase de monstruo he criado –. Al escuchar todo lo que mama termino de decir siento como si me hubiera golpeado unas cien veces más y debo decir que duelen más esas palabras saliendo de su boca que la cachetada que me dio antes de eso.

– Pe-Perdón mama –. Quiero decir más pero siento como si mi poder de hablar hubiese desaparecido.

– Solo ve a tu habitación y piensa en lo que dijiste –. Dice con tono de decepción.

Miro a Less y me voy a mi habitación, siento como mis lagrimas caen de mis ojos y quiero desaparecer de aquí, solo quiero irme y jamás volver.

Me duermo con la ropa que tengo, solo despierto cuando veo a Less sentado frente a mi cama observándome – ¿Soy tan bella que hasta te deslumbro a ti también? –. Digo bromeando.

– ¿Como debería llamarte? ¿La mujer más hermosa del distrito? – Dice ahora el sonriendo.

– Simplemente cámbiale lo de mujer a chica, ¿recuerdas que soy una chiquilla todavía? –. Digo mientras comienzo a sentir como mi ánimo sube rápidamente.

Es imposible estar mal con mi hermano al lado, el siempre sabe que decir o hacer para hacerme sentir bien, es como mi sol particular, por el daría y haría cualquier cosa.

– Esta bien niña hermosa, pero deberías levantarte y arreglarte para la cosecha ¿no crees? –.

– ¿A cuantas horas estamos de la cosecha? –. Pregunto algo preocupada porque si mal no recuerdo ese tipo de golpes en la cara causan hinchazón y no quiero ir a la cosecha con media cara desfigurada por la cachetada que me dio mi madre ayer.

– ¿Horas? ¿Acaso estas mal? Solo falta una hora para la cosecha –. Dice el tranquilamente.

– ¿Una hora? –. Digo rápidamente – ¡Debes estar bromeando! –.

– ¿Tan duro te golpeo mama? –. Dice este riendo.

– ¡Sí! Ya sé qué hacer cuando quiera dormir toda la noche sin ningún problema –. Digo bromeando y levantándome rápidamente.

Dice algo más pero lo ignoro porque ya estoy en el baño viéndome en el espejo, lo bueno es que mi cara no tiene ningún desperfecto y esta impecable como siempre pero debo apresurarme.

Después de bañarme selecciono el atuendo de hoy y procedo a colocármelo, debo aceptar que el short que seleccione para hoy no me convence por lo que opto por usar un jean blanco que nunca me falla, me coloco la primera blusa que seleccioné ayer y termino de peinarme para salir.

Al salir de casa está de nuevo Bruno hablando con mi hermano algo que hace que mi instinto de protección nazca por lo que de llego y me coloco entre ellos.

– No me importa de lo que estén hablando, se mueven a irnos a la cosecha porque vi que mis papas ya se adelantaron –. Digo con indiferencia.

Como siempre que digo esa cosas me siguen, caminamos a la plaza central pero siento que hay algo que me están ocultando por lo que no me importa la reacción que vallan a tener digo – Bruno se que eres buen amigo pero necesito hablar con mi hermano a solas –.

Este entendió y se va por lo que comienzo a hablar a penas lo pierdo de vista – ¿Quieres decirme que ocurre aquí? –.

– No es nada Amy, tranquilízate –. Dice Less con la mirada perdida.

– Te conozco y sé que algo sucede –. Presiono ahora.

– Esta bien, si pasa algo pero no es momento de estas cosas, mejor cuando salgamos de la cosecha hablamos –. Termina y se adelanta.

Trato de alcanzarlo pero ahora comienza a correr, algo me dice que lo que está pasando no me va a gustar nada pero cuando llegamos a la plaza ni siquiera se despide y entra a la formación de los chicos de dieciocho. Yo solo entro y me chequeo para pasar al grupo de la chica de dieciséis.

Estoy pensando tantas cosas a la vez que no me di cuenta cuando el alcalde dio su discurso y la mujer del capitolio tomo ahora el micrófono – Sin más que decir Conozcamos a la tributo mujer –. Dice y se va a la urna de las chicas mientras el viento mueve su peluca verde limón que por cierto recuerdo haberle visto el año pasado.

– Amy Rogers –. Dice Alexandrine acomodándose la peluca.

Sigo pensando en que me va a decir mi hermano cuando esto termine hasta que una chica a mi lado me dice – ¿No eres tú? –. La miro extrañada hasta que recuerdo que soy Amy Rogers la nueva desafortunada que irá a los juegos del hambre.

Salgo del grupo con una sonrisa en mi cara como si me hubiese presentado voluntaria, no me importa que va a pasar cuando este en el capitolio pero sé que estos momentos son importantes para lo que me viene delante de los tributos de los otros distritos.

Cuando llego se cual es la pregunta que me hará Alexandrine por lo que tomo la delantera y le quito el micrófono para decir – Antes de que me preguntes la edad yo te la diré, tengo dieciséis –. Digo confiada.

– Bueno deberías ir a ver quién será mi compañero ¿no? –. Digo haciéndole señas con la mano para que continúe con la cosecha, ella parece extrañada pero va, toma el papel y se me acerca para extenderme la mano pidiéndome el micrófono, se lo entrego y dice – Gracias querida, el nombre del tributo caballero es Naim Cortez –.

Todos comienzan a verse y luego sale un chico del grupo de trece años llorando hasta que alguien grita – Soy voluntario –. Pero el niño se voltea y grita – ¡No es necesario! –. Por lo que el joven que ya comenzaba a salir del grupo de dieciocho vuelve a su lugar.

En ese momento me quedo mirando a mi hermano que está llorando, tengo tantas ganas de correr y decirle que todo estará bien pero ni yo misma se lo que me depara el futuro en estos juegos, lo más probable es que muera el primer día. El chico me extiende su mano y yo lo miro con desdén y digo – No me interesa conocerte enano –. Por lo que Alexandrine solo le toma la mano y comenzamos a caminar al edificio de justicia.

* * *

**Naim Cortez-13 POV**

Cosecha, cosecha y más cosecha, esa palabra entro a mi vida hace un año y desde que entro le tengo pavor a todo lo que viene con ella, tan solo imaginarme que podría ir al capitolio y tendría que mostrarme como la persona más feliz que puede haber en todo Panem me irrita.

Mis padres murieron cuando los agentes de la paz se dieron cuenta que robaban el grano para darnos de comer a mi hermano y a mí, su castigo fue ser azotados delante de todo el distrito. Ahora vivimos con mi abuela en una pequeña casa al sur del distrito.

No tenemos comodidades pero gracias a mi hermano mayor nos mantenemos, nunca ha querido decir en qué consiste su trabajo o como consigue el dinero y la comida que trae a casa pero no tenemos como cuestionar lo que hace para adquirirlas porque si no fuese por él estaríamos muertos del hambre o simplemente ya hubiésemos dejado de existir.

– Naim ven por favor –. Escucho a mi abuela llamarme desde adentro de la casa.

– En un momento abuelita –. Digo alertándola de que ya escuche.

Mi abuelita es la mejor cosa que nos ha podido pasar desde que nuestros padres murieron, ella dejo de trabajar desde que yo tengo once años, desde ese momento mi hermano se ha hecho cargo de nuestro sustento.

Entro y la veo con el último pan que hay, la búsqueda de comida estos días ha estado un tanto difícil porque todo se ha complicado ya que hay más vigilancia en todas partes, bueno eso es lo que ha dicho mi hermano.

– Toma hijo, cómelo tú porque necesitas más alimento para crecer fuerte –. Dice ofreciéndome el pan.

– No abuela, mejor lo comemos ambos –. Tomo el pan y lo hago dos partes iguales para luego entregarle una a la abuela.

Me sonríe y comemos el pan que quedaba, luego comienzo a pensar en cómo lo conseguirá mi hermano. Sé que no le gusta que le pregunte pero si pudiera ayudarlo podríamos tener un poco más de comida y tal vez más dinero.

Espero a que mi abuelita se duerma para salir a ver a mis amigos, ella de todos modos me deja salir pero solo quiero estar seguro de que estará bien hasta que llegue mi hermano, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde pero siempre salgo a esta hora a ver qué fruta puedo conseguir o si corro con suerte de encontrarme alguna moneda que se le haya caído a alguna persona.

Salgo después de ver que ni una bomba la podría levantar, eso sí tiene ella que puede haber hasta una revuelta a su lado y ella no se levanta porque tiene el sueño muy pesado. Me coloco las botas viejas con agujeros en los dedos pero como siempre hago como si ellos no estuvieran ahí, mi gorro para el frio y salgo.

Dado que siempre que salgo se me hace tarde para regresar a casa he tomado la medida de llevar algo para cubrirme del frio, en las tardes el calor es como si estuviera en una estufa pero en las noches es como si la naturaleza quisiera congelarte. Camino un poco hasta que diviso a mis amigos encima de una roca jugando con unas ramas como si estas fueran espadas u otras armas.

– Soy el chico del distrito dos y me especializo en matar con la espada –. Dice Adrian que es uno de los mayores, tiene catorce años tiene el cabello corto y oscuro, su piel es morena y sus ojos negros.

– Yo soy la chica del uno y te matare con mis cuchillos –. Dice Kitty que es casi como ver a una chica del distrito uno en realidad porque es blanca rubia con el cabello ondulado y sus ojos color café.

– Yo soy en presidente Orión y les ordeno que peleen hasta que muera uno de los dos que será nombrado Vencedor de los Juegos de este año –. Dice Raphi quien es el menos de todos los cuatro, tiene doce años y es blanco de cabello oscuro y ondulado.

Pienso en cuál sería la persona que podría aplastar a todos los antes nombrados pero no sé quien está por encima del Presidente por lo que entonces decido decir – Bueno yo seré el más grande patrocinador de los juegos así que demuéstrenme porque debería ayudarlos –. Termino con cara de orgullo como se muestran las personas del capitolio.

Mis amigos voltean a verme y luego sonríen para continuar con el juego, después de unos minutos nos aburrimos y decidimos comenzar a caminar para ver que conseguimos para llevar a nuestras casas, la mayoría de las veces soy el que se lleva la mayor parte por mi abuela a la cual aman mis tres amigos, es como si ella también fuese su abuela.

Caminamos como una hora sin encontrar nada, cada quien mira abajo a ver si por alguna casualidad encontramos algo, los pocos árboles que hay por aquí no tenían nada y pareciera que todo el mundo tiene bien sujetadas sus pertenencias. Unos minutos después escuchamos algo que es como un zumbido que se convierte en lamento después.

– ¿Q-Que es eso? –. Pregunta Kitty asustada.

– Eso es el monstruo del distrito –. Dice Adrian fingiendo tener miedo.

– Los monstruos no existen –. Digo para calmar a Kitty.

– Claro que existen, ¿o no han escuchado de la leyenda del Fungido? –. Dice ahora Raphi.

– Por supuesto que no –. Decimos los otros tres casi a la misma vez.

– La leyenda cuenta que Fungido era un hombre malhumorado y avaricioso que vivía por estos lados después de los primeros días oscuros, ese hombre era malvado con los niños y los secuestraba para matarlos y comer su carne porque el Capitolio no dejaba que entrara mucha comida al distrito, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía con los pequeños lo capturaron y le quitaron uno a uno sus dedos, el hombre antes de morir dijo que su espíritu siempre viviría en este distrito persiguiendo a los niños para hacerles daño –. Termina de decir Raphi y lo siento una contracción en todo mi cuerpo.

– _Es solo una leyenda Naim, es solo un cuento para asustarte _–. Digo para mis adentros.

Veo como Kitty ahora comienza a llorar y también a temblar por el miedo, estamos agachados detrás de tres arboles que tienen la suficientes ramas en la parte de abajo para darnos refugio de lo que sea que está afuera.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí e irnos a nuestras casas –. Digo después de analizar lo que está pasando.

– ¿Y si nos persigue y les hace daño a nuestras familias? –. Pregunta Kitty llorando.

– No creo que lo haga, solo tiene efecto cerca de su casa –. Dice Raphi.

– ¿Y donde es su casa? –. Pregunta ahora Adrian.

– ¿Recuerdan la casa abandonada que está cerca de aquí? Pues esa no es –. Dice Raphi.

– ¡RAPHI! –. Gritamos los tres.

– Está bien, si es esa la casa –. Dice derrotado.

– ¿Pero si han pasado casi ciento setenta y seis años de los primeros días oscuros, como es que todavía se mantiene esa casa en pie? –. Pregunto pensativo.

– No lo sé y tampoco me importa, yo solo me quiero ir a mi casa –. Dice Kitty secándose las lágrimas.

Comenzamos a salir poco a poco hasta que escuchamos el ruido más cerca de nosotros por lo que comenzamos a correr hasta que estamos cerca de nuestras casas, Kitty es la primera en llegar sana y salva a su casa, luego Raphi hasta que también llega a su casa Adrian y quedo caminando solo a unos pocos metros de casa donde espero estén mi abuela y mi hermano para poder calmar el miedo tan horrible que tengo en este momento.

Al llegar siento como mi cara se ilumina al ver a mis familiares sentados en la mesa sonriendo y comiendo unas fresas que me imagino que mi hermano pudo conseguir hoy.

– Siéntate Naim, tu hermano trajo muchas fresas para compartir –. Dice mi abuela contenta porque la fresas son su fruta favorita.

– P-por supuesto abuelita –. Digo rápidamente y me acerco para darle un abrazo y sentarme con ellos.

– ¿Como les fue hoy en su caminata? –. Pregunta mi hermano con ironía.

– Bien, tranquilizadora como siempre –. Digo recordando la horrible experiencia de hoy.

– Que bien hijo, ¿le mandaste saludos de mi parte a los chicos? –. Pregunta ahora mi abuelita.

– Si abuelita, ellos te mandan abrazos a ti –. Hago una pausa y luego digo – Ahora si me disculpan me iré a dormir porque la salida de hoy me dejo muy cansado –. Termino dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Me despido de mi abuelita con un beso y a mi hermano le dedico una mirada desafiante y de desprecio. Me acuesto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despierto y me siento cansado como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Me levanto y como unos panes cuando veo que mi hermano se levanta de su cama – ¿Hoy no vas a salir? –. Pregunto con indiferencia.

– No, ayer fue un día bueno y pude traer suficiente comida para unos días además de que tengo ciertos nervios por mi última cosecha –. Hace cierto énfasis en que es su última cosecha.

– Que suerte por ti –. Digo con reproche.

Después de eso dice unas cosas más pero no me importan, solo me arreglo para ir a mi segunda cosecha y espero que pasen todas las que quedan rápido para poder decir como mi hermano cuando sea mi última cosecha.

Me despido de mi abuelita porque no puede salir de la casa a caminar tanto y como tampoco tenemos los medios para llevarla y traerla. Salgo solo porque no quiero pasar todo el camino al edificio de justicia del distrito tratando de entablar una conversación con mi hermano. Me encuentro con mis amigos pero ninguno habla por los nervios y también por la excursión de anoche.

Al llegar todos nos separamos y vamos a nuestros respectivos grupos para esperar a que dé comienzo el evento, todos se ven nerviosos y en alguno que otro rostro se ve el horror que tienen por quedar seleccionados.

Comienzan el alcalde con el discurso de todas las rebeliones que ha habido en Panem y luego entra Alexandrine– Sin más que decir Conozcamos a la tributo mujer –. Y se acerca a la urna de las chicas.

– Amy Rogers –. Grita como si la chica se hubiese ganado todo el dinero del distrito.

Pasan unos segundos donde todos se preguntan quién es la chica hasta que sale del grupo de dieciséis con la cara en alto y mostrándose como si estuviera orgullosa de quedar seleccionada pero al llegarle quita el micrófono a la mujer y dice – Antes de que me preguntes la edad yo te la diré, tengo dieciséis –. Espera un segundo y suelta – Bueno deberías ir a ver quién será mi compañero ¿no? –. Dice haciendo una seña a la mujer para que haga lo que dijo.

Alexandrine extrañada toma el papel y se devuelve a pedirle el micrófono a la chica, después de que se lo entrega dice – Gracias querida, el nombre del tributo caballero es Naim Cortez –.

Veo como todos murmuran pero sé que soy yo por lo que comienzo a llorar y salgo del grupo pero luego escucho a mi hermano gritar – Soy voluntario –. Pero recuerdo que mi abuelita no puede trabajar y que todavía no sé cómo conseguir comida para los dos por lo que es mejor que mi hermano se quede con ella a cuidarla porque el ya no tendrá que padecer el miedo a la cosecha, entonces me volteo y grito – ¡No es necesario! –. Entonces como si mi hermano me leyera la mente se coloca en su lugar de nuevo.

Alexandrine me con tono dulce pregunta – ¿Cuál es tu edad querido? –.

Yo solo respondo – Trece –.

Me dice que le extienda mi mano a la chica y lo hago pero ella me observa con mala cara y dice – No me interesa conocerte enano –. Entonces Alexandrine me toma de la mano y me lleva al edificio de justicia con mí ahora compañera enemiga. Solo digo para mí –_ Adiós abuelita Te amo _–.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :) espero esta cosecha no haya sido un tanto extraña, solo que una amiga lectora me dijo que algunos temas también pueden ir en los amigos de los cosechados. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Quien crees que tiene mas posibilidades?**

**¿crees que alguno de estos dos chicos muera en la Cornucopia?**

**Sin mas que decir gracias por seguir la historia y por dejarme Reviews que tanto me ayudan a seguir.**

**Abrazos electrónicos y cuídense mucho.**

**PD: para los autores que sigo sus Fic's por favor Actualicen y a Kittens la felicito por haber terminado su primer fic que por cierto es fenomenal *-***


	12. Distrito 10: Luna y Eliot

**Hola hola compañeros de Fanfiction, actualización por fin. Se que tenia mucho sin actualizar asé que les pido disculpas, sin mas que decir el capitulo.**

* * *

**Luna Ferrara- 17 POV**

Abro los ojos al sentir unos pasos en mi habitación, en un principio lo único que piensa mi cabeza es que debe ser mi madre para levantarme para que comience mi jornada de trabajo, normalmente solo esperaría a que ella me tocara para levantarme por fin; no es que no me guste trabajar o que sea algo floja es solo que el mínimo de un minuto más o un minuto menos de mi sueño hace la diferencia en mi estado de ánimo para el día entero.

Cuando logro recordar que mi amiga Dana se "quedo a dormir" anoche en casa es cuando me entra la preocupación, si mi madre se llega a dar cuenta de que ella todavía no ha llegado puedo sufrir un castigo o aun peor; puede hasta prohibir que mi amiga me vuelva a visitar y es algo que no quiero.

Dana es mi mejor amiga desde los seis años, pero ahora que ambas tenemos diecisiete también me convertí en su tapadero con respecto a su novio, como somos todavía unas chicas no nos dejan tener novio por ningún motivo porque según nuestros padres eso nos distraería del trabajo.

Pues Dana les dice a sus padres que viene a dormir en mi casa y se escapa por la ventana de mi cuarto cuando todos duermen, para su buena fortuna mi casa es pequeña y mi cuarto tiene una ventana que le ayuda a cumplir su cometido las veces que puede quedarse aquí. Su novio tiene diecinueve por lo que puedo imaginar que no se escapan para darse abracitos, pero en realidad eso no me incumbe, simplemente tiene que llegar temprano para que mi madre no se dé cuenta.

Me siento rápidamente en la cama poniendo mi cabeza a pensar en que excusa le puedo decir para justificar que Dana no esté acostada en el saco que usa cuando viene, bueno creo que debe estar casi nuevo porque siempre que hace eso espera a que yo me levante para ella acostarse en mi cama y descansar. Al levantar la mirada la veo, quitándose las botas y amarrando su cabello negro en una cola de caballo.

– Buenos días dulcecita ¿Cómo dormiste? –. Dice con su cara de sueño.

– Buenos días señorita "me escapo de la casa de mi mejor amiga" –. Digo con mala cara.

– Oye cálmate ¿no dormiste el minuto que faltaba? –. Pregunta cambiando su semblante.

– Dana ya, sabes que si mama te hubiese visto entrar por la ventana o si simplemente hubiese entrado y no te hubiese visto me mata –. Digo reprochándole.

– Lo sé dulcecita, pero ya está aquí tu salvadora así que ni te preocupes –. Dice ahora desinteresadamente.

– Deja de decirme dulcecita, además vas a dormir en tu saco porque si mal no recuerdo hoy es día de cosecha y eso significa: uno, que no vas a descansar hasta que no salgas de la cosecha y dos, yo duermo hasta tarde estos gloriosos días –. Digo haciendo énfasis en la palabra gloriosos.

– Gloriosos para ti pero angustiosos y horribles para otros que les toca ir al capitolio a morir mientras entretienen a un montón de psicópatas que disfrutan del dolor ajeno –. Su tono de seriedad ahora me sorprende.

– Perdón, pero las mañanas de cosecha son gloriosas para mí porque cambio de dormir hasta las seis por dormir hasta las diez, sabes que trabajo con el ganado que se le encargo a mi familia –. Digo casi derrotada – ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar mi mal comentario? –.

– Simple Dulcecita, déjame dormir por lo menos dos horas en tu cama ¿sí? –. Y pone esos ojos de cordero cuando sabe que va al matadero.

– No comprendo a que sales en la noche a verte con ese chico que ni siquiera conozco si ni siquiera te deja dormir –. Digo haciéndome a un lado para que mi amiga se acueste en donde estaba yo hace unos minutos.

– ¿Quién te dijo que él era el que no me dejaba dormir? –. Pregunta mientras se echa mis sabanas y se acurruca.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –. Digo en voz alta.

– Déjame dormir Dulcecita, hablamos de camino al Capitolio –. Dice casi rendida.

– Comienzo a creer que estás loca, de camino al Capitolio baf –.

Trato de acostarme en el saco de Dana pero veo el porqué odia dormir ahí, es como si durmiera en el piso y ni siquiera te cubre mucho el frio, me pregunto ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? Bueno es mejor que me ponga a hacer algo mientras ella duerme.

Comienzo a ordenar y seleccionar la ropa para llevar hoy, lo más seguro es que me decida por una camisa y un jean negro como siempre pero antes de llegar a eso quiero explorar un tanto mi guardarropas, aunque no sea muy grande la cantidad de ropa que tengo.

Veo una camisa de cuadros entre negro, blanco y un extraño gris que termina gustándome más de lo normal como para usar hoy, decido acompañarla con un jean negro como predije y lo que no puede faltar en mi vestimenta: el sombrero que me compro mi madre hace unos años, es negro y tiene una flor en la parte alta que lo hace ver más femenino.

Nada más que seleccionar por hoy – _Odio levantarme tan temprano para estar sin hacer algo, estúpida Dana _–. Pero bueno ella es la que me alegra y me fastidia los días, definitivamente mi vida no seria la misma sin ella, sus locuras y sus impertinencias hacen que el día más aburrido pase a ser el más divertido.

Mi amiga tiene ese toque de locura que hace que necesites de ella para estar sonriente, siempre dice que la vida sin un poco de locura y humor es gris, aunque pienso que es normal que las personas de Panem vean todo gris por todo lo que nos obliga el Capitolio, los distritos y sus habitantes son esclavizados y no contentos con eso nos obligan a participar a los jóvenes en una batalla a muerte.

Me quedo viendo mi melena de diferentes tonos rubios como siempre lo he tenido, varias veces se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de cortarla pero el miedo de cómo me quedara y si la sabré llevar me quita todas esas ideas locas – ¿Por qué no tendré novio? –. No es que sea fea y tampoco soy la mejor maravilla del distrito pero sé que tiene que haber alguien en alguna parte para mí y espero encontrarlo antes de ponerme vieja.

– ¡Lunita ven a comer! –. Dice mi mama detrás de la puerta.

– Claro mami, ya voy –. Digo saliendo.

Llego a el comedor y encuentro un filete de cordero a la naranja con puré de patatas, es mi comida favorita y la hizo para mi, algo que no hace muy a menudo; primero porque la naranja en este distrito es casi un lujo y el cordero es muy poco el que queda para nosotros porque el capitolio se encarga de castigar severamente a los que no cuidan bien de su ganado.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste la naranja? –. Pregunto viendo el plato servido.

– Los días de cosecha me ponen un poco sentimental y quise prepararte algo especial, además siempre te esmeras por ayudar con el ganado así que de ahora en adelante prometo hacer tu plato favorito más seguido –. Dice mi madre tomando mi mano. – Por cierto deje un poco para Dana, se que siempre se levanta tarde –.

Hago un gesto de asentimiento y comienzo a comer lo que está sobre el plato, no puedo creer que este comiendo esto, sencillamente porque es un platillo muy costoso como para comerlo seguido, para muestra solo lo he comido tres veces en mi vida. La primera vez fue en mí cumpleaños número catorce y luego ha sido mi regalo los siguientes años.

Termino de comer y voy a mi cuarto a ver si mi huésped ya durmió algo pero cuando llego puedo notar que no, espero un rato a reposar la comida y entro a ducharme, el agua es fría por lo que sirve para quitarme todo el sueño que me quedo de la mañana. Como tengo la ropa que usare para la cosecha opto por vestirme de una vez.

Cuando estoy terminando es que recuerdo que Dana esta tumbada en la cama y solo falta una hora para la cosecha, salgo del baño corriendo y la despierto.

– Dana es hora, ve a bañarte para irnos a la cosecha –. Digo agitándola.

– Dulcecita déjame dormir –. Dice quitando mi mano de su hombro.

– Faltan solo 30 minutos para la cosecha, si no te vuelvo a llamar y te quedas aquí te vendrán a buscar los vigilantes de la paz y no serán tan considerados así que ¡levántate! –. Digo levantando la voz en la última palabra. Veo a la chica levantarse como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría.

– Tu comida está servida y solo tienes que bañarte –. Digo mientras ella se mete en el baño.

Termino de hacer los últimos arreglos en mi vestimenta y me siento en la cama a ver como Dana va de un lado a otro murmurando cosas. Es la parte más divertida de todas hasta es de suponer que ella se viste rápido porque su cabello es liso y no tiene ni que peinarlo.

Todo pasa rápido, Dana se viste y se arregla en tiempo record y come como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando ya estamos completamente vestidas veo el reloj y digo – Justo a tiempo querida –. Ella al escuchar suelta un bufido y solo comienza a salir de la casa seguida de mi madre que se nos unió y seguido de ellas voy yo.

– Dulcecita dentro de dos días me iré a vivir con mi novio –. Suelta cuando mi mama está a unos cinco pasos de mi.

– Te he dicho que odio que me digas dulcecita, pero dejemos eso de lado ¿Como que te vas a vivir con tu novio, acaso estás loca? – Digo tratando de no alzar mi voz para que mama no se dé cuenta.

– Es que estoy embarazada –. Dice tranquila como si nada ocurriera.

– ¿Embarazada? Estas más loca de lo que pensaba, tus padres te mataran y a mí también por taparte todas las cosas que haces –. Digo ahora preocupada – Mis padres van a matarme por tu culpa –.

– Dulcecita estás haciendo de esto un drama, soy yo la embarazada no tú –. Suelta con su tono de "no pasa nada" pero sé que esto tendrá serias repercusiones.

– Terminemos con la cosecha y luego pensamos en cómo vamos hacer para decirles a tus padres –. Sé que tengo que resignarme a que sus padres me odien por ser la que ayudo a que esto pasara.

– ¿Oíste eso? La tía Dulcecita se encargara de todo –. Dice tocándose el vientre.

Llegamos a la plaza central y nos formamos después de pasar por el chequeo y todavía tengo la preocupación por el nuevo estado de mi mejor amiga cuando escucho – Buenos días damas y caballeros del distritos 10 –. Volteo y veo con preocupación a Dana quien tiene una extraña cara, como si quisiera vomitar. – Creo que la comida me cayó mal –. Suelta haciendo con sus manos una especie de recipiente para lo que me imagino que ya viene.

– ¡Por lo que más quieras ni se te ocurra hacer eso aquí! –. Digo asustada, no me imagino lo que van a decir los demás después de la cosecha. – Tranquila Dulcecita ya paso –. Sonríe después de decir esto y se cruza de brazos.

– Hoy estamos reunidos para seleccionar al próximo tributo del distrito, que irá al capitolio a representarnos en los maravillosos Juegos Del Hambre –. Dice con la cara en alto – Como todos los años comencemos con las damas –. Camina a la urna y rápidamente agarra la primera papeleta que tocan sus dedos. – La afortunada de este año es Dana Wexler –. En ese mismo momento mi angustia crece aun mas, siento que el mundo se viene abajo y pienso en el futuro que tiene Dana con su hijo y con su novio.

Veo salir a mi amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos y no pienso más, volteo a ver a mi madre y luego digo – SOY VOLUNTARIA COMO TRIBUTO –. En ese momento Dana viene hacia mí – ¿Estás loca? Vas a morir en esos juegos –. Yo simplemente pongo mi mejor sonrisa y digo – Tengo más oportunidad que tu así que solo prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a ser feliz con tu hijo –. Ella solo me mira y llora aun más – Lo juro Luna –. Después de eso me da un abrazo pero es muy rápido porque un agente de la paz me toma del brazo y me suben al escenario.

* * *

**Eliot Phillips- 18 años.**

– Dije NO–. Digo con enfado –Pero Eliot por favor –. Dice Astrid tomándome del brazo para que no la deje sola. – Dije que no –. Repito a ver si ella capta por fin el mensaje y me deja en paz.

– No puedes dejarme sola a esta hora y menos si es mi primera cosecha –. Vuelve a abrir la boca para hacer que me quede a su lado esta noche. – Técnicamente es la segunda porque tienes trece –. Veo sus ojos cuando están a punto de llorar y coloco mi cara de derrotado para soltar – Esta bien me quedare, pero solo esta vez así que el próximo año dormirás sola el día antes de la cosecha.

Me siento y me abraza para quedarse rápidamente dormida mientras yo pienso en el día tan fuerte que se viene mañana, solo tengo en mente una palabra "Una última cosecha y seré libre" no tendré que preocuparme más por tener que ir a los juegos. La palabra tributo al ser mencionada sobre una persona hace que su vida pierda valor, todos los años los chicos de este distrito sufren el día pre-cosecha y el día de esta misma todo se torna peor cuando tienes los nervios a mil y los pensamientos en tu mente a lo único que llevan es a ser nombrado por la extraña mujer del capitolio.

Esas personas que te llevan a hacer lo que nunca pensaste solo para complacer a unos cuantos que son los más poderosos de toda la nación – _¿Es tan difícil olvidar algo que ya paso hace tanto tiempo? _–. La pregunta ha estado en mi cabeza desde el primer momento que recuerdo haber escuchado dichos juegos.

Entiendo que quieran castigar a los que lo hicieron pero ya esas personas ni existen, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de los errores que otros cometieron, de ser seleccionado para esos "_juegos_" porque yo no los llamaría así, yo los llamaría "carnicería" porque los jóvenes que van ahí es a morir por unos carniceros de su misma edad, que son entrenados desde que caminan para dar un buen espectáculo y "llenar de orgullo a su distrito" – _Si tanto quieren la fama que da ganar los juegos ¿Por qué mejor no van todos los chicos de los distritos profesionales?_ –.

Supongo que sería un buen espectáculo pero de seguro no duraría lo que dura, porque esos chicos pelearían hasta morir el primer día, no creo que tuvieran su famoso _Baño de sangre _por el que muchos residentes del capitolio mueren por presenciar, si no es que de alguna forma muy bizarra lo hacen. Los vigilantes, los mutos, las arenas y los tributos son una combinación que para nada me agrada.

Me duermo y simplemente es como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siento como si no hubiese dormido nada pero es de esperarse porque en los días en que estamos es muy difícil que alguien pueda si quiera pegar el ojo, veo a mi hermana ya levantada y arreglando su vestido para el día de hoy – Tranquila As no vas a un concurso de belleza, recuerda que si vas muy bonita pueden elegirte –. Solo bromeo pero a penas suelto eso ella tiene una especie de crisis nerviosa donde lo único que veo es como hace trizas su vestido – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Astrid? –. Ella comienza a llorar mientras yo le tengo sus manos hasta que me abraza – Lo siento mucho, simplemente no me puedo controlar –.

La calmo y recuerdo que alguna vez vi a mama cantándole para que se relajara y comienzo – _En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce _–. Me detengo para recordar mas pero ella comienza – _Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave _–. Se detiene y solo articula un gracias sin alzar la voz y me suelta para llegar al armario a buscar otra cosa que ponerse hoy._  
_

Después de vestirse se ve como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, nuestro padre es un borracho que a duras penas podría llegar a ser un despojo de lo que fue antes de que mama muriera por causa de una rara plaga que nos azoto, recuerdo que solo nos dieron un antídoto para el Rulios que es la enfermedad que no te deja comer nada porque todo lo vomitas y no solo eso si llega a pasar algo al estomago te duele como si te estuvieran devorando por dentro. Mi madre me dio ese antídoto a mí sabiendo que ella estaba más grave y por consecuencia murió.

Desde la muerte de mi madre he odiado al capitolio, se supone que somos su mano de obra; nosotros cuidamos su ganado y lo mantenemos lejos de los animales salvajes arriesgando nuestra propia vida y ellos solo nos lo agradecen enviándonos a los juegos y maltratando a quienes tratan de cuidar de su familia.

De memoria sé todo lo que le puede pasar a una familia si llega a dejar morir parte de la manada que el capitolio le otorga para su cuidado, si tiene hijos se encargan de que sean cosechados como tributos o simplemente los dejan morir de hambre, tarde o temprano hacen algo para que las familias paguen por eso. A eso se le suma que le quitan toda posibilidad de cría y de trabajo, por suerte yo me he hecho respetar por todos nuestros vecinos y de vez en cuando trabajo ayudándolos a cuidar algún porcentaje del ganado.

Principalmente lo hago por Astrid que siempre tiene ataques de ansiedad y termina comiendo cualquier cosa que se le cruza por su camino, pero de sobra se que ese tipo de cosas podría enfermarla y ella es la única por la cual yo daría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces, por mi padre no daría pero ni el saludo. Desde que mama murió el solo se encargo de gastar el poco dinero que teníamos bebiendo sin parar hasta llegar a lo que es ahora.

Terminamos de comer y tomo la mano de Astrid – Debes prometerme que vas a ser fuerte pase lo que pase en la cosecha –. Sé que tiene miedo pero de quedar seleccionada no podre hacer nada más que ver como se la llevan de mi lado para no volverla a ver jamás – Lo seré hermano –. Su voz angelical me calma y me dice que ella va hacer todo lo posible para que estemos bien.

Después de caminar los respectivos veinte minutos para llegar al centro del distrito acompaño a Astrid a su formación y me despido de ella, no sin antes darle su beso y su abrazo para que este más tranquila. Puedo imaginar cómo estarán sus nervios, el año pasado debió ser su primera cosecha pero por ser el vasallaje pudo librarse de ser si quiera tomada en cuenta para la urna de las papeletas, ninguno de los dos estaba en el rango de elegibilidad lo que fue mucha suerte para ambos.

Después de ver como mi hermana pasaba el chequeo me voy a mi fila a pasar por el mío cuando escucho a Miss Eloisse dando el típico saludo a los posibles tributos, paso rápidamente y me coloco en el primer espacio vacío que veo para escuchar el nombre de la desafortunada que representara al distrito este año – La afortunada de este año es Dana Wexler –. Al terminar de decir el nombre de la "Afortunada" voltea a ver toda la sección de las chicas, pasan dos segundos y luego sale la chica portadora del nombre que acaba de decir Miss Eloisse y seguido de eso se escucha – SOY VOLUTARIA COMO TRIBUTO –.

Todos se voltean a ver a la dirección de donde salió la voz y la chica que ya había salido a su destino se voltea y comienza a hablar con la que se hizo voluntaria, en pocos segundos se ven que cruzan unas cuantas palabras, lagrimas y un abrazo que es interrumpido por los agentes de la paz que ahora toman a la voluntaria y la llevan a la tarima central donde está la mujer del capitolio.

Al llegar la chica seca sus lagrimas y sonríe como si estuviera preparada para ir a los juegos y ganarlos, es raro como cambio su semblante tan rápidamente – ¿Como es tu nombre querida? –. Pregunta la mujer a la chica – Me llamo Luna Ferrara y tengo diecisiete años –. La mujer duda un poco y luego de pensar un poco la mira – Ese entusiasmo pude verlo en la anterior tributo, claro que ella se veía más preparada –. La chica hace caso omiso de lo que dijo la mujer y solo sonríe.

Después de unos segundos de silencio la mujer solo dice – Conozcamos a nuestro compañero en este viaje Lunita –. La chica solo pone sus ojos en blanco y se cruza de hombros como desesperada pero la mujer ya está tomando el nombre del chico que las acompañará.

– Eliot Phillips –. Al escuchar mi nombre siento como si me cayera todo el distrito en los hombros y lo peor es que por mi nadie se hará voluntario, solo espero que mi hermana tenga la fuerza para salir adelante y que haga entrar en razón a nuestro padre; salgo de el hueco donde me encontraba y camino lentamente con la leve esperanza de que alguien se apiade de mi y se haga voluntario aunque sé que es inútil, cuando llego veo a la chica que será mi compañera es como de 1,60 de estatura y rubia, a decir verdad tratando de recordar a la tributo del año pasado tienen algo de semejanza aunque aquella chica tenía ese aire de profesional y esta se ve más de este distrito.

Me posiciono al lado de mi compañera y sin que me pregunten suelto – Mi edad es dieciocho años –. La mujer me mira y solo dice – Aquí tenemos a nuestros tributos para este año así que démosle un gran aplauso –. Después del aplauso le doy la mano a la chica a mi lado y siento como Miss Eloisse nos da un pequeño empujón para que caminemos al interior del palacio de justicia.

* * *

**hola de nuevo y también mil disculpas.**

**Por distintos motivos no pude actualizar antes pero le prometo actualizar mas seguido.**

**Preguntas: **

**¿Cual tributo te gusto mas?.**

**¿Como va tu lista de favoritos?(ojo no los digas).**

**Recomiendenme**** un fic para leer, y si ven algún error por favor no duden en decírmelo.**

**Espero sus reviews y gracias a los que me siguen por esperarme.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**PD: El blog ya esta actualizado así que pueden ver a estos dos tributos.**


	13. Distrito 11: Hannah y Marcus

**Bueno señoras y señores esta cosecha (como la ultima) serán cortas recuerden que soy nuevo escribiendo y comenzar con 24 historias no es fácil así que sin mas que decir el capitulo y no me odien.**

* * *

**Hannah Peterson- 13 POV**

– ¡Estúpido cabello! –. Exclamo al ver como no se queda como yo quiero – ¿Que pasa hija? –. Escucho a mama desde afuera de mi cuarto preocupada – Entra que te necesito –. Digo sin dejar de obsérvame, aunque estoy un poco molesta, Amo a mis padres y también la vida que tengo; digo que a pesar de haber nacido en un distrito tengo una de las mejores vidas de aquí, soy la hija del alcalde y siempre me da lo que quiero hasta donde se puede pero no me gusta que me digan que hacer.

Entra mama rápidamente y sin decir lo que necesito toma la alisadora que papa pidió para mí de una de las vencedoras del distrito y comienza a darle la forma que yo quiero – Es exactamente como lo quería, tu nunca me defraudas mama y ahora sal de mi cuarto –. Digo un tanto alegre por lo que acaba de hacerme pero sin mucha emoción y ella solo asiente y sin decir nada se retira.

Las personas tienden a no entenderme, siempre exijo lo que quiero y me lo dan porque soy única hija; de sobra en el distrito hay personas que me envidian, otras que completamente me odian solo por ser mejor que ellos. Todas las chicas de este distrito son de las que trabajan y se la viven horriblemente desarregladas como si nadie las viera, también pasa en las cosechas cuando deberían vestirse bien para dar una buena imagen al Capitolio que es donde están los mejores ciudadanos de Panem.

Todas las personas en los distritos deben estar agradecidos eternamente por su gran corazón; gracias a los ciudadanos del Capitolio que hacen posible el orden y el equilibrio entre las clases de los distritos, tenemos los grandiosos juegos del hambre que es el recordatorio de su caridad para con nosotros, si puedo decir que todos los años se llevan a un par de chicos pero como dice papa "Todo en la vida tiene un precio" y lo bueno es que por ser hija del alcalde tenga la edad que tenga mi nombre entra solo una vez a la urna.

Sé muy bien que por lo menos con una iría pero mi papa ha hablado con el acompañante y de ser mi nombre el que salga tendrá que encargarse de seleccionar otro nombre de la manera que sea porque si no lo hace mi padre se encargara de que le pase algo realmente malo así que con un papa tan preocupado como el que tengo solo me encargo de vivir mi vida al máximo.

Veo en el espejo el perfecto reflejo que estoy tan acostumbrada a ver, mi color oscuro es la única cosa que me hace parecer a los esclavos del distrito; mi cabello fue cortado hasta quedar solo cinco dedos y gracias a la estilista que mi padre me ha pagado siempre ha sido liso pero levantado como púas.

Me coloco el jean negro y las botas negras que tanto me gusta usar, un top que me regalo mi madre el día de mi cumpleaños de color amarillo con manchas que mi madre dijo que se llama "Leopardo" y encima la chaqueta blanca que compre hace dos días para hoy; no soy de las que compran ropa solo para la cosecha porque se podría decir que todos las semanas si veo algo que me gusta exijo que me lo compren, gracias a eso tengo un extenso guardarropas.

Mi gusto para la ropa es Exquisito como las personas del Capitolio, si me dejaran hacerme algún tipo de alteración creo que sería la perfección pero además de que en este distrito son muy estrictos en cuanto a los habitantes se refiere, ni siquiera hay alguien que se atreva a hacerle a alguien alguna alteración, he visto muchos boletines que le mandan a papa de la capital y he visto a personas con bigotes de gato, piel como reptil y esas cosas como el acompañante de los tributos.

Después de ver como quede y saber que estoy perfecta como siempre salgo de mi habitación a comer, encuentro servido mi desayuno que consiste en un vaso de leche y tres galletas de chocolate (que obviamente no todos se dan el lujo de comprar). Para mí el desayuno siempre es galletas (que las amo) y leche para mantenerme hasta el almuerzo; termino de comer mis galletas y salgo a caminar para regresar en unos minutos cuando tenga que pasar por el chequeo y luego entrar en el grupo de las horribles chicas del distrito.

Como es obvio siempre resalto entre todas esas por lo que mi papa siempre me observa desde su silla y me sonríe, camino y veo a algunos correr en sentido a la plaza central del distrito y otros simplemente van cabizbajos como si fuese el fin del mundo, claro es porque están preocupados por sus hijos o amigos; son muy pocos los tributos de este distrito que han ganado por lo cual no somos muy populares en la ciudad Capital.

Después de caminar por un rato llego a un pequeño claro que hay en el noroeste del distrito y me siento a ver la belleza del prado y los campos donde todos los días trabajan los ciudadanos pero hoy están vacios y se puede ver lo hermoso de los simples campos de cultivo. Veo que es tarde y salgo corriendo a la plaza donde veo que todos ya están reunidos, paso por el chequeo y veo como dos agentes de la paz traen a un chico de los brazos como si fuera un muñeco, cuando pasan lo sueltan en la mesa donde lo chequean y los dos agentes lo toman de nuevo y lo llevan al grupo de los chicos de diecisiete.

Me quede como estupefacta a ver la escena pero me doy cuenta de que yo debo entrar en mi grupo o terminare arrastrada como le paso al chico, entro apartando a todas las que están en medio de mi camino; cuando por fin llego a un lugar donde mi papa me pueda visualizar bien me detengo y espero a que voltee y me sonría, cuando lo hace solo asiento con la cabeza y veo como una mujer alta con una peluca amarilla y tatuajes plateados de forma de corazones me parece un poco cursi todo eso – Buenos días Distrito once, este año hubo cambio de acompañante como pueden ver. Ahora, mi nombre es Tara Sunré y a partir de este año tendrán la dicha de que acompañe a los tributos que serán cosechados para ir a los maravillosos Juegos del Hambre –.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de todos hasta que es la mujer la que vuelve a hablar – Comencemos conociendo a la chica que representara a este distrito –. Se acerca a la urna y saca una papeleta lee un momento y luego se acerca al micrófono – Hannah Peterson –.

Cuando escucho mi nombre siento como se hiela mi cuerpo entero hasta el punto de sentir nauseas, observo a todas y escucho a papá – DEBE SER UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN –. Veo como se acercan a mis dos agentes de la paz, me toman de los brazos y me llevan al escenario donde veo como mi padre es sujetado por varios agentes de la paz.

Tomo la decisión de que nadie va a verme destrozada por esto, es lo que todas las chicas que me odian quisieran así que solo digo – Tengo trece años y papa cálmate voy a estar bien –. En ese preciso momento en mi mente digo – _¿A quién quiero engañar? Sé que lo más seguro es que no vuelva y muera de una forma horrible en los juegos_ –. Con mis ojos recorro a todas las chicas que me odian y veo sus sonrisas de placer por lo que me está pasando pero decido dedicarles una sonrisa retadora.

* * *

**Marcus Parks- 17 POV**

Corro como un loco después que Andrea me encontrara besándome con Violeta, la primera chica me comenzó a buscar hace dos semanas y como no soy de hacerme rogar cuando alguien quiere algo de mí (principalmente las chicas) ellas son mi debilidad. No es que sea un mujeriego empedernido pero me encanta complacerlas y siempre he dicho que en mi corazón entran todas y cómodas.

Aunque puedo decir que a ninguna le gusta compartirme con otra, siempre es el mismo problema con todas; siempre me quieren para ellas solas como si las demás no tuvieran derecho de pedir un pedazo de "Marcus el Chocolate" (así me llaman algunas que no tomo en cuenta) la mayoría de las chicas del distrito son fáciles de engañar, con solo guiñar el ojo caen rendidas a mis encantos, muchas me lo dicen por lo que se puede decir que mi ego es un poco elevado.

Después de correr desesperadamente por un largo trayecto decido parar y tomar algo de aire porque mi pulmones comienzan a arder, sé que no debería ser así pero no me gusta eso de andar con una sola mientras hay tantas bellezas esperando a que le presten la atención necesaria. Camino a mi casa que esta algo retirada del centro del distrito, como es de esperarse veo a varios agentes de la paz rodeando el lugar para asegurarse de que todos los habitantes se dirijan a la cosecha – Solo quedan dos –. Digo en mi mente, solo esta y otra cosecha para que se acabe el temor de ir a que me maten las maquinas que mandan a los juegos del hambre llamadas "profesionales", ellos son la pesadilla de todo tributo al ser seleccionado para protagonizar una entrega más de los dichosos juegos que nos demuestran a todos que el Capitolio es un hueso duro de roer, también que Hierba mala nunca muere, hace ciento un años una tributo del distrito doce desafío al capitolio levantándose contra este dando como resultado la caída y muerte de Snow quien era el mayor mandatario de Panem en ese tiempo pero pocos años después otro hombre se alzo a esclavizar de nuevo la nación y mataron al símbolo de aquella rebelión.

Después de eso volvieron los temidos juegos del hambre donde doce chicos y la misma cantidad de chicas son seleccionados para matarse en un espectáculo televisado para todo Panem, donde es obligatorio que gane un solo tributo para que todos los habitantes veamos la "generosidad" de nuestro opresor actual llamado Orión. No pienso tanto en la condición que tienen todos los distritos pero de alguna forma molesta todo lo que nos hacen, somos esclavos del capitolio y cada quien se especializa en distintas cosas, nosotros somos los que nos encargamos de todo lo relacionado con la agricultura para que el Capitolio lo derroche como si nuestro esfuerzo no valiera para nada, esto fue dicho por un tributo en unos pasados juegos y me sorprendió que no cortaran la transmisión en ese momento aunque seguro no lo hicieron porque como todos los juegos son grabados en tiempo real no les dio chance de hacer que la nación escuchara lo que la chica de este distrito dijo aunque su muerte fue aún más televisada cuando un muto de lobo la devoro hasta dejar su cuerpo irreconocible.

Para algunos puede ser bueno ir a los juegos pero para otros es simplemente lo peor que les puede pasar, para mí sería la segunda y más ahora que estoy a solo dos ocasiones de terminar el suplicio de las cosechas. Para cuando entro a casa veo a mi hermano sentado ya arreglado para el "Gran Evento" por lo que mi mente de una vez me dice que me apresure a arreglarme a menos que quiera a los agentes de la paz golpeándome por no llegar a tiempo.

Entro a la ducha lo más rápido que puedo y de ese mismo modo salgo para secarme y colocarme la ropa que usare hoy, simplemente tomo una de las camisas que tanto me gusta sin fijarme el color y unos jeans negros, doy una sacudida a mi cabello y salgo de mi habitación. Cuando estoy ya fuera de la casa veo que dos agentes me ven y comienzan a caminar hacia mí pero como es obvio que no he hecho nada camino como si nada – Hey chico ¿Qué edad tienes? –. Dice uno de los hombres que ya están más cerca – Tengo diecisiete –. Mi tono de normalidad flaqueo en último momento pero ruego que no noten el miedo que comienzo a sentir – ¿Y por qué no estás en la cosecha? –. Dice rápidamente el otro hombre pienso en lo que voy a decir y mi cabeza comienza a pensar cosas como – _¿Por qué le respondo a estos hombres? _– _¿Cuál es mi miedo si no tengo nada que ocultar y tampoco estoy haciendo algo indebido? _–. –_ ¿Sera que me pase del tiempo cuando me estaba vistiendo? _–. Sin darme cuenta uno de ellos ya está encima de mí con un arma que al tocarme comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo y mis ojos se cierran para luego perder el conocimiento.

Cuando abro los ojos veo a dos chicos al lado de mí que me miran de una manera muy extraña, es como si tuviera algo en mi cara o si estuviese desnudo; reconozco rápidamente el panorama por lo que mi mente llega a la conclusión de que estoy en la cosecha rápidamente veo mi dedo índice y veo como la nueva cicatriz ahora se estampa en él. Veo como llega una mujer alta con muchos tatuajes de corazones plateados llega y toma el micrófono – Buenos días Distrito once, este año hubo cambio de acompañante como pueden ver. Ahora, mi nombre es Tara Sunré y a partir de este año tendrán la dicha de que acompañe a los tributos que serán cosechados para ir a los maravillosos Juegos del Hambre –. Su tono infantil-emocionado me parece fingido pero con estas personas uno no sabe que esperarse.

Pasa un tiempo en el que nadie hace otra cosa que mirar a la mujer hasta que es ella misma quien rompe el silencia – Comencemos conociendo a la chica que representara a este distrito –. Se acerca a la urna y saca una papeleta lee un momento y luego se acerca al micrófono – Hannah Peterson –.

El nombre fue dicho y se escucha un murmullo en el lado de las chicas, creo que es la hija del alcalde Peterson hasta que el mismo señor que estoy pensando grita – DEBE SER UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN –. Luego de eso dos agentes de la paz extraen de uno de los grupos a la hija del alcalde como si fuese un muñeco, creo que esa sensación fue la que tuve mientras dormía pero a diferencia de la chica yo no voy a encontrar mi destino en los juegos.

La chica primero se ve asustada y luego es como si se transformara y simplemente comienza a mirar a todas las chicas – Tengo trece años y papa cálmate voy a estar bien –. El alcalde se controla y vuelve a su lugar alejándose de los agentes que ya lo tenían sometido – Hui creo que la pequeña Hannah es la hija del alcalde, pero tranquilo señor su hija va a representar su distrito con mucho orgullo –. La sonrisa que esboza es algo maquiavélica pero luego la cambia – Bueno muchas emociones juntas y todavía no conocernos al compañero de la pequeña, así que ya no esperemos más –. Se acerca a la urna de los chicos y toma el primer papel cuidadosamente – Marcus Parks –.

El nombre hace como eco en mi mente y siento como si me fuese a desmayar – _¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?_ –. Pero inmediatamente mi cerebro manda ordenes a mis piernas y estas comienzan a andar hasta llegar al lado de la hija del alcalde donde puedo percatarme de que la niña es horrible, podría decir que parece un chico pero mejor arreglado y con ropa de chica y por lo que se ve puede decirse hasta se cree mejor que todos aquí, pero me acuerdo en qué punto estoy para dar fin a mi análisis del moco que está a mi lado.

Veo como Tara se acerca a mí y me toma del mentón – Pero que buen tributo tenemos aquí, estoy segura que duraras mucho en los juegos –. Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar pero la mujer me suelta y se da vuelta – Bueno señoras y señores despídanse de los afortunados que conocerán el Capitolio, créanme les encantara –. La última frase la dice después de darse vuelta de modo que solo la escuchamos Hannah y yo.

Solo espero que se me dé la oportunidad de conocer buenas tributos en los entrenamientos y todo lo que se viene en estos días quien sabe si la convenza de cuidarme, ese es mi plan "A" como segunda opción estaría aprender cosas y tener que defenderme solo pero espero no tener que llegar a eso.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tienen la cosecha de este distrito, planeo escribir mas rápido para poder actualizar aunque ya estoy mas organizado porque tengo varias cosas ya planeadas Puedo decirles que no sera como se lo esperan así que espero no defraudarlos en los capítulos que vienen. El blog ya esta actualizado así que pueden pasar por allá a ver a estos dos chicos.**

**Como siempre Preguntas:**

**¿Quien te gusto mas? (tipica)**

**¿Eres de los que tienen mucho espacio en su corazón para muchas personas o simplemente para una?**

**¿Como ves a los tributos en cuanto a su actitud?**

**Espero actualizar pronto y los quiero, Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que Kittens y Reni Comiencen con su fic respectivamente. **

**Saludos.**


	14. Distrito 12: Danielle y Paúl

**Paúl Lewis- 17 POV**

Tomo un sorbo de la poca leche que queda para poder dejarle a la pequeña Susan, aunque lo hago es porque no quiero a mis padres fastidiándome todo lo que resta de día por no haberlo hecho; Susan es mi hermana pequeña de seis años, una edad en la que eres plenamente feliz sin ningún problema ni preocupación. Solo ella puede decirse que ignora todos los problemas que hay en esta casa, mis padres pelean a cada minuto del día ya sea por algo que yo no hice o simplemente por si uno de los dos se tomo un vaso de agua o respiro un poco más de lo que el otro estipula.

Nuestra vida se torna un tanto tediosa por las peleas pero de alguna u otra forma terminas acostumbrándote, mi madre es la cabeza de la casa a pesar de que mi padre es quien trabaja como comerciante y conoce muchas personas, pero a pesar de todo eso somos muy pobres; en este distrito no hay muchas personas con dinero y todo debe venderse a bajo precio por lo que no quedan muchas ganancias. Mi ropa es regalada de algunos de los amigos de la familia, nuestra economía para lo que es vestimenta y calzado es casi nula por lo que no tenemos prendas llamativas o en buen estado; no digo que lo que tenemos este mal, es solo que todo lo cuidamos más de lo habitual para no prescindir de usarlo.

Mi abuelo es uno de los hombres más adinerados del distrito pero dado que mi padre decidió vivir con mama que era del lado más pobre, con eso lo que hizo fue desafiarlo y este solo hizo como si hubiese muerto, el abuelo se ha acercado a mi alguna que otra vez pidiéndome que me aleje de mis padres para vivir bien con él pero siempre que lo intenta lo que hago es ignorarlo, mis padres son lo mejor de mi vida a pesar de sus peleas y su mal humor constante los amo y no haría nada que los hiriera. Muchos de mis amigos me han dicho que es una oportunidad que solo un tonto desperdiciaría pero mi decisión es firme y no soy de los que cambia de opinión tan fácilmente.

Entro a mi habitación para ver la ropa que llevare a la cosecha hoy, aunque es una pérdida de tiempo porque de seguro el Capitolio ya tiene a alguien en la mira para ser tributo; para nadie es un secreto que los seleccionados no son al azar como dicen porque todos sabemos que los chicos que se vuelven tributos de alguna u otra manera están conectados a personas que alguna vez tuvieron un familiar o cercano rebelde. Según lo que sabemos después de lo ocurrido con el Sinsajo nadie más se atrevió a desafiar al gobierno actual, nadie quiere que maten a sus seres queridos. Tampoco quieren ver como mueren en esos bizarros Juegos Del Hambre, cada año tenemos que sufrir viendo como veintitrés jóvenes de todo Panem son acribillados, mutilados, devorados y asesinados en una arena donde todos luchan por su vida. No creo que alguien pudiera juzgarlos porque en su lugar hasta yo mismo mataría por volver a casa con mi familia y amigos, aunque de sobra sé que lo más probable es que yo muriera en el baño de sangre pero por suerte ninguno en mi familia estuvo cerca de rebeldes o algo así.

– Hey, estas como ido, ¡despierta! –. Veo la pequeña mano de Susan agitarse frente a mi cara mientras salta para que la pueda notar – Hola Enana ¿como estas? –.Ella sonríe y deja de saltar – Aburrida, mama y papa no dejan de pelear y no quiero ver cómo te vas lejos de nosotros –. Pongo los ojos en blanco pero recuero que es solo una niña por lo que seguramente no sabe de lo que habla – No me alejare de ti jamás preciosa –. Tomo con mi mano su mejilla y le doy un beso. Al levantarme siento como una lágrima baja de uno de mis ojos, rápidamente me la quito con la mano para que Susan no se dé cuenta.

Mi hermana se va y quedo observando el sweater gris y los pantalones mostaza que recientemente me regalaron, no soy de los que le importa tanto como se ve así que no importa si combina o no. Rápidamente me voy a duchar, me coloco la ropa después de secarme y solo muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro para que mi cabello tome la forma que quiera, de igual forma se va a ver bien así que no me preocupo tanto.

Llego al comedor donde solo esta mama con su cara de poca felicidad, la típica después de las peleas con papa por lo que decido no llamar su atención. Salgo de la casa sin despedirme porque simplemente odio las despedidas aunque dudo mucho que salga seleccionado. Podría decirse que de alguna u otra forma me despedí de Susan.

Camino y paso por el quemador encontrándome a Ben después de pasarle por el lado – ¿Qué te pasa hoy que estas como distraído? –. Pregunta él con cara de extrañado – ¿Otra vez con eso? Mi hermana también me trato de decir algo parecido –. Digo un poco Exasperado por lo que él solo guarda silencio hasta que de repente me golpea con el codo "disimuladamente" – Mira esa Chica linda de allá –. Y señala a donde están un par de chicas – ¿Cual? –. Pregunto con algo de afán – Pues la de blanco, parece una muñeca –. Al parecer mi amigo ya quedo flechado por lo que sonrió pero al detallar mas a la chica veo el motivo de su casi estado de shock – Ya, mejor cálmate y le hablas después de la cosecha, después que salgamos de esto podrás decirle que es la futura madre de tus hijos y todo lo demás –. Avanzo un poco mas después de mi casi sermón pero noto que estoy solo así que me devuelvo y golpeo a Ben en la cabeza, lo que provoca que salga de su ensimismamiento.

– Vamos es solo una chica mas, además puede decirse que conocemos a todas las chicas del distrito, seguramente ya sabemos quién es y solo se arreglo de mas para hoy –. Digo tratando de que coopere conmigo y pasemos al chequeo – Esta bien amigo, pero promete que me ayudaras a hablar y saber quién es –. Yo hago como si no me importara pero luego suelto – Esta bien pero primero el chequeo y la cosecha –. El asiente y caminamos a chequearnos por fin.

Paso primero yo, veo al hombre normalmente y digo – Paúl Lewis –. El hombre me pincha el dedo y luego me hace la seña de que puedo pasar a la formación. Espero en la entrada del grupo a que Ben termine el chequeo para pasar juntos y ver dónde está la linda chica que vimos hace un momento.

– Oye, ¿la ves? –. Insiste mi amigo con un tono de desesperación que nunca antes había notado. Definitivamente la chica lo dejo encantado – Necesitas calmarte, espera a que termine lo que viene y la buscamos –. Digo ya con tono neutro.

Observo toda el área de diecisiete donde ya resuena la voz de la acompañante Shelby pronunciando las primeras oraciones de su discurso, luego de unos minutos y lo de todos los años sobre los días oscuros y de cuando una chica quiso desafiar al Capitolio para luego emerger de la oscuridad, ya concluyendo con las palabras de hoy, más bien dicho, con las palabras del año agrega algo – Y para variar un poco lo de todos los años, esta vez elegiremos al tributo masculino primero, agregaremos mas de diversión a lo que vienen siendo las cosechas de todos estos años –.

– _¡Genial! Otro toque bizarro a las cosechas, pobre del seleccionado –._Mientras pienso Shelby se acerca a la urna de los caballeros, toma un papel blanco, lo lee y suelta – Paúl Lewis –.

Giro mi cabeza buscando con la mirada al portador del nombre que la mujer acaba de decir, cuando veo a Ben con los ojos llorosos es que me doy cuenta de lo que realmente pasa y no es más que el nombre que la mujer dijo es el mio.

* * *

**Danielle Donner - 17 POV**

No puedo creer todo lo que ya ha pasado, perdí mi vida en el capitolio por el hecho de que mi padre se quiso rebelar contra todo lo que nos había acunado desde que nacimos, no estuve de acuerdo con papa de hacer eso incluso cuando comenzó a enseñarme defensa y armas me quede atónita porque el simple hecho de querer hacer eso ya está contra los principios del Capitolio, me refiero a que para eso están las personas de los distritos.

Estaba muy loco cuando comenzó con todo eso pero aunque mama le pidió que dejara todo como estaba por el riesgo que corríamos él simplemente hizo caso omiso de todo y siguió con su "plan" para derrocar al presidente Orión y liberar a los habitantes de los distritos, siempre le hacia la misma pregunta cuando me prestaba atención si todos los distritos trabajan para ellos mismos ¿Cómo iban a seguir los Capitolinos en su acostumbrada vida? Reitero que no había ninguna parte del plan con la que yo estuviera de acuerdo, ahora bien, viendo las consecuencias de todo es cuando me doy cuenta de la magnitud de todas las cosas.

Ahora soy una flamante habitante del distrito doce, el peor de los distritos, el más pobre y por si fuera poco ahora soy la próxima tributo de este distrito; algo peor que eso no puede ser, o bueno si hay algo peor y es tener que usar ropa horrible además de comer poco o peor NADA.

Solo quiero que todo lo que había sido mi vida vuelva y se quede tal cual, quiero a mis amigas, mi ropa, los estilistas, las fiestas, las extravagancias pero también están mis padres que están destrozados por todo esto; mi papa quedo como inmovilizado y sin habla. Y mama simplemente se dedica a cuidarnos como lo hacia la Avox que teníamos en el Capitolio, no salgo por la horrible ropa que nos dieron al llegar aquí, lo único bueno es que el presidente ordeno que se nos diera comida todas las semanas para que ninguno muera de hambre por lo menos en lo que queda de aquí a los juegos del hambre.

Lo único que puedo agradecerle a mi padre es que me instruyo en la defensa y las armas pero creo que no importara tanto cuando este con veintitrés personas más queriendo salir vivas de ese lugar. Además las mutaciones que siempre crean para la arena son horribles, lo peor de todo es que algunos vigilantes salen a hacerles encuestas a los Capitolinos para saber cuál sería la mutación que más les gustaría ver en la arena contra los tributos, también cual tributo le gustaría que se enfrentara a esa mutación; es como arreglado casi todo aunque solo pueden matar a unos pocos porque en la final solo cuenta la supervivencia de los tributos y lo que pongas en práctica durante los juegos.

Solo espero que nuestros tan amados Juegos Del Hambre no me maten porque siempre fui fanática de ellos, aun recuerdo cuando asistía a los desfiles de tributos con Merlina y Sabrina. Amábamos los trajes de los estilistas y vitoreábamos a los mejores vestidos para luego patrocinarlos con el dinero que nos daban, lo horrible era cuando moría tu patrocinado además de que mientras más avanzan los juegos más dinero gastabas en eso, pero no importaba porque teníamos todo el dinero que nuestros abuelos y padres habían trabajado y heredado de todos sus antepasados.

Pero eso ya es pasado ahora tengo un "Futuro" esperando a que le dé la cara, hoy es la cosecha y estoy segura de que mi nombre va a salir en el sorteo, por lo cual haciéndole honores a mi padre me presentare voluntaria pase lo que pase, creo que prefiero morir luchando por mi vida que en este miserable distrito con todas las carencias que nunca había tenido. Lucho con mi cabello que al parecer era más manejable cuando usaba shampoos y acondicionadores, sin sacar los estilistas que se hacían cargo de su belleza, ahora solo parece una melena mal cuidada. Por suerte debajo de la pijama que tenía el día que nos extrajeron del Capitolio tenia puesta una ropa de fiesta porque planeaba escapar con mis amigas a una fiesta, lo único positivo que veo en esto es que nos dejaron aquí con la ropa que teníamos y sin revisarnos tanto, así que lo que viene es usar mi blusa blanca con una pequeña abertura en los senos pero no de manera vulgar por lo que me gusta (además de no tener más) un jean azul que un vecino le dio a mama y unos zapatos que pude comprar con algo de dinero que siempre tenía entre mi cabello (secretos para siempre tener dinero sin tener que cargar con una cartera).

Ya dejando de hablar de mi antigua vida y viendo las condiciones en las que estoy decido mirarme en el pedazo de un espejo que hay aquí, noto mi cara con ojeras y me veo un tanto más delgada que de costumbre; mi cabello cobrizo parece haber perdió el color y ahora parece una mala imitación del su color original. Mis ojos azules parecen más claros y apagados al mismo tiempo, es tan contraria a mi esta imagen que veo parada en frente que tengo que contener las lagrimas para no preocupar más a mama, pero siento como me derrumbo por dentro, es como si ya mi vida no valiera la pena; hace días pensé en suicidarme pero siempre he dicho que eso es de cobardes por lo que siempre he sido de las que luchan por lo que quieren y no se rinden aunque creo que en la ciudad es todo mas fácil de conseguir que por estos lados.

Después de convencerme de que todo esto va a pasar y que volveré al capitolio por lo menos como un tributo salgo del cuartucho donde vivo ahora, mi madre me dijo que no piensa ir a la cosecha y por eso simplemente me despido de ella antes de salir. Estando en la salida de la casa veo como todas las chicas pasan con el temor sembrado en sus caras como si fueran a la peor de sus pesadillas y creo que nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de eso si no estuviera en su lugar. Viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas una de ellas será salvada por mí, y las que tienen su última cosecha estarán tranquilas por el resto de sus vidas.

Camino por la calle que da hacia un lugar que he escuchado que llaman la veta y es donde están las personas más pobres del distrito, veo a personas casi muriendo del hambre cuando los Capitolinos están vomitando para poder comer más de los manjares que les preparan, comienzo a sentir asco por lo que fui porque no pienso ser mas esa frívola chica que ignoraba los verdaderos problemas que sufre toda la nación y sus habitantes. Desde ahora prometo luchar por mi vida y por los ideales de mi padre, ya basta de aprovecharse de estas pobres personas esclavizándolas y castigándolas por expresarse.

Llego a la plaza principal donde veo una mesa con varias personas en ella que toman la mano de los chicos y chicas para pincharla, me quedo helada en el lugar mientras observo cómo pasan varios chicos y les hacen lo mismo – Hola soy Jesalin ¿Tambien estas nerviosa por la cosecha? –. Volteo y veo a la chica que acaba de hablar; es un poco más baja que yo, tiene el cabello negro y ojos grises aunque lo que no la ayuda es su cuerpo, poco más delgado de lo normal. La chica me hace unas señas raras como dándome a entender que le responda, después de mirarla como a un bicho raro ella solo me sonríe y dice – Veo que no eres muy conversadora, debe ser el efecto de la cosecha en las personas como yo en mi primera cosecha, lo único es que ya deberías estar acostumbrada porque te ves como de dieciséis, yo por mi parte tengo diecisiete así que no te preocupes que seguramente no sales tu porque te has salvado de las cosechas anteriores... –. Mi cabeza comienza a doler y no sé el motivo; pueden ser los nervios por lo que sé que me viene o si es la chica que habla y redunda tanto, sea lo que sea tiene que acabar rápido porque estoy al borde del colapso – Si hablo Jes pero estoy mejor sola así que si me disculpas –. No termino la frase y comienzo a caminar pero con la chica detrás de mí como si fuese mi sombra.

Ella dice cosas pero no logro entender por lo rápido que habla hasta que se me planta en frente y me mira – ¿Seremos amigas? Porque me llamaste Jes y es como me diría una amiga si la tuviera –. Arrugo la cara – Niña, siempre abreviamos los nombres en el C... –. Recuerdo de donde vengo y que ella no entendería lo que me paso, además seguramente Orión debe tener ojos por aquí por lo que solo me quedo callada. Cuando la veo noto en sus ojos como la soledad abunda pero no puedo flaquear en estos momentos, decirle que sí, que es como debería ser solo la confundiría cuando diga en frente de todos que seré voluntaria.

Jes me mira expectante hasta que rompe el silencio uno de los hombres que están cerca de nosotras – Ustedes muévanse o serán castigadas –. La primera en avanzar esta vez es Jes que se acerca a la mesa y yo me quedo mirando cómo pasa por el chequeo, es tan raro pasar por esto cuando siempre lo vi por la televisión en las fiestas pre-desfile que es donde nos reuníamos todos los años a ver los cosechados o voluntarios del año. El hombre me observa llamándome con uno de sus dedos, los nervios me recorren mientras me acerco y siento como una corriente me recorre cuando este toma mi mano, introduce en uno de mis dedos una punta que hace que sangre un poco para luego pasarle un escáner pequeño donde luego sale mi nombre. El hombre voltea a verme – Suerte pequeña Danielle –. En su tono se muestra la ironía con la que me dijo esas palabras pero solo volteo los ojos y camino a donde me espera Jesalin como si yo le fuese a dar algo muy importante.

La verdad no se a donde caminar pero gracias a la chica que recién conocí hace menos de treinta minutos ya se a donde es mi lugar en la formación de las posibles tributos, la Jesalin es como una pequeña, en su mirada se nota como tiene cariño acumulado solo esperando a alguien para dárselo pero lastimosamente esa no seré yo.

Entra Shelby comenzando con sus frases de lo que le ha pasado a Panem desde que se tiene recuerdos, luego hace una pausa, algo me dice que es la parte mala – Y para variar un poco lo de todos los años, esta vez elegiremos al tributo masculino primero, agregaremos mas de diversión a lo que vienen siendo las cosechas de todos estos años –.

Después de escucharla lo único que pienso es _ – Perfecto, déjenle el gran final a la chica del Capitolio –. _Cuando me doy cuenta ya la mujer de peluca roja con libélulas alrededor un poco torcidas ya tiene un papel en la mano desdoblado y lista para decir el nombre del afortunado.

– Paúl Lewis –. Unos segundos después sale un chico un tanto atractivo de la formación y llega hasta la mujer diciéndole algo pero yo los ignoro, tengo que pensar si arriesgarme a ser voluntaria o esperar a ver si mi nombre saldrá de la urna. Estoy en el dilema más grande de toda mi vida, si dejo que mi nombre salga elegido me veré débil ante Orión, pero si me hago voluntaria y mi nombre no estaba predestinado a salir abre sellado mi muerte en vano.

– Bueno, ya conocido nuestro apuesto tributo es hora de conocer a nuestra dama afortunada –. Dice ahora Shelby con un tono de malicia.

Es ahora o nunca, hacerme voluntaria y ser vista bien desde ahora por los patrocinadores o dejar que digan mi nombre y que todos me vean como una débil mas del distrito, veo a la mujer tomando una de las papeletas y me decido.

– ¡SOY VOLUNTARIA COMO TRIBUTO! –. Al escuchar como todo eso sale de mi boca todo el mundo voltea a verme ahora, pero ya tome la decisión y ahora a lidiar con las consecuencias. Veo a Jesalin y pronuncio en voz baja – Lo siento –. Ella solo baja la mirada y yo comienzo a caminar mientras muchos murmuran y me ven, me imagino que muchos se deben haber dado cuenta de que soy como una novedad en el distrito (no solo por el hecho de ser voluntaria). Llego y Shelby me guiña un ojo – Nuestros apuestos tributos para los Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos Del Hambre –. Toma nuestras manos las levanta como si ya fuéramos ganadores.

* * *

**Hola, hola pequeños guapetones (creo que casi todos son mayores que yo pero bueno) Espero estén bien y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos porque algo me lo dice. **

**bueno como ya ven actualice pronto, y espero hacerlo así de ahora en adelante. **

**Ya conocen a todos los tributos :3 (por fin, espero no escribir mas cosechas en un buen tiempo).**

**Preguntas: **

**¿ Cómo te parecieron estos dos últimos tributos?  
**

**¿De cual tributo te gustaría leer la despedida?****  
**

**Ya vamos camino al Capitolio. Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios. El blog ya esta actualizado.**

**Saludos a todos.**


End file.
